Broken Reflection
by jabberwalcky
Summary: What if Naruto's only friend was the demon inside him? What if Gaara had been loved and accepted by his village and family? How would their lives be changed when they finally meet? Also, can one Hyuga girl save the Village Hidden in the Leaves?
1. Prologue: Twin Brothers of Hell

Authors Note: This is my first Naruto story. It's based on some questions. What if the demon inside him was his only friend? What if Gaara had been loved and accepted by his village and family? How would their different lives affect each other when they met? Can one Hyuga girl save the Village Hidden in the Leaves?

Prologue-Twin Brothers of Hell

The late afternoon sun hung lazily in the sky over Sunagakure, the Village Hidden in the Sand. The shadows grew long as the day was getting ready to come to a close. The children of Sunagakure took little notice and continued their game of kick ball. Laughing and playing with each other none had noticed the small red headed child sitting on the near by swing set.

A young boy of 5 years sat watching the children play. Clutched in his arms was a teddy bear given to him by his older sister and his most prized possession. His green eyes watched intently the movements of the children as they passed the ball back and fourth. He had to come to the playground in hopes of joining the other kids. It was then that the ball was kicked high into the air.

"Great job," said one of the girls sarcastically. The ball had landed on the high ledge of a rock wall. "Now what are we going to do? None of us can climb a wall that steep."

As if to answer her question the ball suddenly started to float in the air. It moved away from the rock face and descended slowly to the ground. Under the ball a cloud of sand could be seen carrying the ball gently back to earth. All the children watched as it came to a rest in the arms of the small child who had been sitting quietly on the swings.

"I . . . it's Gaara!" One of the children yelled out. The others just stared on for a moment at the child with red hair as he held the ball outstretched in his arm.

They all started to yell out to Gaara.

"Hey Gaara, pass the ball over here," one of the girls yelled with a big smile on her face.

"Gaara is on my team!" cried out one of the boys.

"No fair!" said the boy next to him. "You had him last time."

Gaara smiled at the encouragement from his friends and kicked the ball over to them. Soon the game began anew with them all laughing and enjoying just being kids.

As the sun was about to set the children's parents came to pick them up and take them home. Among them was Yashamaru, Gaaras uncle. "Did you have fun with your friends today?" he said smiling while he knelt down to be eye level with the small child.

"YesYashamaru," beamed the child who could not look happier.

"Well then come along. Everyone is waiting at home for us." When he reached down to take his hand Gaara suddenly turned around and ran for the swing set.

"Wait a minute." He ran over to the swing he had been sitting on and picked up his bear. He had placed it there when he used is control over the sand to get the ball down off the rock face and left it there to watch him while he played. Scooping him up in his arms he ran back over to his uncle. "Can't lave Mr. Bear out here all alone."

"No, we can't have that now can we," He said smiling at the pure innocence of young Gaara. He reached out and took his small hand in his and walked down the road.

Walking down the dirt road towards home Yashamaru periodically looked down at Gaara. It was hard to believe that inside this small child who was so full of joy slept a powerful and a quite lethal demon. The spirit of the raccoon-dog Shukaku of the Sand was placed into Gaara before was even born. His mother, knowing full well that here life would be sacrificed at the time of Gaaras birth, accepted this fate in the hopes that she would be the mother of her nations most powerful shinobi. The protector of its people and the destroyer of its enemies.

Gaara for his part, when he was old enough to understand what had been done to him, was heart broken at knowing he was the reason for his mothers' death. But the void in his heart that would have been filled with his mothers love was filled with the love of his father and uncle, his brother and sister, and the faith and kindness of all the villagers.

At the gates to their home Yashamaru looked once more down at Gaara and was greeted by the child's infectious smile. Gaara was very fortunate because life could have been very different he thought to himself. What if he not been accepted? What sort of life could he have led?

Meanwhile in the Land of Fire

The same sun that was setting over the Village Hidden in the Sand was also setting over the Village Hidden in the Leaves. A similar playground to the one found in Sunagakure sat empty in the village of Konoha save for one small blond haired boy. Naruto sat in the empty swing set, his head cast down staring at his feet which dangled just above the ground. He sat there alone lost in thought, replaying the day over and over in his mind. Hearing the voices over and over.

The day had started well for Naruto. He had come to the playground after a hardy lunch of ramen from his favorite place to find it full of activity. Many of the village children were there playing that afternoon. Soon he was in the middle of it all. Laughing, running, playing ninja with all the other children. He could not remember the last time he had so much fun. It was a typical day for most boys his age. Then as the sun set a reality only Naruto lived shattered his temporary happiness.

The other children's parents came to collect their young. None were happy to see Naruto there. Each one of them looked at him with such hate in their eyes that it made Naruto recoil in fear of them. Almost everyone in the village looked at him like that and he never knew why. He just tried to avoid their gaze.

Some of the other kids were scolded by their parents for playing with him. It had been over an hour since they left but Naruto still played their words in his head. "I don't want you to ever go near that **MONSTER**," one had said. "If I ever catch you with that **FREAK** again. . . "another yelled.

Some of what they said was not at their kids so much for Naruto to have to listen too. "I don't know why the Hokage lets that **CREATURE** roam free in our village."

**Monster**

**Freak**

**Creature**

The words played over and over. They were always the ones that stood out. They were the words that always stuck into him like kunai knives, but hurt four times as much. So Naruto sat there in the setting sun not moving. Not having anyplace to go. No one was waiting for him so he was in no hurry to get anywhere. He just sat there thinking until he had made his decision.

"I hate them all," he said in a low voice to no one but the empty playground around him. This was the first time he had ever said anything like this. Normally the villagers hatred just rolled of his back, but no more. The wheels were turning and nothing was gong to stop them.

"One day. . .," he let the words hang in the air. Naruto was at a crossroads. He was almost hesitant to continue his thought. What he would say next would determine a course of action that would dictate the rest of his life, so they were not to be said lightly. A moment passed and he had decided. "One day I'm going to kill them all."

In that moment something stirred. Narutos new found hatred had awakened something deep within him. Something that had long been dormant now responded to the feelings of the boy. In the distance of his mind the sound of thunder started to roll ever closer. As it drew near it became laughter. A sinister evil laughter rose up form within Naruto becoming louder and nearly deafening.

Anyone passing by the playground just then would have sworn it was nothing more then an illusion. An illusion caused by the final light cast from a setting sun. Anyone passing by just then would have sworn that they saw a young boy with blonde spiky hair glowing red.


	2. A Foxes Love & A Ramen Suprise!

Chapter 1: A Foxes Love & A Ramen Surprise!

Naruto spent the next seven years working hard so that he could make good on his promise. On that day in the park when he filled his heart with hate something deep within him had been awaked. The demon Nine-Tailed Fox that had been sealed inside of his body the day he was born awoke still wanting blood. Naruto and the Fox struck a deal. Naruto would help the demon get its vengeance and in turn the Fox would give him all of her power.

As the years passed Naruto became stronger. Willingly accepting the Foxes chakra he was better able to mix it with his own natural power. Bit by bit their powers merged expanding his overall charka pool and making his natural power far more potent. Now at age 12 Narutos chakra reserve was greater then some Jounin but it wouldn't be until he was an adult before his power and the Foxes completely merged. That was ok to Naruto. He learned to be patient and could wait until the time was right. Besides he had to wait for the Third to die.

Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, was like a grandfather to Naruto. He always had time for the boy and was never too busy if he needed anything. Naruto appreciated this. But because of who he was the Third could not devote the time that Naruto needed growing up. He could not be there for the dark times in the boys' life. Naruto was still going to destroy the village and bury all those who tormented him. But out of respect for the man who tried being there Naruto was going to wait until he passed. It would break his heart to see the very thing he spent a lifetime protecting turned to ash.

For her own part the Nine-Tales was changing as well. Never before did she know what it was like to be human. Living inside Naruto she experienced what he did. Every emotion was shared, his thoughts open to her, and soon desires she could have never imagined became a part of her. A few years after she awoke inside of him her own rage had lessened. No longer did she see him as a tool for her revenge but as the boy he was. A boy who had no family, no friends, and no one to truly watch over him. Rage had been replaced by compassion and soon she thought of Naruto as her own son.

The two had developed a special bond. One where Naruto would turn to the Fox from time to time in need of advice or just someone to talk to during long lonely nights. While he did think of her in a motherly sense this didn't stop them from arguing and waging verbal wars in his head. She also took a great deal of joy in poking fun at him and teasing him without mercy. Today was no exception.

"I can't believe the nerve of some people," Naruto thought while walking down the road. It was early morning in Konoha and he was out trying to clear his head of the events that took place the pervious night. Even after getting home late he never got to sleep. He just stared at the ceiling while he lay in bed. When the morning sun came up he got dressed in his normal attire of black pants and a black and gold jacket with a red t-shirt underneath.

"Let it go Naruto," came back the Fox in a soothing voice. "It's over now. Besides you have more important things to do today."

"Yeah I know, I know. But right now all I want to do is rip someone's throat out."

The Fox silently sighed to herself. As Naruto grew up his temper became more volatile. It mostly was due in part to the villagers getting more aggressive towards him. She also knew his anger and outburst were her fault. Her rage and animalistic instincts greatly affected his mood. But she did know of one thing that always made him happy. "Naruto, guess what time it is."

It was then that Naruto finally took notice of where he was. Looking up at the building in front of him was all it took to change his mood from rage to joy. "Ramen," was all he said out loud. If he had been a cartoon character his eyes would have been the shape of hearts and he would have floated into the Ichiraku Ramen Bar as if in love.

Naruto walked in and took his normal seat at the bar. The smells filled his nose as he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Hey, old man! How about some miso-pork this morning."

Teuchi, the owner of the ramen bar, turned his head looking over his shoulder flashing Naruto a big smile. "For my best customer, you bet. One order coming right up!" In no time the place smelled of fresh ramen being made.

As Naruto waited for breakfast Ayame, Teuchi daughter, came up from the back. She pored Naruto something to drink. She too flashed him a large smile. "Naruto, it is nice to see you again, but what brings you here so early? You normally don't eat breakfast here."

"Oi," Naruto came back at her, his mood starting to become foul again. "I didn't get a chance to eat dinner last night."

"Why not?"

"I was coming home last night. It was late. I wanted to get some training in after school yesterday and lost track of time. As I walked past the general store I heard some odd noises. I noticed that the lock on the front door was broken. When I was about to go in and see what was up some guy runs out nearly bowls me over. I chased him down and pinned him to the ground. It was easy."

"Ah good boy Naruto," Teuchi interrupted him. "You caught a thief. All that extra training after school is paying off." He walked over and set a steaming bowl in front of the young shinobi.

Naruto dug into the ramen savoring the flavor. "Yeah, well . . . you would think . . . that wouldn't you," he tried to say through a mouthful of ramen.

"Naruto that's rude," came the Foxes voice

Taking a big drink of water Naruto swallowed the mouthful and continued his story. "Well by this time lights were coming on and people are coming to see what all the noise was about. Just as I'm about tell them that I caught this guy breaking into the store he yells out that I was the one who robed the place and attacked him when he caught me. And of course everyone immediately believes him and they all try to have me arrested."

He stopped to take another large bite of ramen. What he left out of the story was that the people there started to call him names. Freak and monster they had said over and over as they closed in around him. Despite how mad he had been this morning it was ten times worse last night and he was more then ready to kill the first person that touched him.

Looking up at Teuchi and Ayame and they were wide eyed at it his story. With another drink of water he finished his tale. "It looked like they were about to string me up when I ripped the pants off the real thief and dumped out all the cash he had stashed in his pockets. He was so embarrassed that he confessed and was hauled off just so no one could stare at him in his underwear. But what really burns me is that after all that no one said sorry or even a thank you."

"Naruto you're a hero," Ayame said beaming a wide smile at him. "It doesn't matter what other may think you did the right thing. I'm so proud of you." She then leaned over and gave him a kiss on the forehead. His face immediately became quite red.

"Oh how cute," the Foxes voice came at him in a cheery motherly tone. "My boys first kiss."

"Shut it," Naruto yelled back.

"Hahahahaha!"

"That settles it," Teuchi voice boomed cutting off the Foxes laugh. "Breakfast is on the house this morning. If you want anything more just ask."

"No I can't let you do that," Naruto tried to say. He didn't get very far.

"Nonsense! Like Ayame said you're a hero and heroes should be rewarded. Even more so when they try to be modest and turn it down. And tonight we will have a party. I will make you the very best ramen you have ever had. It is a very special day after all."

"That's right," Ayame chimed in cheerfully. "Isn't today when you graduate from the academy? I know that I heard some other people talking about it."

Naruto was taken aback. He didn't remember talking about it. To him it was no big deal, just another day that brought him closer to his goal. Another step closer till the day the village would burn. "Yeah your right it is. I didn't think you two knew about it. I mean I don't want you two to go out of your way."

"I will hear none of that," Teuchi cut in. "It's a big day for my best customer and we are going to celebrate. So come by tonight bring all your friends and an empty stomach."

Naruto stood up from the empty bowl. He needed to get going soon. He looked down at the empty bowl, always a sad sight to him, then up at the two smiling people in from of him. "Ok, I'll be here and ready to eat. I don't know if any of my friends will come." He didn't have any. "They may be out with their families." No one would want to be with him even if that was not the case. He waved goodbye and left the bar feeling much better then when he had entered.

"Ramen always makes the world seem like a better place," the Fox said smiling through the bars of her cage.

"For once I agree with you Fox," Naruto thought smiling wide for the first time in months. "I can't believe they are going to go through all that trouble just for me."

"I can. You are his best customer. You eat there five times a week at least. They are good people by nature. It's a rare thing in this world."

Naruto knew she was right. Ever since he was a little kid he had been welcomed there. It came as real shock to someone who has never been allowed into any restaurant. Someone who had always been chased away and called names. But at Ichiraku Ramen he is greeted with a smile and treated like any person would want to be treated. You get hooked on that kind of feeling when your world is full of nothing but pain and loneliness.

Naruto also knew that their business could be better if it was not for him. He was the demon child, hated by all. No one wants to go where he is. No one wants to set foot in a place where he is welcomed. That is why he swore that he would reward them one day. When it was time to lay this village to ash he would make sure they were both far away from here. He would even help them build a new restaurant in a new city. The Nine-Tales taught him that loyalty and kindness should be rewarded, always.

"One day I will pay back all their kindness," Narutos said out loud not caring if anyone could hear him.

"And one day you will my son," the soothing voice of the Fox came at him. "But right now you need to focus on the present. You have a test to pass."

"Right!" With that said Naruto tore down the road at high speed. He was eager to get to the academy and finally become a ninja. The day was starting to get better.


	3. Final Exam

**Chapter 2: Final Exam**

The ninja academy was one of the more prominent buildings in Konoha. It was situated under the four Hokage faces carved into the mountain behind the village. Naruto stopped outside the academy and looked up at the faces. Looking at the image of the Third put a small smile on his face. When his eyes drifted to the image of the Fourth his smile turned to a scowl.

"It's your fault everyone hates me," he said in a low voice. Naruto had despised the Fourth since the day he learned what he did to him. "If you had only let the Fox kill this village, then I wouldn't have had to live like this." The Fox for her part remained silent and left Naruto alone with his hate.

Walking inside the academy Naruto made his way to his class room. Entering the room he notice only half the students where there. Among them was Sasuke who had taken up a place in his usual spot in the corner seat near the front of the room. As usual he was being surrounded by the girls of the class who constantly vied for his attention. Chief among the fangirls were the pink haired Sakura and the long haired blond Ino. Naruto always did his best to avoid them, especially Sasuke.

In Narutos eyes Sasuke was dangerous. He knew about what happened to his clan, the Uchihas, and what had been done to him. It was only rumor but word had it that after Sasukes brother, Ithachi, had murdered every member of the clan, including his own parents, he was able to make his little brother relive the massacre over and over. Something like that would have deep and long lasting psychological damage. Even if the story was not true having your entire family wiped out by your brother has got to fuck you up in some way. Naruto could feel that something was just not right about Sasuke so did his best to avoid him.

Climbing up the steps Naruto made his way to his normal seat on the opposite side of the room. None of the other students paid any attention to him. He found out long ago that none of them wanted to have anything to do with him so Naruto sat alone. He was fine with that. In his mind they were just digging their graves that much deeper. He never did anything to try and get their acceptance. He was not the best student in class nor was he the worst. He just did enough to be average and get by unnoticed. It would not be good if people knew he was stronger then he let on. Let people underestimate him and they will leave him alone more.

"I'm so glad that this will be the last time I ever have to sit with these people," he thought to the Fox. "Just need to get through the final exam and then team assignment and I'm out of here." Just then there was a small eruption of laughter from the fangirls in the corner of the room. "Why are all the girls in here morons?"

"Hahahaha," laughed the Fox. "Not all of them are hopeless son. Take a look over your shoulder."

Naruto slowly turned his head around to look back over his left shoulder. Two rows further back and in the center set of desks sat Hinata. Her pearl colored eyes were he most striking feature, a trade mark of the Hyuga blood line. Once she saw Naruto turn his head and look right at her Hinatas face immediately became flush and she cast her head down staring at her desk all the while pressing her fingers together as she fidgeted with them in her seat.

"Why does she always do that every time I look at her?" he asked while he turned his head back around. The Fox shook her head trying not to laugh at the utter cluelessnes of her son. "But your right. She never fauns over Sasuke and for the reason alone I have more respect for her then anyone else in this room."

The rest of the students soon arrived eager to get on with things. As if on cue Iruka-sensei entered the room. He stood at the front of the room with a big smile on his face. It was obvious he was very proud of his students. There was little to say. They all knew what they had to do and there were many students to get through.

"Ok class, I'm glad to see you have all made it on time," he began to say. "Today we will have the final exam on the clone jutsu. When your name is called please proceed to the next room."

The tests were being conducted in alphabetical order so Naruto had to wait a while for his name to be called. When it was he made his way to the next room ready. Despite everything he could not help but feel a little nervous. He thought it was silly but could not shake this feeling. Once in the next room he saw Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei were seated behind a desk.

"Ok Naruto," Iruka said with a smile. "When ever you're ready."

"You got this Naruto," the Fox said giving her son some last second encouragement.

Naruto shook his head in response to both things said to him. He closed his eye and let out slow breath feeling his chakra moving. Making the appropriate signs. "Clone Jutsu!"

In a puff of smoke three mirror images of Naruto appeared next to him.

Irukas smile got even bigger at the sight of the clones standing next to Naruto. "Congratulations Naruto, you graduate."

"I knew you had this," the Fox chimed in.

For his part Naruto could not help but break out in a giant self congratulatory grin. It was silly he knew. It was a simple jutsu he had mastered long ago. But getting it right would change his life so the pressure was hard to shake. But now it was over, he had done it. He felt really good. That feeling wouldn't last long.

Soon the exams were over. Everyone had passed. They were all gathered outside patting themselves on the back and celebrating with their families. Naruto sat on a swing, hanging from a nearby tree, alone. Save for the Fox he had no one. He had no mother or father to hug and tell him how proud they were of him. No friends to celebrate with. He hated their smiling faces.

"Um-ah . . . n. . .Naruto?" came a low stuttering voice from behind him. Naruto was so lost in his own thoughts that he never sensed Hinata coming up to him. He looked up at her. Hinata was still fidgeting with her fingers and not looking him directly in the eye.

"Oh, hi Hinata," he finally said to her. "What are you doing over here?"

"I ah…just wanted to congratulate you on passing."

"Oh, wow, um, yeah thanks. You too." She smiled when he said that. Nothing made her happier then Naruto noticing her. She could even feel herself start to relax a little. "Hey Hinata, how come your not over there with your family like everyone else?"

Her smile faded quickly when he asked her that.

"My father didn't come. He is a very busy man." She tried to defend him. She didn't want to it just came out. Then she let the real truth out. "He said that it was simply expected of me to pass. That it was nothing special."

That was only part of the truth. What he really had said was that it was no big deal graduating from the academy and it was simply expected of her to do so. But that it would also not be any surprise if she had failed. Failure is something he had to expect from her.

The Fox could see the sadness in her eyes. She had seen it many times in Naruto. They were both very much alike she concluded. Even though she has a family her family wished they did not have her. "Naruto, invite her to the party," the Fox told him.

"What party?" Naruto thought back to her.

"The one tonight, for you, at the ramen bar."

"Oh that one."

"Idiot."

"Hey."

"Just ask her. Now!"

"Hinata, there is this sort of party at Ichiraku Ramen Bar tonight. I was wondering if, that is if you're not busy, if you would like to go." Just then Hinata stopped moving. She looked as if she had stopped breathing. Her face became as red as a tomato. Naruto became worried. "Hinata are you ok?"

"Oh, um, y. . . yes I'm fine," she finally seemed to come back to reality. "If your sure you want m . . .me to come."

"Great. I'll see you there at 6 tonight. Make sure you bring an empty stomach and get it ready for the best food in the world."

Naruto stood up from the swing. He smiled at Hinata and then leaped up the tree and then onto the nearest roof. He was soon running across town feeling good again. The other students and their families forgotten.

"This is great," came the Fox interrupting the quiet of his mind. "What a day. You had your first kiss and now you're going on your first date. My little boy is growing up."

Naruto was completely caught off guard by what was just said. He forgot what he was doing and promptly slammed into the side of a wall. He sat up waiting for the stars to clear from his vision. "IT'S NOT A DATE!"

"Hahahaha, oh silly Naruto. You have so much to learn still."

Before he could respond and question what she meant by that Naruto sensed someone suddenly appear near by. Instantly he got to his feet and put up his guard. Looking around he was ready for an attack from any point. He reached for a kunai but a familiar voice stopped him.

"Hi Naruto," came the voice of Mizuki. "Mind if we talk for a bit. I have something to ask you."

Naruto and Mizuki talked for a long time. What Mizuki had to tell Naruto seemed too incredible to believe. It was an offer that if true would make all his dreams come true. Naruto sat quietly for a while thinking over his words. Unclear of some things still.

"So you're telling me that I have been picked for some sort of special training?" Naruto finally asked getting his thoughts in order. "What sort of training?"

"Well, I really can't get into that," he said looking at Naruto coyly. "But let me ask you this. Where do you think the ANBU get their special skills from?"

Narutos eyes lit up. "ANBU." He let the word roll around his head. "All I have to do is steal this scroll without getting caught and take it to this old shack in the woods?"

"Well it won't be as easy as its sounds. But that's about it. If you can do that then it will be proof that you are ready to get advanced training. I got to run but I hope to see you later tonight."

With his final words spoken Mizuki vanished leaving Naruto to think things over. He had a lot to think about. He was not sure if the offer was true. Growing up as he did Naruto had an immediate distrust of anything that looked too good.

"Naruto," the Foxes voice cut through his thoughts. "If this offer is for real it's the break you have been waiting for. The skills of the ANBU paired with my power."

"I would be near unstoppable," Naruto cut in. "If I knew all their secrets then I would be better able to lay this village to ashes."

"What are you going to do my son?"

"I'm going to think about it. Right now I have a party to get to."


	4. Almost a Perfect Day

**Chapter 3: Almost a Perfect Day**

A short time after his talk with Mizuki, Naruto was walking up to Ichiraku Ramen Bar. To his surprise Hinata was standing outside. She looked a little lost or uncertain of something. When Naruto walked up she didn't turn away from him but smiled. It was hard to get use to people being happy to see him.

"H….hello Naruto," she said and still managed not turn away from his look.

"I'm glad you could make it. I don't know about you but I'm starving. So let go in and eat."

"Ok."

They both entered and were greeted warmly. The next few hours were spent eating, over eating, and laughing. After a while even Hinata relaxed enough to seem to be having a good time as well. There was one point where it looked as if she was about to die when it was suggested that she was Narutos girlfriend. It was a good evening.

When the party had come to an end both Naruto and Hinata walked out into the night air. They both just stood there in the ever increasing awkward silence. It was only the intrusive voice of the Fox that saved the moment. "Naruto, walk her home."

"Hu?" Naruto questioned.

"A gentleman escorts a lady home at the end of the evening. Your not going to let her walk home alone at night, are you?"

"How do you know so much about this stuff?"

"It's not important right now. Just do it."

"Hey Hinata, it's getting late so why don't I walk you home."

She looked at him for a moment and smiled. "Thank you Naruto."

For a little while they walked in silence. The night air was warm. The summer was coming and nights were always warm. The stars were all clearly visible in the sky. It was quite a sight.

"The sky is pretty tonight," Naruto said out of the blue.

"Yes, it is," Hinata replied without stuttering. She was really starting to feel more at ease around Naruto.

"There is a really great spot on top of the Hokage faces. It looks as if you can see the entire universe. I have spent a lot of time staring at the night sky from there."

"Do you spend a lot of time out at night?"

"Yeah. I don't know why but I always seem to have this urge to be out and about at night. I just don't feel comfortable sleeping inside. I have fallen asleep looking at the stars many a night."

The Fox knew exactly why Naruto spent so much time out at night. It had to do with her. While living inside Naruto as he grew up she was affected by him. By exposing her to human life and feelings she was altered. But it goes both ways. Naruto, at least subconsciously, was taking on her more animalistic mannerisms. His desire to sleep under the stars being one of them. The older he gets the more these urges will be part of him and the more difficult they will be to control.

After a short walk they finally arrived in front of the Hyuga compound. A lone guard stood outside but said nothing as they two walked up.

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner tonight Naruto," Hinata said once more without any stuttering.

"No problem Hinata. It was fun. I guess it's time to get some rest. Big day tomorrow. Hey who knows, maybe we will get assigned to the same team. I think I'd like that."

"R….Really?"

"Sure. That way I would be with at least one person I know I can stand being around. Well see ya later."

With his final words spoken he took off into the night. Hinata stood watching him fade into the dark. Her pulse was racing. She still could not believe the day she had. The boy she had been watching from the shadows for years finally took notice of her. He even said that he would like to be on the same team as her. It was the best day of her life and not even her father could bring her down from her current high.

Despite what Naruto had said he was not on his way home to sleep. Even though he had been up for nearly two days he was not that tired. He still had plans for the rest of the night.

"So you're going to do it," the Fox didn't ask but assumed.

"Yeah," was all Naruto said in response. Nothing more needed to be spoken between the two. All that either one of them focused on was success.

Success is what they ended up with. Less then two hours later Naruto was at the shack in the wood with the Scroll of Sealing. Stealing it and getting out proved to be much easier then he thought. Naruto was early so he had time to kill.

"That was easy," he thought at the Fox.

"Maybe too easy, "she came back at him. He could tell from the tone she was concerned about it.

"Yeah well, who knows? Maybe I am just that good and they were right in picking me. But right now I'm more interested in this scroll. There are some really advanced Justus in here."

"Might as well learn what you can while we have it. What's the first one on there?" 

"Lest see, Shadow Clone Jutsu. Hmmm, this looks like it could be fun."

Over the next few hours Naruto studied the jutsu. He did his best to understand it and practiced, and practiced, and practiced. By the end he was exhausted. It took nearly three hours but he had done it.

"Man that was a lot harder then it looked," he said out loud.

"It's a very advanced technique," the Fox said with pride in her voice. "It only took you three hours to master. You should be very proud."

Naruto did not have time to bask in her praises. It was then that he sensed another person in the trees above. Looking up Naruto saw who expected to be there. "You're late Mizuki-sensei."

"Sorry," he said sounding as if really didn't mean it. "I didn't expect you to be able to do it. I checked a little while ago and the scroll was still there. I thought that maybe you had chickened out."

"Not a chance. I used a replacement jutsu to make it look like the scroll was still there. That way I would be long gone before anyone noticed that it was gone."

"Impressive. Now give me the scroll."

"I would much rather hold on to it. There are some really powerful techniques in here."

"I know there are. That's why I had you steal it for me. Now give me the scroll you demon bastard!"

"What did you just say?!?" Naruto was becoming angry. Demon. He had called him a demon. The insults of villagers came flooding to his mind. "Why would you call me that?"

"Well that is what you are. The demon child of Konoha. Despised by all, an embarrassment to us all. Your whole life has been a lie!"

"A…lie?"

"That's right. You know the story of how the Nine-Tailed Fox demon attacked the village 12 years ago. What you don't know is that demon is you! The Fourth, the fool that he was, sealed the beast inside of your body. That's why everyone hates you. Everyone knew but you. They look at you and see nothing but death and destruction. So many hate you and blame you for the death of loved ones."

"So you had me steal the scroll hoping that I would get caught. Then there would be no excuse for getting rid of me once and for all. You set me up. But you just didn't count on me getting away with it."

"You catch on quick demon. Your right I was counting on you getting caught, but this is so much better. I can take care of you once and for and take the scroll for myself. But don't worry. At least now you can die knowing the truth about yourself."

Mizuki started to reach for a giant shuriken strapped to his back. It was then that Naruto disappeared from in front of him. Only to suddenly reappear mere inches in front of him grabbing the arm reaching for the weapon. When Naruto looked Mizuki in the eye he was terrified to see the childs blue eyes were now wild red animal eyes. Laughter erupted from Naruto that chilled Mizuki to the core.

"I already new all that," Naruto said in deep almost inhuman voice. All the while still staring him in the eye with a wide smile. He pulled back his other arm balled his hand into a fist and punch Mizuki in the gut with such force it sent him flying 50 feet.

Mizuki slowly recovered. He coughed several time spitting up blood as he did. He stood up on shaky legs and looked back at Naruto. No longer seeming to care about him Naruto turned around and walked back to where he had placed the scroll on the ground. Mizuki thought he had let his guard down and took this moment to strike. He once more reached for the shuriken on his back.

"NOW YOU DIE MONSTER!"

He let fly the shuriken from his hand it raced quickly cutting down the distance between it and Naruto. For his part Naruto did not seem to care. He knew the deadly weapon was mere seconds from cutting him in half but made no move to get out of the way.

Mizuki smiled and congratulated himself on victory.

At the last split second Naruto reached out with one arm and garbed the weapon. He brought it around to the front of his body all the while keepings its rotation going. In fact he sped it up making it spin faster. Whipping his body around to face Mizuki he threw the weapon back at him ever faster then it had been originally tossed.

"You first," Naruto said in an icy voice.

The fight was over.

Mizuki didn't know what had just happened. Naruto moved faster then he could see. One second he was sure his attack was going to connect, the next his own weapon was flying back at him faster then he could have imagined. There was no time. Before he could even move he was cut in half. The weapon was not even slowed down and continued on cutting down a few dozen trees as well. The last thing he saw in this world was Naruto standing there defiantly. His body was glowing red and Mizuki could have sworn he saw nine red chakra tails whipping about.

Naruto left the body for the forest to consume. He picked up the scroll and jumped through the trees back to the village. The Foxes power slowly faded from his body and the physical transformation reverted as well.

"I need to get this back," Naruto said out loud. "If someone else sees that its gone I could be in real trouble."

"What will you do then son?" the Fox asked trying to calm down from the fight. The smell of blood got her excited but she needed to remain calm or Naruto would start to feel her bloodlust and he may lose control of himself.

"Go home. I'm really, really tired and want some sleep before tomorrow. To think, this was almost a perfect day."

Naruto raced through the trees. Little did he know that he was still being watched. Someone else knew that he had taken the scroll. Sitting in his office the Third watch Naruto as he made his was back to the village. He had been watching Naruto through a special glass orb that allowed his to see far away things. He had not been able to see Naruto at the Graduation so he decided to check in on him to see how he was doing. He had seen the entire situation with Mizuki.

"Mizuki had a big mouth," the Third thought to himself. He took a pull on his pipe and blew the smoke out slowly. "I knew that Naruto was aware the he had the demon inside of him but I could never have guessed he had access to so much of its power. The question now is how will he use it? He did just kill Mizuki but that what we would have done had we caught him. Naruto just saved us some time."

The Third took another pull from his pipe and sat back in his chair. Letting it out slowly while he thought the situation over. "I guess I'll just make sure Naruto has the proper training and supervision." He smiled to himself just then. "I have the perfect person in mind."

Across the village just then Kakashi sneezed. He was up late reading one of his favorite books when he suddenly had to sneeze. "Why do I have this sinking feeling that my life just got more complicated?"


	5. Past Present and Future

Authors Note: I want to say thanks to everyone who took the time to tell me how they felt about the story so far. I have enjoyed reading all of your comments and am glad that you like it. Now to answer the question I get the most, Gaara will return to the story in the next chapter and that's when things really get going. So sit tight and enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 4: Past, Present and Future**

Naruto was exhausted when he finally got home. He had enough energy left to kick off his shoes, toss his jacket on the ground, and fall into bed. He was fast asleep before his head hit the pillow. It had been all the work he put into learning the Shadow Clone Jutsu. That's why during his fight with Mizuki he had to use the Nine-Tails chakra in its pure state.

Normally the Foxes chakra mixed with his own chakra, but he had used it all up training. Naruto never liked having to use the Foxes power in its pure form. While the feeling of such great power was exhilarating, and he thought the physical transformations were really cool, he knew it was not his own. Not yet any how. Not until their powers had fully merged would it truly be his. Until then using it meant he was not strong enough yet.

The morning came streaming through the windows of Narutos small apartment. He woke up feeling refreshed. He stared at the ceiling for a while. He was not thinking just staring at the ceiling enjoying the quiet of the morning. The Fox was sleeping now. She always stayed awake while Naruto slept. The only way he could sleep soundly was with her keeping watch. He was not sure how she did it but somehow she kept him safe.

**5 Years Ago**

Young Naruto had stayed out far too late. The Third had lectured him many times about staying out late. That it was not safe. Naruto never really bothered to listen. He walked down the streets of the village making his way home. He didn't notice the couple of drunks that had been out looking for trouble. They saw him thou.

The two drunks followed Naruto. They slowly moved closer and closer to Naruto and he was getting nervous. The villagers had always called him names and made scary faces at him but none had actually tried to physically hurt him. That's when a rock hit Naruto in the back of the head and then a glass bottle flew past as well missing him by a few inches.

"Hey kid," the shorter of the two said. "It's dangerous to be out at night."

"That right," the other one cut it. "Bad things could happen to someone like you. It's not a safe neighborhood. But I guess for a demon brat no place is safe."

The short one threw another bottle. It missed. Naruto didn't say anything to them. He was too scared. When the bottle broke on the ground he turned and ran. The two drunks chased after.

Naruto was panicking. They were going to hurt him and he knew it. As they ran after him they taunted him and called him names. He couldn't get their voices out of his head and he got lost in the dark. Tears streamed down his face and blurred his vision. He made a wrong turn and came to a dead end. He turned to face them just as another rock hit him hard in the head. His world became fuzzy then dark as he fell to the ground unconscious.

Naruto never expected to wake up again. But when he did he was home. His hands and clothes were covered in blood. He started to panic again franticly looking for the wound he was bleeding from. There was none.

"Your not hurt young one," the Foxes voice had said in his head but it was different. Normally it was loud and obnoxious. She always yelled at him or made fun of him. He had gotten use to it because he gave as good as he got. But now she almost seemed to sound kind.

"Then what's all this blood?" Naruto asked out loud still sounding scared.

"It is that of the two men who attacked you. They will never bother you again. Now go wash up and put on some clean clothes."

Naruto still in shock did what she asked without thinking. He put on his pajamas and sat in bed. He was trembling. He could not get what happened out of his mind. Tears started to form again. At any moment he expected the Fox to yell at him for being weak.

"Naruto," the Fox had never called him by his actual name before. "Put tonight out of your mind and go to sleep."

"I can't sleep. What if more people come after me? What if they find out what happened? Everyone will be mad and I'll be in trouble again." His voice was shaking. He was about to start crying uncontrollably. It was then that the Fox changed. She no longer was his burden but now was his companion.

"Hear me my child." Her voice was soothing to him. He had never heard her talk like this. "I promise you that I will never let anyone hurt you again. I will stand watch while you sleep. If more people come then I will chase them away."

"Your promise?"

"Yes, I promise. One day I will make you the most powerful ninja in the world. Until then I will watch over you and I will keep you safe."

"But . . . why? You have never talked like this before. You always yell at me. You always call me names."

The Fox thought for a moment. Despite their agreement he was right. She had always enjoyed tormenting the boy. It was the only joy she had while she sat in her cage. But living inside him she saw what it was like to live as a human, all of the complicated emotions and feelings they have. She saw that he was just as alone as she was. Other then him she had no one else and the isolation wore heavy on her. She also hated how people treated him and tonight they had come the closest to really hurting him. That's when it happened. She did not fear for her life, for if he died so would she, but instead was very afraid for only his life. When they hurt him she felt the pain in her heart.

"Until tonight," she started to say. "I had always thought of you as a tool. One that I could use to get my revenge. But time in a cage has a way of changing you. Locked away in the dark you start to appreciate what little you have, and all I have left is you. Without realizing it I have developed feelings for you. Tonight the thought of loosing you was unbearable. In this world we only have each other. We need to learn to trust each other from now on. Do you understand?"

"I . . . think so. So this means you won't pick on me anymore?"

"Hahaha, well I can't make impossible promises. Let's just take it one day at a time."

"Hehehe, ok."

"Now try and sleep. I promise to keep watch while you do."

Not long after he closed his eye Naruto was sleeping. The Fox was grateful he had not bothered to ask too many questions. While she spoke of trust she still has one secret she wanted to keep. When Naruto had been knocked out her overwhelming desire to protect him overpowered the seal keeping her in. For the first time in seven years she was free of her cage and in control of Narutos body. She slaughtered the drunks who tried to hurt him and then went home. She was not able to clean up before Naruto came to and she was forced back into the cage.

Every night from then on the Fox stood guard over Naruto while he slept. No one ever came but that was not the point. It gave her time to work on the trick that lets her out of her cage even for a short while. It turned out that Naruto has a problem with sleep walking. For some unexplained reason when he did this she could take over his body. This was a very good thing. She could keep him from walking off and waking up in odd places. This also let her do other things while in control of his body.

**Present Day**

The team assignment did not go as well as Naruto would have liked. In fact it could not have been much worse. He had been placed on team 7 with the pink haired cheerleader for the Sasuke fan club Sakura and with Mr. Sunshine himself Sasuke. Now he had to spend every day listening to her go on about how great Sasuke was while at the same time Sasuke would completely ignore her.

When his team had been named he looked over at Hinata. She looked quite disappointed. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders at her as if saying, "What can you do?" Naruto was a little disappointed as well. What he told her the night before was true. She is the only one in the room he could stand to be around.

The class broke for lunch. The teams Jonin leaders would meet with them that afternoon. Naruto saw Sakura sitting alone outside. He decided that if he was going to be spending so much time with her he should at least try to make peace. Who knows, he thought, she might actually not be that much of a bitch.

He was wrong.

"Hey Sakura," Naruto said cheerfully trying to be as friendly as he could be. "Do you want to have lunch together? I mean since we are on the same team and all maybe we should get to know each other better."

"No offense," she started to say. "But you're weird Naruto."

"What?"

"You dress all in black, except for that little bit of gold on the shoulders of your jacket, you don't have any friends, your moody, and you keep to yourself all the time. So if you don't mind I'm going to go eat with Sasuke."

She then stood up and left. Naruto just stood there starting at her as she walked away. He was speechless.

"You know," the Fox started to say. "Everything she said about you is exactly how I would describe Sasuke."

"I see that you're awake." Naruto sat down on the bench that Sakura had just vacated. He pulled out his lunch and ate. Despite what had happened he was glad to be eating alone.

"Oh, I've been up for a while. But good for you. At least you tried to be civil. Can't ask for more then that."

"This team is going to totally suck."

"You can only hope she does."

"Excuse me?"

"When she was walking away I caught you starting at her ass."

"Prove it."

"And the dreams you have had in the past, and not just of her. The other girls in class."

"Hey now, a man can not be held responsible for what his mind does while he sleeps."

"Well you don't have to love a girl to enjoy a good piece of tail." If you could have seen the Fox just then you would have seen the most evilly seductive smile ever.

"I'm not having this conversation with you. Not now, not ever."

"I'm just saying that you're at that age now where sex and a lust for power can go hand in hand. Take who you want and then kill off the rest."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up."

"You're no fun today." The Fox then pretended to pout.

The afternoon dragged on and on. After lunch the other Jonin leaders met with their teams and departed. Team 7 was still waiting three hours after the last team had left. The three of them didn't talk much. The mostly sat around wishing they had brought a book or something. It was then that a grey haired one eyed masked man stuck his head through the door of the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late," he said in a tone that meant he was not sorry. "All these rooms look alike and I guess I got lost." He walked over and sat on the desk in the front of the room. He looked each one of them over. "Well then, why don't we go around and introduce ourselves. So we can get to know each other."

"Introduce ourselves?" Sakura asked. "What do you want to know?"

"What are your likes, dislikes, dreams, hobbies, stuff like that."

"How about you go first," Naruto spoke up.

"Me, well then," he thought for a moment. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes, I don't feel like telling you. My dreams for the future, well I haven't thought about it really. As for hobbies, I have lots of hobbies."

"Well that was useless."

"Ok, then you can go next blondie."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen. Its proof that the powers that be want us to be happy. I don't like, well that list is too long to bother with. My dreams would give you nightmares. My hobby is stargazing."

"Ok, you have obviously grown up in an unusual way. Pinky you're up next."

"My name is Sakura Haruno." That was the last thing she said that was actually words. Her answer to everything else was a small squeal followed by blushing.

"Creepy," Kakashi thought. "Ok sunshine your turn."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I don't particularly like anything. I don't have a dream because I will make it a reality. I will restore my clan and kill a cretin somebody."

"Cheery," Kakashi said out loud. "Well good, your each unique and you have your own ideas. We will meet for our first mission tomorrow morning."

"What will we be doing," Naruto asked wondering if Kakashi was really as bored as he sounded or if that's just the way he is.

"A survival exercise. This won't be like your pervious training thou. So here is a little inside tip for you three. Of the 27 graduates that passed only 9 will be selected as Genin. The other 18 will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words this is a make or break pass fail test, and the chance that you will fail is at least 66."

The three of them were stunned. They had never heard of anything like this. Each of them lost in their own thoughts coming to grips with what failing would mean for them. The idea of being sent back to the academy was not a pleasant one. They had just spent all that time trying to get out of there.

"I will decide if you are ready to become ninja. So bring your full gear and meet at the training ground at 5:00 am. Oh, and you had better skip breakfast or you'll puke. See ya."

The next morning came and Naruto made his way to the training ground shortly before 10am. He was almost 5 hours late but he had a hunch about something. Sasuke and Sakura were both their. Sakura didn't look happy to see Naruto.

"You're late Naruto," she yelled at him with her arms crossed.

Naruto looked to the left then the right. "I don't see how. Kakashi-sensei isn't even here yet. So how could I be late if he has yet to show up?" The Fox had questioned this course of action but seeing the look on Sakuras face and that Naruto was right she only laughed silently to herself.

"Morning everyone," came the voice of their sensei suddenly as if out no where. "Are you ready for your first test?"

"Hey, you're late!" Sakura yelled.

"Sorry. A black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way." They all looked at him with daggers coming out of their eyes. "Well, um, let's get started then."

He explained the rules of the test. All they had to do was get one of two bells he had on his belt. That was it. If they did then they passed, if not they would be tied to a post made to watch everyone eat lunch and fail. He told them that the only chance they had at getting a bell was to come at him with the fill intent of killing him. When he told them to start all three of them vanished from sight leaving him to stand there alone.

Naruto sat in a tree near by looking down on Kakashi. "There is no way I can beat him," he started to think at the Fox. "Fighting a Jonin would be hard to say nothing of the fact he is elite among the Jonin in the village. I could beat him but would need to use your pure power to do it and then I would just end up killing him. Sure I'd get a bell but then our little secret would be out."

"This not a test of strength then Naruto?" the Fox asked.

"No, it's a test of cunning. I don't care how good the others think they are they can't beat him one on one. But if we worked together. Oh man, its way too obvious now. A shinobi must see through deception. The real test is not getting the bells. Anyone who lives in a ninja village should be able to get this. Missions for the most part are carried out in teams. This is a test to see if we can work together."

"The reason you're put on three man teams. That's my boy. I like to think you get your sharp mind from me."

"I need to find the other two and talk to them. I have an idea. I just hope their not too stubborn to listen to me. Then again our futures are on the line so that might make them more receptive."

Naruto closed his eyes. He took in a deep breath through his nose. His sense of smell was very acute. That was something he did get from the Fox. He also had another little trick. He could smell chakra. All chakra has a distinct odor if you're receptive to it and everyone's has a slight variation that he could detect. He had found them both. Sasuke was in a tree and Sakura was on the ground.

Naruto silently moved from his hiding spot and made his way to Sasuke. He came up behind him without a sound. He placed a hand on Sasukes shoulder. Sasuke turned expecting to see Kakashi but found Naruto there with a finger to his lips indicating to him not to make a sound. With a nod of his head to his right he indicated to Sasuke he wanted him to follow. He shook his head understanding the meaning.

They both came up to Sakura and were able to get her to follow both of them. Naruto took them to safe enough distance away from Kakashi that they could speak freely.

"Ok Naruto," Sasuke started in on him sounding annoyed. "I don't have all day so make this quick."

"Just cool it there Emo Queen," Naruto said smiling wickedly. "I'll let you get back to your cutting soon enough. Now listen up, I don't care how good we think we are there is no way we can beat him one on one. But that's not the point of the test."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked quickly forgetting how mad she was at Naruto for insulting her precious Sasuke.

"Think about it. How are ninja missions carried out?"

It took a few moments. But soon Sakuras eyes lit up and the realization dawned on her. "Of course, I was so stupid not to see it before. That's why we are placed on teams. This is a test of . . ."

"Teamwork," Sasuke cut in.

"Hallelujah, there is a light at the end of the tunnel," Naruto cheered sarcastically. "Now if we go at him as a team then we have a chance. I have a plan and if you guys pull thought with your parts I can assure that you two will walk away with bells."

"Wait," Sasuke cut in. "Why us? How come you're going to let us pass?"

"The way this has to work I won't be able to get near enough to him for a bell. But it doesn't matter. In addition to sleeping in I had a hardy breakfast this morning, hehehe."

"You just do whatever you feel like don't you?"

"Yup. Now listen up, here's the plan."

Meanwhile Kakashi was getting bored. He had pulled out his book while he waited for them to do something. He has never had to wait this long before. Normally there was one member on the team that he could goad into attacking him but not this time. These kids were a lot more level headed then most.

"Of all of them I would have expected Naruto to come at me," Kakashi thought to himself. He turned another page in his book. "If he is as strong as the Third told me then I would have thought him to try me first. But then again, he was able to hide all that power for a very long time so he may not be too keen on showing it off." His thoughts were interrupted.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh," the sound of Sakuras scream sharply cut through the forest.

"What the hell?"

"Sakura, behind you!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, two above you," Sasuke yelled quickly after.

"Where did these guys come from?" Naruto yelled sounding if he was struggling in a fight.

Kakashi put his book away. He started to move in the direction the sounds of battle were coming from. Then Sakura stumbled into view from behind a tree. Blood stained her face and clothes. She was a pale as snow. Her eyes wide in horror.

"Sen . . . Sensei," she managed to get out. She fell to her knees. "Help . . .them." She fell over. In her back four kunai and three shuriken were embedded. Blood pooled around her still body.

Kakashi moved like lighting through the trees towards the area he once heard the sounds of battle. There was only silence now. He could not detect anyone else. But he could not even detect Sasuke or Naruto. Something was seriously wrong. He came to a clearing in the woods and what he saw stopped him dead in his tracks.

The ground was littered with thrown weapons. Fresh blood could be seen in the grass. Sasukes body was leaning against a tree. Kunai in hand but several more sticking out of his body. Naruto was near him. He was still moving. His clothes were shredded and he was bleeding profusely, but he was still alive.

Kakashi jumped down to him. He rolled him onto his back. "Naruto," he said while keeping a look out for the ones who did this. "What happened?"

"Rain . . . ni . . . ninja," he struggled to say. He coughed and blood spit up into his sensei's face. "Four of them. So . . . so fast" Naruto passed out.

Kakashi didn't know what to think. His team, before they even completed their first mission, was wiped out. "Is another war starting?" he thought. "Why now of all times? I need to find out what's going on."

Suddenly without any warning there was an explosion of pain in his gut. The once motionless form of Naruto had just come to life and punched him hard in the stomach. Hard enough to knock the wind out of him.

"What the," he thought as he jumped back trying to catch his breath. It was then that the forest came alive all around him. Dozens and dozens of Narutos came at him. They moved to the left, to the right, above, and all around him. Some of them attacked, other feigned attacks. As suddenly as the attacks began they stopped. All at once the Naruto clones vanished. Even the body of Sasuke vanished and he expected that the Sakura he saw was also a clone. They were all gone except for three.

Standing not too far off under a tree three Narutos stood grinning. The one in the center had his arms crossed and had the biggest grin of them all. In a puff of smoke the Naruto to his left turned into the real Sasuke and the one on his right became the real Sakura. In their hands Kakashi could see small silver bells. He looked down at his belt and the bells there were gone. He smiled under his mask but pretended to be serious still.

"Ok guys," Kakashi started to say. "Just so we are all up to speed why don't you explain what just happened."

"Now, now sensei," Sakura began shaking a finger at him. "A ninja must see through deception. And that's what we did. Well to be honest it was Naruto who guessed that this was actually a test of our teamwork."

"And this was his plan to get the bells from you," Sasuke cut in begrudgingly admitting that Naruto was right.

"When did you learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu?" Kakashi asked genuinely surprised.

"Oh that old thing," Naruto started to say. "I picked that up a while ago." He lied. "While you were distracted by all the clones Sasuke and Sakura disguised as me were able to run by and grab the bells."

"Right. Well then, I must admit I am impressed with all of you. You saw the true meaning to this test even though you knew that one of you would fail you still worked together. No one has ever done that before. You all pass."

Sakura cheered. Naruto kept on smiling. Sasuke just stood there. The three of them were very proud of themselves. Sakura even kissed Naruto on the cheek she was so caught up in the moment.

"Well, well," the Fox suddenly spoke up. "Your second kiss by another girl. You're becoming quite the ladies man."

"Not this again," he thought at her.

"Well then," Kakashi interrupted. "Team 7 will have its first mission tomorrow. See ya then."

The others had left. Sakura walked off with Sasuke. She jabbered on while he ignored her. Naruto stayed behind and sat under a tree to rest and finally enjoy some time being away from them Not a bad day for him. His team was not as useless as he had thought but they had a long way to go.

"You didn't expect to pass did you?" the Fox questioned.

"Nope. But now that I think about it, it only makes sense that I would. I mean if this was a test of teamwork having one of us fail and removed from the team makes no sense. To tell ya the truth the idea of being sent back graduating again and being put on a different team was appealing. I mean I would be older and stronger and better able to get my team mates to do what I wanted. But this is fine as well I guess."

"Hey Naruto," Kakashi had come back. "Mind if I talk to you for a second?" Naruto just looked at him without a word. "I was impressed with you guys today. Your plan took me off guard because I underestimated you. But something has been bothering me. The detail of your clones was, well, disturbing. All the wounds and weapons and the blood you made. And you say you just came up with that on the spot like that?"

Naruto just ginned and evil grin. "What can I say? I just have a very vivid imagination."

"Right." Kakashi did not believe him for a second. "Ok then, that's all I wanted to ask. Bye." He vanished.

In truth Naruto had imagined killing his classmates hundreds of time. In every way possible. It made him happy. Seeing it come to life today made him feel even better. For now he would use Sakura and Sasuke. They were tools to make him stronger. One day he would discard them but for now they had their uses. In Narutos eye the future was looking better and better.


	6. Mirror Mirror

**Chapter 5: Mirror, Mirror**

The mission to the Land of Waves had been very long. Naruto and the rest of Team 7 had been away from the village for many weeks. He loved every minute of. It was the first time in his life that he had ever been outside the village. An odd thing seeing as he saw his own village as a living hell. But since he had no place else to go he never thought of leaving. That was changing.

The village gates could be seen in the distance. The others were happy to be home he knew. That's fine. He was happy in a way as well. Never in his life had he spent so much time around people. Day and night they were together and now he could get away from them. Finally some time alone.

"It's about time we got back," the Fox interrupted his thoughts. "All this walking around is so boring."

Well, not completely alone.

Once inside the village gates they all split up. Kakashi needed to file their mission report. Sakura was eager to go home see her family and clean up from all the time on the road. Sasuke just walked off not saying anything. His ego still wounded from Naruto having to save his life during the fight with Haku. Naruto for his part went home to ditch his stuff.

It was still mid day and the last place Naruto wanted to be was home. He didn't have anyplace in mind he just wanted to get outside. The day was sunny, the sky clear, and a lone hawk flew through the air. Something was up but he didn't know it yet.

"So Naruto," The Fox cut in. "What's on your mind? You have been keeping your thoughts closed to me."

"Can't I have some privacy even in my own thoughts?" Naruto thought as he walked down the road.

"Yes, you are entitled to that. But you never keep them to yourself unless it's something big."

"Your right, it is. It's about the village. About what I'm going to do to it."

"Second thoughts?"

"Sort of. I'm not going to kill everyone after all."

"Really."

"No, just most of them, hehe. I mean how else are they going to continue to live in fear? I kill them all and burn the village to ash, then what? No one is left to remember what happened here."

"I see."

"But if there are some poor souls who survive the terrible massacre they can spread their tale of horror. Tell of how they "miraculously" escaped the carnage. They may even come back and rebuild the village, and that's fine. I won't care. My vengeance will be done and the fact they will live in fear that it may happen again will make it all the sweeter."

"I take you are now starting to think beyond your initial plans."

"I plan to survive the attack. I plan to crush any who try to stop me. So I need a new place to live. The trip to the Land of Waves got me thinking. There they didn't know me. Never heard of the demon child. Ninja missions will take me all over the world. I can make contacts in other lands, scout potential new homes, and start a new life."

"Not only did they not know of you, but when the mission was over they thought of you as a hero. That could come in handy."

Narutos eyes lit up. "You're right. If I could do it there then I could do it anywhere. Then I could be one of the pathetic survivors of the Leaf Village massacre. Show up, tell them of how I fought as hard as I could but was unable to save the people. Really make a sob story out of it. They will be so grateful that the ninja that saved them in the past managed to survive that they would take me in. No questions asked."

"Oh Naruto, hearing you talking like this gets my blood pumping. Your plans for vengeance is coming together quite well. Let some live, continue the fear, and move to someplace where you are celebrated as a hero. Beautiful."

Naruto was genuinely smiling now. That's why he had kept this from the Fox. He wanted it to be a surprise. Her reaction made him happy. He used to never think about the aftermath of his attack. In truth he use think he may not survive it so never planned for the future. But now, after the events in the Land of Waves, he knew he had a good chance. He needed all the angles covered now.

"Hey Naruto," Sakuras voice suddenly came from down the street. Naruto was surprised to see her so soon. He thought she would be sic of being around him by now. She came walking up to him. "Can I walk with you for a bit?"

"Uh, sure Sakura."

"I want to ask you something, but it's not easy for me to say." Naruto looked at her quizzically. "Could you help me train some?"

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, is that so strange."

"Well, yeah it is. I mean I would have thought you would have asked Sasuke. I'm just the weird guy on your team."

Sakura winced a little at the word weird. She remembered what she had said to him that one time. She regretted it now wishing he had forgotten.

"I'm sorry Naruto. It was uncalled for. I was just being a bitch." Naruto was shocked to hear her talk like that about herself. "But that seems like it was so long ago and we have been through so much. I mean you were so cool during the last mission and all I could do was stand around and pretend I was being useful."

She was right about that. While Sasuke and Naruto did all the fighting she just stood back and tried to protect the bridge builder. But if anyone had attacked her then she would have been unable to stop them.

"Forget about what has been said in the past Sakura," Naruto really no longer cared. "It was a long time ago and things have changed."

"Thank you." Sakura was relieved. Over the past few weeks she has been made to face the truth of how weak she was. "I did ask Sasuke for help. He told me he didn't have the time to waste with me. That there would be no point and I would just be getting in his way."

"Typical Sasuke," Naruto thought to himself. "We both have our desire for vengeance but he's so single minded he does not bother to look at the big picture."

"So will you help me Naruto?" she asked.

"Sure Sakura," Naruto was glad that she had asked him. This was good opportunity. "Sasuke was dumb to turn you down. If you can become stronger as and individual then you will make the group stronger. So sure, I will work with you."

"Thanks Naruto."

"That was big of you Naruto," the Fox jumped in. She had been listening to the conversation wondering what Naruto was really up to. "So what's the scam?"

"No scam," he thought. "What I said was the truth, sort of. She is a tool to make me stronger. But what good is a tool if it's dull and rusty. If I can make her stronger then it can only help me out later."

Sakura had fallen in step beside Naruto as they walked down the street. Naruto was distracted by his conversation with both the Fox and Sakura. So much so that when he rounded a corner he walked right into someone who was coming the other way. He was knocked back a few steps mostly because the person he ran into was a bit bigger then he was.

Looking him over Naruto didn't know what to make of him. He was dressed in a black jump suit with a hood pulled tight over his head. His face covered in purple makeup and there was something strapped to his back. He looked like a clown with a mummy on his back. The tall blond next to him was attractive though.

"Hey watch it punk," the clown yelled at Naruto. Naruto just stood there looking him over. It was hard to look him in the face. Hard because every time he tried he wanted to laugh out loud. "What? You're not even going to say your sorry!?!"

"Hehehe," Naruto didn't stop this laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"With a face like that people must tell you their sorry all the time."

The blond girl with him turned her head but could still be heard giggling. Even Sakura let a small laugh slip as well. Ironically the only one not laughing was the clown. This only made him madder. He reached out and pulled Naruto to him by the front of his jacket.

"I'm going to wipe that smile right off your face kid."

"Kankuro," the blond broke in sounding concerned about something. "_He_ will be here soon."

"Calm down Temari," he said while staring Naruto right in the eye. "This won't take any time at all."

"You're right it won't," Naruto said, his evil smile crossing his lips. Suddenly without any warning two Shadow Clones appeared behind Kankuro, one to the left and the other to the right, both with kunai in hand. They each pressed their blades to his throat. No one had seen Naruto make the clones he was so fast. It was then that the four of them were interrupted.

"Damn it," Naruto thought. "Sasuke is here."

Just then a rock flew through the air and hit Kankuro in the hand. The pain made him let go of Naruto. Sasuke sat up in a tree holding another rock in his hand. The clones then disappeared. Naruto didn't need them any more. Besides if he had to kill this clown then he wanted to do it with his own hands. It was just more fun that way.

"Thought you could use a hand, Naruto," Sasuke lied. He had watched for a while from a distance. He wanted to see Naruto get beat up. Then he saw the hand signs and new Naruto was making clones. That's when he decided to show up and come off looking like the hero.

"Great, more Genin punks," Kankuro said trying to gain some of his composure back and hide how scared he was. "I'm tired of playing around with you guys." He then took the mummy of his back and stood it up on the ground next to him. "I'm going to take care of you all right now."

"You're going to use the Crow for this?" Temari questioned. "That's insane. He will be here any time now."

The three boys stood facing off. Sasuke and Naruto stood at the ready waiting to see where this was going. Temari and Sakura both stood off to the sides thinking how stupid boys were. Always trying to show off and see who is tougher. Naruto suddenly became deadly serious.

"Naruto something very bad is coming!" the Fox suddenly yelled. That's what changed Narutos demeanor. "I can feel something very powerful approaching." For his part Naruto took a quick sniff of the air but it confused him. All he could smell was sand.

"Kankuro," a calm cool voice said. Everyone then turned their heads to the tree branch next to Sasuke. From it sanding upside down was a young man with red hair and a giant gourd on his back. "Stop it now. Before you embarrass us even more."

"Oh, hey there Gaara," Kankuro said sounding like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I didn't see you there. Let me explain."

"Just save it please. I really don't want to hear it right now." Gaara then looked to the rest of the group standing there. He eyed Naruto looking him over closely. Naruto was doing the same. "I apologize for the actions of my teammate. He is very excitable and tends to act without thinking. We will take our leave of you now and let you go about your day without any more trouble from us."

It was then that he vanished in a swirl of sand and then reappeared between Kankuro and Temari. The three of them walked past Naruto and Sakura. Narutos eyes never left Gaara. The Fox was pacing her cage back and fourth greatly agitated by the source of the power the red head possessed.

"Hey wait a second," Sakura suddenly blurted out. The three ninja turned to look at her. "I can tell from your head bands you come from the Village Hidden in the Sand, from the Land of Wind. And while your nation and ours are allies ninja from different villages need permissions before entering another. So what's your business here?

"Wow, you are clueless," Temari answered. "You have no idea what's going on here do you?"

"We just got back from a long mission in another land," Naruto fired back. "We have been busy killing one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist so please forgive our ignorance." Naruto lied, but only a little.

The look on the faces of Temari and Kankuro was what he expected. Even Gaaras eyes widened. Everyone knew of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Naruto didn't want them to think they were any ordinary Genin. That they should think twice before ever picking a fight with them again.

"Well in that case," Temari continued. "We are here for the Chunin Exams. Genin from all over are coming to participate. We just got here a bit early."

That's when Sasuke jumped down from the tree he was sitting in.

"Hey you," he said. "The one with the gourd. What's your name?"

"They call me Gaara of the Desert," he said not looking at Sasuke but past him. "You can just call me Gaara. And you, who are you?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"That's nice, but I was talking to the other guy on your team."

Everyone's head turned to Naruto. His eyes were cold and they never stopped staring at Gaara.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto Uzumaki," Gaara repeated the name out loud slowly. "I will do well to remember that. Until next we meet."

The three of them once more headed down the road and out of sight. Sasuke was pissed about being ignored. Sakura stood there thinking. Naruto did not know what to think. He knew that Gaara was dangerous. He knew it because Gaara was just like him.

"Well, I'm out of here," Sasuke said and then headed down the road in the other direction.

"Sakura," Naruto said. "Let's get going too."

"Hu?" she questioned.

"You still want to train don't you?"

"Oh, yeah. Thanks Naruto."

The two of them spent the rest of the day at their teams training ground. The next day Kakashi told them he had selected them to participate in the Chunin Exams and that they had one week to get ready for it. Sakura and Naruto spent several hours each day leading up to the exam training.

Sakura was weak physically. Naruto showed her his usual routine. He taught her all the things he did to train his body and make it stronger. They also worked on her weapon skills and throwing practice. It was time well spent for Sakura because she was really improving each day. Naruto got a lot out of it as well.

Sakura was excelled at chakra control. She did not have a lot of it but what she did have could be used to a perfect degree. She had helped Naruto with his control during the Land of Waves mission and continued to work with him on it. That sort of thing was hard for Naruto because he was not very precise. He was more of a destructive force. She also had a brilliant mind and sharp eyes. She could see deceptions and traps faster then him. The more she thought like a ninja the better she became. As a tool she was coming along quite well and proved to be very valuable to Naruto.

The night before the exams came quickly. That afternoon Naruto had spent with Sakura, training. She was as ready for the test as he could make her. They broke early to rest up. Naruto had dinner at the ramen bar and then headed to the top of the Hokage faces. He stared up into the night sky for hours. He loved looking at them. Sometimes he imagined he could fly thought the open space between the stars. Travel to each one of them. The freedom he would have.

The familiar smell of sand interrupted his dream. Naruto got to his feet and turned around. Standing a few yards off with his arm folded across his chest was Gaara. The Fox once more grew agitated by his presence.

"Watch it my son," the Fox said growling. "He is deadly."

"So am I," he whispered back.

"Hello, Naruto Uzumaki," Gaara greeted him. His voice was calm and almost friendly.

"Yo. Fancy meeting you up here. Something I can do for ya?"

"I was out for a walk and happen to see you up here. Thought I'd come by so we could talk."

"Out for a walk and just happen to see me on top mountain. Where were you walking? On a cloud? Hey, let's make a deal. You don't lie to me any more and I won't toss you over the cliff."

"I apologize. I did not mean to anger or offend you. I was out hoping to find you. I think we have some things to talk about."

"Us? What could we have to talk about? Wait, let me guess. Could it have to do with the bundles of joy we both have attached to our souls? Hahahaha." Naruto began to laugh sadistically. "I call mine mommy." Naruto said that, referring to the relationship he had with the Fox, to try and rattle Gaara because saying it out loud just sounded twisted.

"So you can feel the demon inside of me as much as I can feel the demon inside of you. Please let us talk, I do not wish any trouble."

"You should tell that to your team."

"My brother does not think before he acts. Once again I am sorry for his trouble."

"Brother, eh? Would that mean the cute blond is your sister?"

"Yes."

"How nice that must be for you. Always surrounded by family. Watching every little thing you. Making sure you don't cause trouble."

"Actually I wanted to be on a team with them so I could look after them. So I could protect them."

"Hmmm, novel idea I guess. But putting that aside you and I have a lot in common." As he had been speaking Naruto was walking around Gaara in slow circles. Gaara never moved. Just watched Naruto as he came around the front of him. "We're like brothers." Naruto moved quickly along side Gaara and placed an arm over his shoulder. "Yup, the twin brothers of hell." Naruto began to laugh that evil laugh again.

Gaara was nervous. Not because Naruto was so close to him but because of what he could feel coming off of him. There was something not right about him. Something unbalanced. The Fox could feel it too. Something deep inside Naruto was reacting to Gaara. Something frightening.

Naruto moved around to the front of Gaara. "So, when did you learn about your little friend?" He said this as he gently patted Gaaras stomach with the back of his hand.

"When I was old enough, my father explained what had been done to me. What it had cost them but why it was so important to our village." There was a look of sadness in his eyes as he suddenly remembered the price his mother paid for his birth.

"Your family did this to you?" Naruto was genuinely surprised to hear this. "That's really fucked up. I thought I had it bad."

"What do you mean?"

"I never knew my family. I never knew the man who did this to me. I grew up alone. But have to be with the very people who made you into a freak everyday. That can't be easy."

Naruto had calmed down just a little. He had walked a few paces back from Gaara. He almost felt a little sorry for him. Naruto could imagine his life. Since they were the same it had to be just like his, but worse. He could not even begin to know what it would be like if the man who had done this to him had lived. If everyday he had to see him knowing what he had done to him. It was bad enough having to see his face on the mountain each day.

"It's not bad at all. I don't think of myself as a freak. I'm honored that they picked me. I am a source of strength to my people. I was made to be their protector and the strongest shinobi in the Land of Wind. With the support of my family and friends I'm well on my way to making that a reality. I just never knew there were others like me."

"LIAR!" Naruto snapped back with great force. "I told you to stop lying to me."

"I don't understand."

"You left out all the best parts." Naruto began to pace back and fourth again. "Let me fill them in with parts from my life. Like you said we are alike. You forgot to mention that everyone in fact hates you for what you are. They hate the fact that you were born. They insult you, call you names, look down on you, spit on you, throw rock at you, teach their children to hate you, and then send people to come for you in the night and try and **KILL YOU**." The last two words were filled with so much venom he spat them out.

Naruto stopped to catch his breath. Gaara just stood listening to him. Watching him walk back and fourth growing more agitated with each step. Gaara couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was this how he really grew up?

"I'm sorry Naruto. I had no idea that your life had been like that. It's like you have been forced to live a nightmare."

"SORRY!" Naruto stopped dead in his tacks and stared Gaara straight in the eye. "YOU'RE SORRY!?!" Naruto relaxed for a moment while his mind began to turn. "I don't want your pity. I don't need you to feel sorry for me."

Naruto took a deep breath as if trying to calm himself down. The Fox was getting nervous. Naruto was becoming unstable and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She could only sit and watch.

"You and I are brothers Gaara." Naruto smiled when he said that. "We are one and the same. Except one of us was taken and raised in a golden palace, surrounded by family and love. The other was raised in the gutter, surrounded by loneliness and hate.

Naruto paused for a bit to let his words sink in. Gaara said nothing. He stood there listening to him. Listening to his words trying to imagine the world that Naruto described. It was something straight from his nightmares. He could feel Narutos pain. Despite what Naruto said he did feel sorry for him. But also in a way admired how far he had come alone.

"Standing here looking at you is like looking into a mirror," Naruto continued. "Except the glass in cracked and smashed. So all you get back is a broken reflection. You look at me and see your deepest nightmare come to life. You see what could have been. You think to yourself, there, but for the grace of god, go I."

"Your right Naruto," Gaara answered him at long last. "That is exactly what I see. A life of pain and suffering. A nightmare I have had since the day I learned of the demon inside of me. I can only imagine the world you live in."

"I could fix that for you. I could make you like me." Naruto once more dawned a smile that could give ice the chills. "I would start by killing your brother and sister." Gaaras eyes widened briefly as he contemplated whether or not Naruto was being serious. "Then travel to your village, kill your family, friends, and everyone else. Then you would have no one. You would be all alone. Then you would no what it would be like have a heart of hate. A hate of me. Then you would be just like me."

There was a brief moment of silence that was filled with tension. Gaara had no idea if Naruto was serious. He knew he was very powerful, but was he really so twisted that he would make good on his threat?

"On second thought," Naruto continued. "That sounds like a lot of work and I don't really think I could stand having another me around."

Gaara let out the breath he had been holding. Naruto seemed to be taking joy in tormenting him. "Naruto, what you said about what I see in you is true. You are everything I was afraid of becoming. But what is it you see when you look into the same mirror? What do you see looking at me?"

"What I see? I see a fantasy. I see a lie. What I see isn't right. What I see ISN'T FAIR! YOU'RE NOT NATURAL! BEINGS LIKE US AREN'T SUPOSE TO BE HAPPY! TO HAVE FRIENDS AND FAMILY! BEING LIKE US ARE EXPECTED TO LIVE WITH NOTHING! SO WHY DO YOU HAVE EVERYTHING!?! IT ISN'T FAIR!

Naruto was beyond enraged. He could not stop the flow of hate. For Gaaras sake he was not in the right state of mind to fight him effectively. Naruto needed to get out of there. There before him stood someone just like him except he had everything he didn't. He had a life of joy while Naruto lived in hell.

"I'm leaving now. For your own sake, never bother me again. Go back to your perfect little world." Naruto started to walk away. He had said all he was going to. He couldn't think straight anymore.

"Your right," Gaara said to the retreating form of Naruto. "It's not fair. I must be an affront to everything you have ever known. But you need to know something. You have a right to be happy." This stopped Naruto in his tracks. He turned his head and looked at Gaara. "Just like me, you deserve to be happy as well. Is there nothing or no one in your life that lightens your heart? Even a little. Is there no one precious to you?"

"Precious to me?" Naruto thought. The words echoed in his mind. The same words spoken to him by Haku. He didn't know how to answer it then. He still didn't today but he was closer to an answer then he knew.

Naruto stared at him for a moment. He was right. He did deserve to be happy. There was someone in his life that touched his heart. Naruto just didn't know it yet. He could not see the person who was making such an impact in his life. Someone that he didn't know that he could not live without. Naruto then vanished into the night leaving Gaara alone. The Chunin Exams began in the morning and Naruto needed time to think.


	7. Help From an Angel

**Chapter 6: Help From an Angel**

The morning of the Chunin Exams finally dawned. The Fox, who had watched over Naruto all night, gently waked him so he would not be late. Despite it all Naruto managed to sleep when he got home.

The night before he was a wreck. After leaving the mountain top he was a hurricane of emotions. He had spent hours just walking about the village playing the events over and over. He didn't even know he had come home until he was standing inside his apartment. He walked over to the couch, fell over, emotionally drained, and beyond exhausted he slept deeply.

All night long the Fox sat and watched over Naruto and worried. She was scared for him. Something was wrong with him. Never before had she seen Naruto loose control like that. In the past he had become enraged, even to the degree he was last night, but always he was in control. Always he was in a clear sate of mind, having a purpose, a goal. The confrontation with Gaara was different. It had set something in motion that was changing Naruto. Neither one of them knew what was going on.

"I'm not going to talk about it," Naruto said referring to the events of the night before.

"I see," the Fox said solemnly.

"Mom, I know you're worried." Naruto rarely called her Mom. While he thought of her as one he just normally called her the Fox. Calling her mom meant he needed her to be that right now and nothing else. "I know there is something wrong with me. Something is going on that neither of us understands. We can do nothing but wait and deal with things as they happen. Take it one day at a time as we always have."

"You have no idea what it's like in here. I can only sit and watch as my boy is being torn apart inside. No amount of my power can heal those wounds. To sit and watch as someone you love is being hurt is more torture then you know. I walk these bars and rage against my cage unable to do anything. Damn that man! DAMN THE FOURTH FOR DOING THIS TO YOU! IT'S HIS FAULT YOU SUFFER NOW LIKE YOU HAVE ALL YOUR LIFE!"

Naruto closed his eyes. He retreated into his mind. To the place that the Fox lived. He did not come here often. Not as much as he would have liked to. When he was young it used to be a dank sewer with pipes and rusted walls. As their relationship grew he changed it so she would not be alone in the dark. Now it was an open green field with trees, blue sky, and unlimited sunshine. The cage was still there but it was no more then bars over a cave.

"Mom, please calm yourself," Naruto said once he stood outside the bars.

On the other side stood the Fox, but not in the form one would expect. She was a beautiful woman. Her eyes were a fiery red and on her face were the same whisker marks that lined Naruto's. Her hair was extremely long and burned a bright orange. Moving about her were nine orange and red tails. She was dressed in an elegant white kimono with black and gold accents to mirror Naruto's color style. Had she been a woman in the real world her beauty would be unmatched.

"I'm sorry my son," she said apologetically. "I know how my moods can affect you."

"Right now we don't need rage. Yesterday is over. What's done is done and now we have to face today. What ever happens will happen. Let us be ready for it but not dwell on what could be."

The Fox smiled. She wanted to reach between the bars and take hold of her son. He had grown so much so fast. If only the seal would let her. "How did you come to be so smart? Saying all the right things, acting so grown up."

Naruto smiled wide. "I have a good role model." They both laughed "Ok, no more of this sappy stuff. I need to get going. Don't feel like being yelled at by Sakura for being late."

Naruto left the field and was back in his apartment. He gathered his things and set out to meet up with his team. Despite what he said the events of the pervious night weighed heavy on him. But it wasn't going to stop him. He met up with Sakura and Sasuke and they headed to the Academy where the first part of the exam was scheduled to take place.

They arrived at the Academy and made there way inside. They soon came to a crowd of people standing around a door that was being guarded. A young man with a black hair, very bush eye brows, and wearing a tasteless green leotard had just taken a couple of punches from the two guarding the door. A girl with brown hair steeped forward.

"Please, let us through," the girl with brown hair said. "We need to go in there."

As she took another step forward she was punched in the face by one of the two guards in the door. She fell back like her teammate had just a moment before. There were murmurs from the crowd. Sasuke's eyes lit up with excitement. Sakura stood there with a small grin on her face like she knew something the rest of them didn't. Naruto looked at her confused.

"Listen up fools," one of the door guards started to say. "We're doing you a favor here. If you can't get past us then you have no hope of surviving the exams. So just go home and save yourself the pain."

Sasuke made his way through the crowd of onlookers. He approached the two in front of door and he was smiling. Sakura was still smiling too. Naruto was confused as to what was going on. He wondered if Sasuke was going to fight them both. Trying to prove how strong he was.

"So, you think your getting in here punk?" one of the two questioned.

"Why would I?" Sasuke replied coolly. "We are supposed to go to a room on the third floor, this is just the second."

The crowd again began to talk among themselves again. They were very confused as to what was going on. The sign above the door said 301, the room they all were told to go to. It was then that Naruto got what was happening. Until then had not bothered to look at the number over the door. He knew they were on the second floor. He was more interested in the fight that was happening when he got there and not why they were fighting.

"Tell them Sakura," Sasuke continued. "You have the sharpest eyes and analytical skills on our team. I bet you saw the weak genjutsu the second we got here."

"Your right," Sakura said while stepping forward. "I did see it. This is the second floor not the third. I'm sorry there boy but you will need to do better then that to keep us out of the exams."

"So you saw through a simple genjutsu." It was then that the sign numbers changed from 301 to 201. "Now try and get through this."

The one that had been talking began to throw a punch at Sasuke. Sasuke began to counter with a kick to the face. They were both interrupted by an unlikely source. The young man in the green leotard suddenly appeared in between both combatants. Stopping each with just his hands.

Sasuke backed off. He was clearly impressed with what the guy in green had just done. His teammates on the other hand were not so pleased.

"Good job Lee," the girl with brown hair said. "It was your idea to hide our true skills."

"I know," he said sounding embarrassed. "I'm sorry. It's just . . . bah."

"Come on, let's get out of here," said there other teammate who had long hair and pearl colored eyes.

The three of them walked off. The rest of the people that were there began to disperse as well. Sakura who was still very pleased with herself walked over and took both Naruto and Sasuke by the hand.

"Come on guys," she said flashing them both a smile. "Let's get going. We have an exam to ace."

Naruto was still a little uncertain about what had just happened but didn't care. Sasuke was a little embarrassed to be holding hands with Sakura but she had and iron grip and walked slashed dragged them both down the hallway.

On there way to the correct room they were only interrupted one more time. The young man in green stopped them. He introduced himself as Rock Lee and challenged Sasuke to a fight. Sakura was concerned about being late for the exam. Sasuke was sure he would beat him in no time at all. Naruto stood around bored hoping that they could get this over with. It's not like anyone wanted to fight him so this was just a waste of time.

The fight was over quickly. Sasuke lost. Now Naruto was interested. He had beaten Sasuke with only taijutsu. Naruto wanted to fight him now and test his power against someone as fast and strong as Lee. It was a shame that the fight was interrupted by a giant talking turtle. Things took an even sharper turn to the extremely weird when Lee's sensei showed up.

Just outside the room they were supposed to be in Sakura noticed that Naruto did not look too well. He was a little pale and she saw he was shaking ever so slightly.

"Hey, Naruto," she started to say. "Are you ok?"

"That guy back there. What he did, it . . . it was . . . disturbing."

"Hu?"

"All the crying and hugging and babbling about youth. Oh man . . . I think I just threw up a little in my mouth."

Sakura just sighed and opened the door to the room. Inside, the room was full of Genin. All of them staring at the new arrivals. All of them looking mean. As they walked in Naruto winced ever so slightly. The smell of all the different chakra mixing in the small room created a funky smell that Naruto didn't like.

"Well look who finally showed up," the voice of Kiba addressed them. He came walking over with the rest of his team, Shino and Hinata, in tow. "Looks like we are all here." He was indicating the other three rookie Genin, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji.

"What, you guys are here too?" Shikamaru could be heard saying. "This is going to be a drag."

By this time Naruto was ignoring everyone. He could care less that everyone he use to go to class with was here. But there was one person there that he was happy to see. The only person in his class that he could ever stand being around.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto said to her as he walked over to where she was standing. "It's been a while."

"Oh, n . . .Naruto," she stammered out. When Naruto had walked up to her she had been deep in thought. Something was troubling her. She did her best to hide it. "It's good to see you."

"How have you been? Gone on any exciting missions yet?"

"No, nothing very interesting. Our team is mostly recon so we don't do anything all that exciting." Pushing her troubled thoughts aside she tried to relax while talking to Naruto. She was glad to see he was well.

"It's only a matter of time. We just got back from a big mission in the Land of Waves. It was the first time I had ever left the village. It was really something."

"I heard about it. It sounds like it was really dangerous. Um, Naruto, did they really name the bridge after you?"

"Oh you heard about that." It was Naruto's turn to be embarrassed. "Yeah they did sorta name it after me. Maybe one day I will show it to you." Naruto was babbling now. Hinata's face started to turn red a little. "So, the Chunin Exams, exciting stuff." Naruto was desperate to change the subject.

"Oh, yes it is. I wasn't sure I was going to be here at first. But I knew that I needed to give it a try." She knew Naruto would be there. She wanted to do well. She wanted him to see how strong she could be.

"That's the spirit. You never know what you are capable of unless your test yourself."

Hinata began to smile. It was almost as big as the one on Naruto's face. Suddenly they were interrupted by a commotion coming from the other side of the room. The Sound ninja had become upset by something said by a Leaf ninja named Kabuto. He had been talking to the others and showing them some cards. Naruto and Hinata turned in time to see Kabuto jump back and just barley dodge the attack. It looked like he was fine until his glasses broke and he then vomited on the ground.

"Interesting," Naruto thought to himself. "There is something more to that attack but I can't quite tell what they did."

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the exam proctor.

"Ok maggots, enough fooling around." He was a tall man with a commanding voice. "Try that again and you three will get to spend a day with me." He said that with a sadistic smile. It was scary but he still had nothing on Naruto's. "My name is Ibiki Morino. I will be the proctor for the first exam. It will be a written test. Now follow me."

"A written exam?" Naruto thought to himself.

"Oh no," the Fox echoed his concerns.

They were each given a number that corresponded to a seat in the room. It took a little while but before long everyone was seated. Naruto had no idea where his team was. The room was huge and full of people. Hinata had been seated next to him. They all sat quietly while they listened to Ibiki explain the rules of the test.

The rules for the test were far more complicated then any test Naruto had ever taken. It had ten questions but the tenth question would not be given out until the last fifteen minutes. You start the test with a perfect score and for every question you miss you loose one point. The real odd part was that if you are caught cheating then you loose two points. Cheat five times then you and your team are gone. No pressure.

"I am so boned," Naruto thought to the Fox. Naruto was not the best student but he was never the worst. He held back so not to be noticed. But still he had his problems in school. Written exams were always his weak point.

"It may not be so bad," the Fox said not only trying to reassure him but herself as well. "Just read through the questions and answer the ones you can. If you get a couple then you should be ok." She read through the test with him. "You're right, you are seriously boned."

"Come on, don't say that. I mean you're the great Nine-Tailed Fox. You've been around forever. You should have vast amount of knowledge. This test should be cake for you."

"Naruto, hon, I don't even understand half the words used to make up the questions. Solving math problems and deciphering codes was not something I ever did"

"Ok, I'm going to be sick again."

"Wait Naruto, just calm down. Deep breath. It's time to think. Time to be rational."

"Right. Ok, let's forget the questions. Remember the bell test. Shinobi tests are always more then they seem. So, what's the trick here?"

"I think it has something to do with cheating."

"That has to be it. Normally if you get caught cheating on a test then its game over. Here you can get caught up to five times before getting the boot. And the questions are so hard that you have to cheat in order to answer them. That's it."

"It's a test of information gathering, not knowledge."

Yeah, so if that's the case, I'm still boned."

"Yup."

"I never learned any information gathering techniques. I'm not very subtle. My answer to most things is to punch it in the face."

"I know. But look at that. Hinata is tearing through this thing."

"Of course she is. She is on a recon team. I bet she knows all sorts of ways of getting the answers to the test. I mean she is really smart."

"Maybe you should spend some afternoons training with her. I know she would enjoy it." The Fox was hinting at something that just flew right over Naruto's head.

"When this is over I plan to. I bet she could teach me lots of things."

"Oh, I'm sure of it."

During this entire exchange people all around Naruto came to the same conclusion as to what the real test was here. Most people seemed to have a way to answer the questions. The ones that did not were being caught left and right by the sentinels. Naruto just sat there unable to do anything. All hope seemed lost.

"Uh, n . . . Naruto?" Hinata whispered trying not to be heard by anyone else.

"What is it Hinata?" Naruto answered back just as quietly.

"If you want, you can look at my test for the answers."

"You're an angle. Truly you're my angle."

Hinata didn't say anything. She couldn't. Her face was a bright red and she knew if she tried to say anything nothing would come out. She just sat there as Naruto carefully copied the answers from her paper. He did so quickly to cut down the chance of being caught.

"Thank you Hinata," he said once he was done. "You took a big risk. Had you been caught it would have meant your team as well."

"Oh, no, it . . . it was nothing. I, uh . . . I just wanted you . . . I mean . . ." Her face became even redder then it had be before.

"No, it is a big deal." Naruto completely miss her slip of the tongue. "I owe you big time. I promise to make it up to you, and I always look out for those who are kind to me."

The rest of the time, until the tenth question was given out, was spent in silence. Hinata couldn't speak. She was too excited. All of the kind word he had said to her. She was so happy, but at the same time she was also still worried about something. She knew something but didn't want to let it out. She didn't want things to change. She just wanted to be happy right then.

"Ok everyone, listen up," Ibiki voice boomed across the room startling some. "It's time for the last question. But there are some more rules you need to know. You are all free not to hear the last question. If you choose not to then you fail and your team fails. If you take the last question but get it wrong then you will never be allowed to take the Chunin Exam again and never pass Genin level. Decided now."

There was a great deal of talk going on. Some yelled out about how unfair it was. But Ibiki was adamant about his rules. It started slowly at first. Then gradually more and more people raised there hands. The room was thinning out. Ibiki kept trying to psyche them out. Naruto was getting irritated. He didn't care about never passing Genin. That was not in his plans. But his nerves were shot. Last night and the stress of the written test had him on edge and he needed to explode a little.

Naruto raised his hand. He could hear small gasps from the people who knew him. He then slammed it hard on the desk in front of him and stood up.

"Just get on with it!" he bellowed "You're not going to scare me off with your big talk. I'm tired of sitting here, I'm hungry, and I had a really bad night last night. So if you don't mind hurry it up!"

Naruto's words untied the rest of the class. People were all nodding in approval and the ones who were thinking of wavering were now committed to staying. No one else would raise their hands. No one else was going to quit.

"Ok then," Ibiki started to say realizing it was time to do it. "Then there is only one thing left to say. You all pass the first exam."

The wave of relief and confusion could be felt through the entire building. Most sat wide eyed at what he had just told them. How did they all just pass?

"Let me explain," Ibiki addressed their confusion. "The first part of the test was to see how well you could gather intelligence. You passed if you didn't get caught. What could be worse then gathering no information is being fed disinformation. Only exceptional shinobi could pass that test. The second part of the test was a test of your resolve. There will be time when you are sent on a mission that there is a good chance you won't be coming back. Do you play it safe and go home placing the lives of your village in danger, or do you do what you have been trained to do and continue on. Everyone still here chose correctly."

There was still some uncertainty in the room. But for the most part everyone was glad the first part was over. It was time to relax a little and catch their breath. They were wrong.

"Incoming," both the Fox and Naruto said at once.

It was just then a giant tarp ball broke through the window. It unfurled in to a banner and standing it front of it was an odd woman. A very excitable woman.

"Ok listen up kids," she began to yell like a cheerleader. "You guys have had it easy up till now, but that's going to change. I'm Anko Mitarashi, the proctor for the second exam. So everyone lets go!" She pumped her fist into the air to rally everyone around her.

Everyone in the room just stared on in amazement. Their eyes wide and they were still confused. Who is this woman and what the hell is she doing?

Ibiki stepped out from behind the banner. "You're early."

Anko just kept standing there in her power pose except the smile gone and her face was bright red. Ibiki and Anko had a brief talk and then they dismissed the groups for the day. Their group leaders would tell them where to meet for the next exam that was scheduled for tomorrow morning.

Naruto walked with Hinata out of the room. They were both going outside to wait for their teams to show up. Sakura and Sasuke showed up soon. Naruto turned to Hinata before he left with them. "Thanks again for the help in there Hinata."

"You're welcome Naruto," she said sounding a little sad that he was leaving.

"Hey Hinata, can I ask you something? I feel a little odd asking this after you helped me out in there."

"Wh . . . what is it?"

"I realized I'm lacking in some areas and could use some help. Do you think we could spend some time training together? After the exams that is."

Hinata didn't say anything at first. She just held her breath till she nearly passed out. Naruto looked worried. "YES!" she yelled not meaning to. "I mean, that would be fine. I would like that very much."

Naruto started to smile again. "Great. That's two I owe you now. Good luck on the rest of the exam." Naruto then walked off with his team.

Hinata stood there. She was nearly delirious with joy. Naruto wanted to spend time with her. He wanted to train with her. He wanted her help. He thought she was strong. But not strong enough to tell him how she feels. Then her mind drifted. She knew something she wasn't suppose to and she was suddenly a little scared. What she knew could change things. She didn't want them to change. She just wanted to be happy. She wanted him to be happy. He deserved to be happy she knew.


	8. A Walk in the Forest

A/N: Once more I want to thank everyone who has commented on the story so far. I love reading what you have to say and what you think about everything. It makes writing this that much more fun. Each addition to the story brings new readers and I welcome you all. Each chapter for me is a new adventure. I start with an idea of what I want to happen but let things play out on its own. Sometimes ending completely differently. The ending of this tale is not as clear as it was when I started. So sit back and enjoy the ride, but hang on because things are going to start getting tense from here on out.

**Chapter 7: A Walk in the Forest**

The gates to the Forest of Death loomed high. The second phase of the Chunin Exam was set to begin shortly. The rules for the test were quite simple. Every team was given one scroll, either heaven or earth, and they needed to retrieve the scroll they did not have from another team. Once a team had both scrolls they needed to make it to a tower in the center of the forest. The real trick was simply surviving the exam. Once inside the more aggressive teams had nothing to hold them back from killing the competition.

Each team would enter from a different point. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stood outside the gate they were to enter. Once the test was to begin they had to move fast. The three of them knew that they were high priority targets. All of the nine rookies were. The other teams saw them as easy marks so they had to be ready at all time for attacks.

"Are you ready for this Naruto?" the Fox asked.

"Yeah," he said to her. "This should be fun."

Suddenly it was time. The gates flung open and all the teams were off. Naruto's smile grew wide. He didn't even try to hide his excitement. Even Sasuke had a smirk on his face and Sakura was eager to get going.

"All right guys," Sasuke started to say. "Let's do this."

"Hell yeah," Naruto shouted. "Let's not waste a second."

The three of them took off into the forest. They made their way up into the trees so not be easy targets. They moved quickly from the entrance. To be slow now could be deadly. Not long after the start they could hear screams coming from other parts of the forest. Teams were already falling victim to something. Be it other shinobi or the deadly creatures that live in the forest.

After an hour of traveling the three of them came to stop to rest. They had covered a lot of ground but now needed to work out a plan of attack. It was time that they started to hunt down the other teams and find what they needed. The key was that they needed to be the hunters. Actively seeking the other teams to take what they needed. Unfortunately they had already been found by another hunter.

"Hey guys," Naruto started to say as he walked away from Sasuke and Sakura. "I'll be right back. Need to water the plants so to speak."

Naruto walked a ways off from the group. He felt at peace in the forest. Being among the trees and grass just felt right to him. He was well aware that there was danger all around him. The animals and insects that live here are incredibly dangerous. Dangerous to other people that is. Animals are smart. They can sense danger and not even the most vicious of predators would come near him. They could feel the power of the Nine-Tails within him. They knew the Fox was the ultimate predator here. If only humans were as smart.

"There is someone new out there," he thought to himself. "Odd that only one would come after us. Must be a fool."

Naruto did not have to wait long for the attack to come. Quite suddenly a Rain ninja moved up behind him. Just as fast as he appeared he struck Naruto in the back of the neck knocking him out. His body fell to the ground with a thud.

"This is going to be easy," the Rain ninja said.

"Oh really?" Naruto said from a tree branch behind him.

"What the hell?" The Rain ninja then turned back to what he thought was the unconscious body of Naruto. It was then the body disappeared in a puff of smoke. "A clone."

Naruto took his momentary distraction to make his move. In one quick motion he jumped down from the tree and closed in on the ninja. As the Rain ninja turned back around Naruto shoved a fist right into his gut knocking the air from his lungs. As he doubled over Naruto then followed up with a roundhouse kick to the side of the head. It sent him flying through the air and he hit a tree with a sickening thud.

"Damn it," Naruto said as he finished looking through the unconscious ninjas clothes. "He doesn't have his teams scroll with him. I guess he's not as dumb as I thought. Oh well. I didn't want the fun to end so soon any how."

Naruto walked back to the group.

"What took you so long?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Just taking in the sights and getting to know the local wildlife."

"Whatever. Listen up guys; if we are going to get separated again I think that we need to have a password that will identify us to each other. Our enemies could look like any one of us so we need to be prepared."

"That's a good idea Sasuke," Sakura said.

"Makes sense I suppose," Naruto said. Might be a fine idea for them but it didn't matter to Naruto. He couldn't be fooled by a simple transformation jutsu. He could tell people apart for the smell of their chakra and he knew what his teammates smelled like. But this was his secret still to keep.

"Ok then, if we get separated this is the password to identify us to each other." Sasuke started to recite what sounded like a long poem. Naruto had stopped listening because he could sense a new presence. It was odd but he knew that there was someone close by. What was odd was he could not tell where they were. Then suddenly it was gone. "Ok guys do you got it?"

"Roger," Sakura answered.

"Naruto?"

"Um, yeah, I got it." He lied.

Without warning a powerful wind began to pick up. It started to blow stronger and stronger. With it was carried a foul smelling chakra. A small pebble propelled by the foul wind whizzed past Naruto's face cutting his cheek. He whipped the blood from his face. Suddenly the wind began to blow with the force of a hurricane and it lifted Naruto off his feet. He was sent sailing through the air helpless and only able to watch as Sasuke and Sakura took cover before they too were carried away.

Naruto had been blown a great distance and came to a violent stop against a tree. The blow had dazed him and he lay on the ground for a short time. For the next ten minutes Naruto was unwilling to move. Not until his vision cleared and his breathing became regular.

"Well that was fun," Naruto said out loud as he started to stand up.

"Are you ok?" the Fox asked

"Probably. Man what a ride. I'd do it again if not for the sudden stop. Now, where the hell have I been blown?"

"More importantly we have to get back to the others. This is obviously an attack of some sort. You could smell the chakra that came with it."

"Yeah, what the hell was with that? It smelt almost like death."

A rustling in the bushes near by alerted Naruto. Before him a snake rose up. A snake larger then a house. Its cold black eyes staring right at him. It had no fear of the boy or the demon within him. The snake had the same smell of death chakra that Naruto has sensed earlier.

"Shit," was all Naruto had time to say.

In a flash the snake's tail came up behind him. It wrapped around his body quickly constricting him. Naruto was unable to move as the head of the snake drew closer. Opening its enormous mouth it engulfed Naruto in one bite swallowing him whole. Naruto was forced down the body of the giant snake by powerful mussels. Inside the body he was barely able to move. It was dark, hot, wet, and it stank.

"Oh god," Naruto thought afraid to open his mouth. "It stinks worse in here then anything I have ever smelled."

"We have bigger problems then the smell Naruto," the Fox said franticly thinking of way to save them. "Some of this slime you're covered in is part digestive acid. We stay here much longer and you're lunch."

"Like hell I am. Becoming snake crap is not how I plan to go out. But we need to think of something fast. I can feel my shoes melting."

"Can you get a grip and climb back towards the mouth?"

"No, it's too slick in here and the stomach mussels are too strong."

"If you could make the snake sick somehow then it would puke you up."

"That's a lovely image, but I have a better idea. Instead of sick let's just give him a bigger lunch then he bargained for." Naruto was able to bring his hands together. "Mass Shadow Replication!"

From the outside the snake seemed unaffected by what was happening inside of him. Then his midsection began to distend. It grew larger and larger. The length of the snake's body became grossly bloated. The snake body exploded sending over a hundred Naruto clones in all directions. The real Naruto stood up covered head to toe in blood, bile, and other assorted snake parts.

"Well," Naruto started to say as he surveyed the carnage. "This is the most disgusting thing I have ever done."

"Naruto," the Fox cut in. "I think you should wash up. That stuff on you is still digesting your clothes. I don't think running around the forest naked is a good idea."

There was a river near by. Naruto jumped in fully dressed. After a few minutes of swimming around he climbed out satisfied he got most of the snake chunks off him. He was grateful for the low humidity so his clothes would dry faster. He would have liked to take them off and lay them in the sun for a bit but could not waste the time. While he was dealing with the snake his teammates were undoubtedly dealing with who ever attacked him.

Naruto leaped into the trees and headed back in the direction the attack had come from. He stopped from time to time to get his bearing. The forest was quiet. He could not hear any signs of battle. Sampling the air all he could smell was the death chakra. It was overpowering the chakra of his teammates. But that also made it easy to follow.

Naruto was moving fast now. He was pissed. Someone tried to have him eaten and play his team for chumps. He was eager to jump into the fight and kick some ass. Before long he found where the fight had moved to. He was silent in his approach. He didn't want to alert the enemy to his presence. Right now they thought he was dead so he had the advantage.

Sasuke was pinned against a tree. He looked roughed up and was breathing hard. A fresh wound could be seen in his leg. Sakura looked ok and seemed to be out of the fighting at the moment. There attacker was a Grass ninja. The same one Naruto had seen before the second exam began. He was now slithering along a tree branch, much like a snake would, towards Sasuke.

Naruto let fly a barrage of kunai and shrunken and they impacted into the tree branch in front of the Grass ninja. He missed, but only just barely. It was then that everyone turned to look up at him. Time to save the day, again.

"Sorry Sasuke," Naruto started to boast. "I forgot that stupid password. But, I'm here now so lets party."

"He, he, he," the Grass ninja laughed as his legs snaked around the tree branch to catch up with the rest of his body. "My compliments on your stunning defeat of the giant snake . . . Naruto."

"So it was his snake," Naruto thought. "This guy is a freak for sure."

"That may be, but he is the source of the death chakra," the Fox said warning Naruto. "You must be extremely careful. I feel he is nothing like anything you have faced in the past."

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. "Take Sakura and get out of here. Run for it. He is too much for us to handle."

"Speak for yourself Sasuke," Naruto fired back. He was ready for a fight. He was in the mood for blood.

Sasuke didn't like this response. His face grew dark and he seemed to be in deep thought for a moment. Then his sharingan eyes disappeared to be replaced by his normal ones. He stood up and took their scroll from his pouch. "If it's our scroll you want come and get it. Just take it and go."

Naruto was not pleased at all to hear this. "WHAT?! Sasuke, what the hell do you think you're doing? Is this some clever way of beating the enemy? You give them everything we have."

"Well done," the Grass ninja was now standing up. His body seemed to be its normal shape again. "You're obviously natural born prey. Instinctively knowing that your only hope lies in the chance of the predator being distracted by some tastier bait."

"Come and get it." Sasuke then tossed the scroll over to their enemy.

Naruto could not understand what was going on. Was this the same Sasuke who never gave up when things got hard? Who had to the best at everything he did. Now here he was throwing their chance of passing this exam away. As the scroll turned end over end in the air Naruto made his move. In a flash he flew through the air and grabbed the scroll landing next to Sasuke.

"Stay out of this!" Sasuke hissed. "You'll ruin everything!"

In one quick motion Naruto spun around. He brought his fist up and clocked Sasuke hard in the face. The force of the impact sent him flying through the air. He barely managed to land on a near by branch.

"What do you think you're doing you idiot?!" Sasuke stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"You're the idiot, idiot!" Naruto fired back. Normally he would have enjoyed hitting him but right now he needed to knock some sense into him. "I'm not so sure that we need to run. I think we can take him. Besides, even if we did hand over the scroll there's no guarantee he'd let us live. So stop being a chicken shit."

"Oh Naruto, this is rich," the Grass ninja cut in. "And you're right. Why should I bargain when I can simply kill you and then take the scroll?"

"Shut up you snake freak." Naruto then charged the ninja. But he was not fast enough. The grass ninja had already performed some jutsu. Just before Naruto could land a punch he got body slammed by another giant snake that suddenly appeared beneath the feet of the Grass ninja.

Naruto was sent flying. He broke through several tree branches before coming to a hard stop against the underside of one. Blood spewed from his mouth from the force of the impact. His whole body was in pain. His head was swirling and his vision full of stars.

"Naruto!" the fox shouted. "Take my power. Take as much as you can handle. I'm going to flood your body with it. Kill this son of a bitch."

"Right! Let's go wild!"

Naruto began to fall back towards the ground. The giant snake moved under him and opened its mouth. It was going to eat him. At least that's what it wanted to do. Naruto had different plans.

"I'll kill you like I killed your brother." Naruto punch landed hard on the snakes face. It visibly shook the snakes whole body and the snake retreated a bit. Still falling through the air Naruto watched as a wall of fire came flying at him. He could not dodge so covered his face and used the Foxes chakra as a sort of shield.

"Ho, ho," the Grass ninja now turned back to Sasuke thinking Naruto take care of. "The fun has just begun. It's Sasuke's turn next."

The giant snake turned and moved in on Sasuke. It was too fast and Sasuke was too stunned to move out of the way. The instant before it connected it was stopped. Before him stood Naruto holding back the snake with his body. He had kunai in each hand and dug them into the snake and he looked to be holding back its attack with ease.

"Hey, are you okay?" Naruto said. He slowly raised his head to look Sasuke in the eye. "You big chicken!"

Sasuke was in shock. He could not believe that this was Naruto. His eyes were now red and wild like and animals. The marks on his face seemed to have gotten bigger. He even had fangs now and claws on his hands. It was Naruto but at the same time it wasn't.

"I'm getting tired of saving your life all the time." Naruto smiled his evil smile. But it would not last long. Just then something grabbed both of his arms and lifted him off the ground. The grass ninja was holding Naruto in front of him by only using his tongue. "Hey, let me go you freak. This is totally gross."

"He, he, he," the grass ninja held Naruto close to his face. Amazingly he could speak quite well for having his tongue wrapped around another person. "The brat of the Nine-Tails is still alive and kicking."

"He knows about you," the Fox said. She was scared. Naruto was pinned and unable to move. She wanted to give Naruto more power so he could free himself and kill this man but was afraid to. Naruto was weak form the pervious battles and his body was badly damaged internally. A majority of her power was being used to heal him but if she gave him any more it might destroy him instead.

"There's the proof." Naruto shirt had been lifted up and the seal that held the Fox was clearly visible on his stomach. "The seal shows on your skin like a tattoo."

"Hey, let me go," Naruto yelled. He thrashed about furiously. He could not believe the strength of the man holding him. It was far greater then his own. Naruto then felt the ninja's death chakra stating to gather in his hand. "What the hell are you doing? Come on and stop playing kissy face and fight me like a man!"

"Five Pronged Seal!"

Just then he thrust five fingers into Naruto's stomach. They felt like fiery daggers. Just as suddenly the power of the Fox was gone. It just disappeared like it had never been there at all. Naruto changed back into his normal form and his eyes grew heavy. He had never felt so exhausted in his life. All his energy, stamina, and chakra were gone. He had nothing left and he felt hollow inside. The last thing he felt before succumbing to the darkness was a sensation of flying through the air and the sound of Sakura's voice. He couldn't hear what she had said.

"Mom, I'm scared," he thought. There was no response.


	9. The War Within

**Chapter 8: The War Within**

The sound of the wind blowing through the apartment woke Naruto up. It sounded more like the wailing of suffering people then of wind. Opening his eyes slowly he was greeted with the sight of a red sky above him. The roof of the room he was in was gone. Sitting up he took in his surroundings.

Naruto was in his apartment. He was sure of it but it looked nothing like he remembered it. It was in ruins. The roof was missing as well as large sections of the walls. All the windows were broken, the floor had holes in it, and all the furniture was smashed. What lay outside mirrored the carnage of his small home.

Standing up from the shredded mattress of his bed Naruto walked over to a hole in the wall. Outside, the village was in shambles. The red sky cast an eerie glow over the broken remains of Konoha. Most of the building he saw were smashed and collapsed in on themselves. Others had been torched leaving a few charred remains. The streets were littered with the broken remains of the life that once flourished here. In the distance he could see that much of the forest that had surrounded the village was charred to ash.

Naruto was in shock. He could not believe what he was seeing. Every way he turned the picture was the same. Buildings were smashed and burned, the streets broken, and no signs of life could be found anywhere. Death had come to Konoha and it spared no one.

"Well, glad to see you finally woke up," a familiar voice said from behind Naruto. "I was beginning to think you would sleep forever. Not that I had anything else to do today I just didn't want to spend it here."

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said with relief in his voice. He turned to his sensei and was greeted with horror. "What happ . . ." He was cut off in mid sentence by what he saw.

"What was that Naruto? You need to speak up." Kakashi stood leaning against the door frame staring at Naruto. His clothes were all ripped to shreds. His face a ghostly white. Most distressing of all was the kunai knife deeply embedded in his sharingan eye. "Hey Naruto you don't look so good. Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm not looking good? YOU HAVE A DAMN KNIFE IN YOUR EYE!"

"Hu, oh you mean this." He pointed to his face. "I have been meaning to take that out but you drove it so deep in there it's really hard to pull out."

"I . . .I did that?" Naruto was taken off guard by that revelation.

"Look around you Naruto. You did all of this."

"Impossible. I mean why . . . how could this be?"

"You always wanted revenge on the village for the way you were treated growing up. Now you have it. Is it everything you dreamed it would be?"

"How do you know about that?" Naruto was confused he never told anyone about his desire. If they knew they would kill him without question.

"You told me. Right before you shoved this in my eye." He once more pointed to his face. "You left the village many years ago. No one knew where you had gone. Then one day you showed up at the village gate. You were just there smiling that wicked smile of yours. Then in an instant you unleashed an explosion of power and began your rampage. You crushed everything and everyone who got in your way. It was truly amazing the power you unleashed. No matter how many ninja attacked, you just wiped them all out. Even the Hokage in all her strength could not match you. When it was over what you see before you now was the result."

Naruto was dumbfounded by the story he just heard. It didn't seem possible. He had imagined him getting his revenge on the village before but nothing like this. Everything here was dead. The village, the forest, everything. That was not part of the plan. This couldn't be right. There was no way he could be responsible.

"You're lying. This can't be right. I would never go this far."

"Lying? What could I be lying about? What would it get me? I'm dead and haunting a dead village. Not a glorious afterlife if you ask me."

"Then this is some sort of dream. It has to be. I was just in the Forest of Death fighting and now I'm here."

"A dream? Maybe, or it's a vision of the future, or the past, or it just some bad ramen giving you stomach problems in your sleep. Anyhow, I got to run. I will leave you two to talk things over."

"Us two? Who are you talking about?"

"Him." Kakashi then pointed past Naruto and at a figure walking down the street.

"Who is that?" Naruto asked but got no answer. He looked back at where Kakashi had been and found only empty space.

The next thing Naruto knew he was standing on the street outside watching a lone figure walking to him Through the red dusty haze on the street he could not make out who was coming. At street level the carnage looked worse. The sheer empty dead feeling of everything started to weigh heavy. Konoha once was a bustling city of many and now stood as a ghost town.

As the figure got closer Naruto could make out some details. The first thing he saw was the bright orange of his clothes. In fact his clothes looked exactly like his own except instead of being black and gold they were orange and blue. Next he saw the same spiky blond hair that was on his own head. A knot was forming in the pit of Naruto's stomach. In an instant the figure was before him staring him in the eye. Naruto was staring at himself.

"Yo," the Naruto in orange said. The other Naruto just stood in stunned silence. "Ok Naruto, this will go a lot smoother if I'm not the only one talking."

"Who are you? I know you look like me but you can't be me."

"You're right and you're wrong. I am you. I'm just the you that is happy. Who you could have been."

"Why do you dress like a clown?"

This threw the other Naruto of his game a little. Of all things he could have been asked, of all the things he expected to be asked, having his taste in clothes being questioned was not one of them.

"I may dress like a clown but you're the one everyone is laughing at." Just then the wind no longer was blowing. It was laughing. Men, women, children could all be heard. "You hear it now."

"What is that? Why are they laughing?"

"That's the sound of all the people you murdered. Every last soul in laughing at you from beyond the grave."

"If I killed them then why are they laughing at me? I should be the one laughing at them."

"Because, in the end you proved them all right. You became the monster that everyone said you were. So yes I guess you would feel good about killing them all, but in the end they are having the last laugh."

Suddenly the pair of them was in a different location. They both stood atop the mountain above the faces of the five Hokage's. All five faces were smashed beyond recognition. No longer could one tell who the monument was for. The Naruto in black noticed the new face but was more interested in the view. From their current vantage point they could clearly see that death and destruction was truly widespread.

"Lovely view," the Naruto in orange said. He was standing next to his twin staring out over the ruins of Konoha. "You did a magnificent job of crushing this place. Very few survived. You took an obscene joy in hunting down the poor people who were hiding and pleading for their lives or the lives of their children."

"It wasn't supposed to be like that. I wanted some people to live. Not everyone deserved to die."

"Well shit happens in war. Almost none of the people you murdered deserved to die."

"War?"

"Yes, war. That's what it was when you came. You declared war on the village and you won. Congratulations."

"Why are you so happy about this? Will doing this make me happy?"

"I don't know. Does this make you happy? This should be a dream come true for you. As for me, the sight of it all makes me sic. This is my worst nightmare come to pass. Everything I ever cared about, everyone I ever loved is dead. Our war has resulted in so much innocent blood being shed I can't help but cry each night from the pain of it all."

"Our war. I don't understand."

"Oh Naruto, you and I have been at war for a very long time. It's only recently that I have been able to get an upper hand. But let's start from the beginning."

Once more the two of them suddenly appeared in a new location. This time they were in a playground. The sky was no longer red. The building were no longer smashed or burned. It was sunset and one lone blond haired boy sat quietly on a swing.

"You remember this don't you Naruto?" the Naruto in orange asked his counterpart. They both just stood staring at the boy. "Don't worry, he can't hear us. This is just a memory."

"This is the day the Fox woke up."

"Right, it is also the day of our first battle. Right now that little boy is thinking about his life. What a sad life it has been so far. On the inside we are doing battle. One of us wants to show the village that we can be a great ninja one day. Someone worthy of respect and admiration. The other one of us wants to make them all suffer. To feel the pain of a 5 year old boy who has had nothing in life. Guess who won."

"I did."

"Bingo. You filled your heart with hate that day. You took everything they threw at you and turned it into rage. I was locked away deep in your heart of hate. On that day you rejected that you could ever be truly happy. That everyone else should have to suffer with you. And you would continue on this path and never had heard from me if it had not been for him."

"Gaara!"

"Right again. That night Gaara set me free. That feeling you had of losing your mind. Like you were going insane. That was me breaking free. Until that day you rejected that you could be happy. But Gaara is just like you and has everything you always wanted."

"A father, brother, sister, a family, friends. He has everything that I never thought I could have. Everything that was denied me my whole life. All I had was the Fox."

"I am a reflection in that broken mirror you spoke of. I'm everything you could have been Naruto, if you had let yourself."

"How? How could I have been happy living the life that I have? How could you not want to take some sort of payment for all the pain?"

"I'm not saying it would have been easy. In fact you took the easy road. You closed yourself off to everyone. You decided that they were all guilty. Even the ones who love you. Yes, there are people in this world who do love you. Despite what you think you are not alone."

Again the two of them were taken to a new place. The last they saw of the playground was of young Naruto sitting in the swing glowing red. The next place the pair found themselves was by the memorial stones. On them were carved the names of all who died while fighting for the village. Except it was different. There were many stones now. All full of names.

"Notice anything different?" the Naruto in orange asked. He walked up to the stones and kneeled down as if to read the names.

"Why are there so many?"

"You murdered a lot of people. On here are the names of every single person who died during your attack. Both ninja and civilian. A lot of people use to live here. Now the only evidence they were here is their name carved on a rock. Even the names of good people who you thought of as friends are on here. All dead."

"It was not supposed to be like this. Not everyone was supposed to die."

"You said that once before. But you could not be stopped. So much hate a loathing unleashed at one time."

"This is a nightmare."

"I thought this was a dream come true for you. So if it's a nightmare let me really make it one to remember. Read the names on the rock."

Naruto didn't move. "No, I don't want to know."

"Oh, ignorance is bliss is it? If you don't know who you killed then it didn't happen? Well too bad. I'll read them for you. Lets see first up, oh this is a sad one, Tenten. What makes it really bad is that it was her wedding day. You sure did get a lot of blood on the pretty dress of hers. The husband to be had it worse. You said something about not liking the way he looked at you. So you plucked out his eyes and fed them to him. Next is Kakashi, well you know about him. Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, dead, dead, and dead. Iruka, dead. Teuchi and Ayame, the owners of your favorite restaurant, both dead."

"Why them? They were always kind to me." By this time Naruto had sunk to his knees in despair. Hearing each name tore at him more and more.

"Bet they said the same thing when you killed them. Continuing on, you made Kiba watch as you killed Akamaru, and then you killed Kiba. Shino was not long after that. Oh and you made Rock Lee kill himself."

"How could I do that?"

"You were particularly cruel with him. When a guy only has taijutsu to rely on breaking his back and confining him to a wheelchair the rest of his life is crushing in more ways then one. He killed himself not long after the attack."

"Stop it, stop it. STOP IT! Are you taking pleasure in all this? Reading off the names of people that I hurt, telling me how cruel I was. Is this making you happy?"

"Don't get mad at me. This is your doing not mine. I'm just trying to make a point. You have no real control over what will happen. In war people die despite your best intentions. This is but a small fraction of the names on these stones. So much innocent blood spilled that you could fill an ocean."

Both Naruto's looked at each other in silence for a while. Then one reading the names stood up from the stone he knelt at and studied his counterparts face. On it he could see the wash of emotions consuming him.

"They made me do this," the Naruto on his knees whispered almost hoping he was not heard.

"No one made you do this. You chose to do this because you thought it was the only option you had. The only coarse of action that you would even consider. I'm trying to drive home that there are other things to live for then revenge. Other things in life better then hate. Maybe these next few names will help drive that home."

"Like who?"

"You should know, deep down you know. One of them was Sakura. Did you know she had feelings for you? Well of course not. She doesn't realize it yet herself I bet. She didn't want to fight you but you were threatening her family, her friends, and her home. At least you killed her quick. What a pity, she had a nice body too. Could have had some fun there."

"I didn't think you were also the perverted me."

"I said I was the version of you that was happy in life, not the version of you that's gay. Wake up and start noticing things like girls. A boy your age should be more focused on tits and ass not death and carnage. Speaking of fine females, this is another sad name. Hinata."

"Hinata? No, I killed her too?"

"In a way. You see here," He pointed to her name but unlike the others it was glowing red. "She was your first victim, of sorts. While you never laid a finger on her, the only one you actually held yourself back from killing in fact, you crushed her on the inside. Why don't we go pay her a visit?"

"What?!"

Yet again the pair was suddenly in a new place. This time in a small room. It looked to be a hospital room. The walls and floor was white. There was a bed with fresh sheets on it. The door to the room was closed and there was one window. In front of the window was a rocking chair. In it sat the figure of a grown woman. Her hair was waist long and pulled back away from her face. Her eyes were pearl colored but half closed and lacked any sort of life.

"She hasn't spoken since the day you attacked," Orange Naruto said as he walked behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked as if he was about to cry. Hinata didn't even react to his touch. "She can't see or hear us either. All she does is stare out this window each day. Nothing else."

The other Naruto walked around the front of her. He kneeled down and looked up into her face. There was no emotion, no color, and no life. It was as if she was among the walking dead. In her hands she held a Leaf headband. The Leaf symbol had been crossed out with a gouge. The headband its self was cracked and broken in places.

"What is that?" the crouching Naruto asked.

"Your headband. You dropped it in front of her when you did not kill her. It's the last good thing about you that she clings to. It represents everything she admired about you. It's all she has left. I think she still holds out hope you will come back to her."

"I'm so sorry Hinata. Of all the people in the village I never wanted to hurt you. In any way." Tears began to well up in his eyes. Feelings he didn't know were there but had always been apart of him came to the surface. "I never realized what you really mean to me. You have always been kind to me. In some way you have always been there and I just didn't see it. Now look at what I have done to you. No, what I will do to you." He stood up and turned to the other Naruto. "This isn't real. It's just a dream right?"

Their location changed. The two of them were back on top of the mountain. They both turned and faced each other. It was much like the night Naruto faced Gaara but this time he really did face his opposite self. But this time there was no rage, no disbelief, only a sense of calm.

"So this is all a dream right," Naruto pleaded with himself. "None of this has happened?"

"Maybe," his orange self said in all seriousness.

"Maybe?"

"For centuries people have foretold the future with dreams. All of this will happen if you continue on your current path. But the future is not set in stone. Every action you take will change it. This is just what will most likely happen because of who and the way you are at this point in your life."

"So you're saying I should give up and play nice. Let them get away with what they have done to me my whole life. The torment. The insults. The death threats. The people who came in the night to kill me. Just forgive and forget it because this _might_ happen?"

"No. What they did to you is unforgivable. In some ways though you brought some of that on yourself. Being closed off and antisocial fed their fire. But there are other ways to strike back at them. Killing and death are easy and quite frankly very uncreative. You are Naruto Uzumaki, holder of the demon Nine-Tailed Foxes power. Be smart, be cunning, and be creative. Get back at them in a way they that will make them regret every disrespecting you."

"How?"

"I don't know. That's for you to figure out. But this," he gestured towards the ruins of the village. "This is unacceptable. You lost yourself to bloodlust. You became everything that they said you were. Nothing is worse then that."

"Damn it to hell! Why is everything getting so complicated?"

"That's what happens when you grow up. Things that were once clear are now hazy."

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't just forgive them; I'm not like you or Gaara. I can't let them get away with making my life the hell that it has been. But you are right. I can't let this happen either. It's far more then I ever dreamed of. It is truly a nightmare."

"Be careful of what you wish for is the lesson here. You always wanted them dead and now they are. Leaves a bitter taste in your mouth. Victory does no seem so sweet. But don't worry Naruto. I'm free now and ready to fight you every step of the way. I'll be damned if this happens again."

"So are we going to be having a lot of these little chats in the future?"

"Sorry to say but no. This is one time thing I'm afraid. Very special circumstances let this happen. But I will always be around. That little whisper in the back of your mind."

"My conscience."

"I guess, but I prefer to think of myself as your better half."

The two of them stood in silence for a few minutes. Naruto had much to think about. Even just standing there he was at war with himself. He was torn between wanting to chance it and attack the village or finding a new path. The names and faces of the people who he killed ran through his mind. Some he regretted others he delighted in seeing dead.

"This is a war we will not settle today," the orange Naruto said. "There is much still for you to do in life. You have a long ways to go before you get here again. Lots of growing up still to do and lots of things to change your life." The world around Naruto began to fade to black. "Looks like you're waking up. This is where we part ways but don't worry I will always be around. One last thing Naruto. You're not alone in life. When you hurt there are others who feel your pain. Find these people, look after them. They are your true source of strength."

The world then began to dissolve. Everything faded away into nothingness. Suddenly Naruto was standing in the darkness alone. His other self was gone. The wind had stopped laughing. Everything was quiet. Then this world of darkness began to fill with light. Slowly at first but it grew in intensity. Naruto opened his eyes.

Naruto was now staring up at the underside of a large tree. He felt the grass under his body. The smells and sounds of the forest filled his senses. He was back in the Forest of Death. He let out a slow breath. He was relieved.

"So, it was just a dream," he thought. "But it was still more then that. Could it all have been real?" He then sat up. "Ahhh." He cried out in pain.

The place where the Grass ninja had touched his stomach burned like hell fire. His body began to shake. He felt like he was going to vomit. His head was splitting and throbbing. Every place on his body seemed to start screaming in agony.

"Hey Fox," he thought to himself. There was no response. "Come on Fox wake up. There is something wrong with me." Still nothing. "Stop playing around. Hey, come on and say something. Fox? What's going on? Mom, please say something. Mom where are you?!" All Naruto could feel was a hollow place inside of him. "Mom this isn't funny. Why aren't you answering me? Mom . . . mom where did you go? Don't leave me. Don't leave me alone. MOM WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Naruto gripped the sides of his head with his hands. The pounding inside was like waves battering a rocky shore. It was almost deafening. He continued to shake almost uncontrollably now. Tears once more formed in his eyes. Part due from the pain in his body part from the fear of what was going on.

Naruto then screamed to the heaves for the entire world to hear. "**AHHHHhhhhh!** **WHAT DID THAT FREAK DO TO ME?!**"


	10. Naruto on the Edge

Authors Note: Greetings everyone. Sorry this one took longer to get out then is normal for me. It was a very long unpleasant week at work. I hope you all enjoy this one. Also I am sorry that I made some of you cry with the last chapter but at the same time it makes me happy you are enjoying everything so much.

**Chapter 9: Naruto on the Edge**

Naruto's return to the waking world had been traumatic. He could no longer feel the presence of the Fox within him. His pleas for her to answer him were met with silence. On top of that it felt as if his body was on fire, burning from the inside out. Specifically it was his chakra network. It was as if lava was pouring through him. All of these things hit him at once and he panicked letting out a terrible scream. He was completely unaware of the group of people that were around him or of the events that had taken place while he was being plagued by visions of the future.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked when his cry of pain alerted her that he had come around.

"Man, what's his problem?" Shikamaru asked not really caring about the answer.

Naruto looked around him trying to understand what was going on. No longer in the trees he was sitting on the ground in a clearing in the forest. A short ways off from where he was sitting was Sasuke and Sakura. Ino was there as well supporting what looked like an unconscious Rock Lee. Shikamaru and Choji were also there staring at Naruto wondering what he was making so much noise about. Looking up into the trees Naruto even spied Tenten and Neji. Naruto tried to stand but only feel back down to his knees in pain.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled out and ran over to him. She could see he was clearly in pain. Reaching him she helped him to a sitting position and leaned him against a nearby tree trunk. "Naruto you feel like you're burning up. Here drink this." She took out canteen of water and helped him drink.

"Than . . . thank you Sakura," Naruto said in a shaky voice. He then looked closely at her. "Sakura! You're all . . . all beat up. Wha . . .what happened? And wh . . . why is everyone here?" Naruto then started coughing. Talking was becoming a strain.

"Rest. You have done more then enough now Naruto. You saved the day again. I'll explain everything else to you later, ok?"

"Ok. Oh . . . Sakura . . . you're hair . . . it looks good short."

Sakura smiled at him. "Thanks. Rest now Naruto."

Naruto watched Sakura walk back over to where the others were now standing. His eyes were heavy and he was exhausted, but he could not sleep. There was too much pain. The fire in his body still burned. He took another sip of water. It felt good but was not nearly enough to put out the flames.

"How is he?" Tenten asked. She had come down from the trees to help with Lee. He was now also awake.

"Naruto's badly hurt. He is trying to hide it but he can't stand and it feels like he has a fever. Whatever that ninja did to him it was bad."

"Great," Sasuke started to say. "He is useless like this and will only slow us down from here on out."

"It's Naruto," Shikamaru added with a smirk on his face. "Isn't that always the case with him?" Choji shook his head in agreement.

"SHUT IT!" Sakura yelled scaring everyone in the clearing. Her face became cold and her eyes began to shoot out flames. She then did something that no one would have ever thought possible. "Naruto only got hurt because you froze up and were useless out there Sasuke! If he hadn't shown up and did what he did you and I would be dead right now! So I don't want to hear any of you saying anything bad about him, or else!"

Never in a thousand year would anyone would have guessed Sakura capable of raising her voice to Sasuke. Let alone threaten him in defense of Naruto of all people. They all stood in stunned silence for a few moments. Naruto heard what Sakura had said and just smiled a little. A memory flashed through his mind.

"_When you're hurt there are others who feel your pain."_

"She is one of those people," Naruto thought to himself. "And yet she will die by my hand? I hope not."

The day turned into night. The other teams that had come to help parted ways and headed back out to complete the exam. At Sasuke's suggestion Team 7 changed location. The fight with the Sound ninja was bound to attract attention so they relocated to a secluded bank along the river. There they would have access to fresh water and fish for food. It was a good place to camp for a while. With a little help Naruto was able to make it to the river without much trouble.

Sakura was standing watch. It had been decided that since Naruto was in the worst shape of the three only Sasuke and Sakura would stand watch at night. Sasuke took the first watch but now it was Sakura's turn. She sat in the dark listening for any signs of trouble. There was no fire for fear of attracting unwanted human attention. Sakura was glad that the nights remained warm even while the fall was rapidly approaching.

Naruto tossed in his sleep. His body trembled from time to time. It was most evident in his hands that never seemed to stop shaking. Even in his sleep he could feel the fire. Sakura was still worried about him. On top of everything Naruto also seemed to be plagued by nightmares. More then once she could hear him call out for his mother.

Naruto opened his eyes. A restful sleep would elude him yet again this night. He sat up and hung his head. Taking in a deep breath he let it out slowly. The fire burned but it was not the only reason he could not sleep. Knowing the Fox was not standing watch over him like she had every night for years made him uneasy. It was silly he knew but none the less it bothered him.

"Naruto, is something wrong?" Sakura asked when she saw him wake up. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Sakura," He replied while standing up on shaky legs. He walked over to her and sat down. "Just can't sleep is all."

"Is the pain getting worse?"

"No, it's actually better." It was a half truth. The pain was as bad as it had always been but Naruto was getting use to it.

"Is it the nightmares?"

"Nightmares?"

"In your sleep, you seemed afraid. You called out for your mother a few times. You must miss her. There have been times I wish I was home with my family instead of out here. It's ok to feel like that."

"I never knew my mom, or my dad. They were both killed the day I was born. It was the day the village was attacked by the Nine-Tailed Fox." He said these words but they did not pain him. He did not blame the Fox at all for what she did. Even though she refused to speak of it she must have had a reason for doing what she did. He knew her too well for there not to have been a reason.

"Oh Naruto, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Here I am babbling about missing my family and it's only been a few days."

"It's ok Sakura. There is no way you could have known. But there is this one woman that I do think of as my mother. She helped raise me and protected me for a long time. But she is gone now and I don't know if I will ever see her again. I miss her more then I though I ever would." Naruto paused for a moment as if in deep thought. "It seemed like she would always be by my side."

"Hey Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? For what?"

"For helping me train. Taking the time to work with me. Even though we only worked together for a little while it made a difference. I could feel it. I would never have been able to do what I did yesterday if it hadn't been for you."

In the late afternoon, after they had relocated to the river, Sakura filled him in on what had happened. About how Sasuke was able to fight off the Grass ninja but still being badly hurt. About how the Sound ninja came and Lee coming to the rescue. Even about the surprising turn of events when Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji showed up to help. Sakura did leave out some things. She didn't mention the bite on Sasuke's neck, or the marks on his body, or about how he used some unnatural power to fight off the Sound ninja.

"Nah. You give me too much credit," Naruto tried to be modest. "You have the potential to be great Sakura. I maybe just helped open the door to that potential. If you keep it up you will be a great power some day."

"You really think so?"

"I know it." Sakura was smiling at Naruto's words. Naruto did mean what he said. He believed them. He had to. "Hey, why don't you get some sleep. I'm going to be up the rest of the night and you had a long couple of days."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Sakura quickly fell back to sleep. Naruto was glad for it. He could let his guard down some and show that the pain was still there. His chakra network burned like hell fire. He took some more deep breathes and calmed the shaking. He was starting to feel better, but did not know if the pain would ever end.

Sitting in the dark Naruto thought back on his conversation with Sakura. What he said about her training was true. She could be a great power one day. As long as she never stopped growing as a ninja. Naruto would help her every step of the way if he had to. It was the only way to save her. If he could make her stronger then there was hope she would one day be strong enough to survive. To survive him.

Naruto watched the forest fill with the morning light. There was never a time more peaceful then dawn in the wilderness. The night predators were settling in for the day and the early morning creatures emerged from their hiding places. Soon the sleeping members of his team began to stir as well. Naruto knew it would be a busy day. They had taken too much time to rest and had till the next morning to complete the exam. Despite the pain he was suffering from he knew he simply had to fight through it.

Soon after Sakura and Sasuke had gotten up they had a fire going. Breakfast consisted of fish from the river. They were large and tasty. It did not take long to fill their stomachs. The fish also served another purpose. The smell of the cooking food was attracting the sort of attention they had hoped to avoid. Without any sound or forewarning at all there was presence behind them. It was only then that Naruto could smell the new chakra. He cursed himself for his dulling senses.

"Hey guys," a familiar voice came at them. They all turned at once. "How's it going?"

"Kabuto?" Sakura said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious," Sasuke said. "He's after our scroll."

"No, not really," Kabuto responded with a smile on his face. "See here." He pulled out a Heaven and an Earth scroll. "Truth is I'm here because the smell of your fish was hard to pass up. Been stuck in this forest for days without anything decent to eat. Was heading to the tower to meet up with my team and well my stomach got the best of me. Mind if I join you?"

"Might as well. Pull up a seat."

The four of them eat and swapped stories. They had all been through a rough time getting as far as they had. Something was bothering Naruto though. Something about Kabuto seemed off. But Naruto could not be sure of anything. The pain was dulling his senses and the lack of sleep making him paranoid.

"Well you guys sure had a hell of a time out here," Kabuto said at last. "But don't worry about not having a scroll yet. There is still plenty of opportunity. I'll tell you what. For sharing all your fish with me I'll help you guys out."

"You would do that?" Sakura asked skeptically.

"Sure. After all we are from the same village. In this situation we are not rivals but fellow Leaf ninja. But we had better get a move on. If I found you guys then others are bound to as well."

After breaking camp the four of them took off through the trees. Naruto fell behind. He was still unable to fully keep up even though he had been resting quite a bit. As they traveled Kabuto was telling them of plan they could use to try and get the scroll they needed. He was telling them of how other teams would be waiting by the tower to steal the scrolls they needed from other teams. Naruto was not listening. His mind was troubled with his own thoughts.

Naruto had a lot of time to think over the past few days. He was trying to understand what was happening to him. What he knew was that he was cut off form the Fox. She was still inside of him somewhere. That Grass ninja did something and now he could no longer hear or feel her. The pain he realized was something like that of a drug addict going cold turkey. In his case it was the sudden disappearance of the Foxes power.

Since the day he was born Naruto and the power of the Fox had been merging and becoming one force. It had always been a part of him. Now that it was gone he was going through massive withdrawals. Using his chakra just made things worse. The more he used the hotter the flames burned.

Naruto's only relief was that he was not any weaker then when he started the exam. While he was no longer drawing power from the Fox, either by the natural process of them merging or from her simply dumping it into him, he still had all the strength and power he already merged with. It just really hurt when he used it.

"Well then," Naruto thought. "If this is how things will be from here on out then so be it. If I have to live with pain the rest of my life then I will fight through it."

What Naruto didn't know was that this was only half the story and he was only partially right. While he no longer had the Foxes raw power he also no longer had her great healing power. Since the day he was born his own natural ability to heal that all humans have has been suppressed. It took a back seat to the superior ability of the Fox. It also made it so he could use the power of the Fox. Without it the Foxes power would be too much and would destroy him. That's what was happening to Naruto.

The power Naruto did have was too great for a normal body to handle. Even though it was his chakra it was too powerful. He was no longer being constantly healed. So now the power he did have was running though his body eating him from the inside out. That was the true nature of the fire that burned. The more power he used the more damage he was doing. If something was not done to fix the problem it would eventually kill him.

Before they knew it night had fallen. The four of them had traveled all day and the tower was in sight. Despite it all Naruto kept pace. It hurt but he pushed the pain aside. Now was not the time to appear weak. There were other ninja about laying in wait for passer bys. Looking weak would only invite trouble.

"Ok guys," Kabuto said as he signaled them to stop. "We need to be on our guard from here on out."

The next several hours were spent walking in the dark. No matter how far they walked the tower never got any closer. Something was wrong. Finally Naruto knew what it was. "Shit, we're in trouble."

"Hu, what is it?" Sakura asked.

"No matter how far we walk that tower never gets any closer. I think we have been walking around in circles." Naruto had other reasons for his suspicions. He could smell a faint chakra all around him. They had walked into a trap.

"Damn it," Kabuto said. "You're right. We were so busy trying not to be seen that we didn't realize we walked right into some ones trap."

That's when the trap was sprung. Out of the trees, the bushes, and the ground its self an army of Rain ninja appeared. There seemed to be dozens upon dozens of them. They all moved slowly in on the four Leaf ninja. Three of the Leaf took up defensive stances. Naruto simply cracked his knuckles and laughed.

"Hahaha, it's about time I got to have some fun." He walked away from the group.

"Naruto!?" Sasuke yelled. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Get back here."

"Shut up Sasuke. If you were not so busy panicking again then you would see that these are just illusions. The real ones are hiding like chicken shits in the trees." Naruto took in a deep breath and smelled them out. He knew exactly where they hid. "You three just stay here. I'll be right back."

"Naruto!" this time it was Sakura.

"Just stay here Sakura." Naruto glanced over his shoulder at her with a look that said to back off. He then disappeared into the trees. "Just wait right there because I need to kill something."

Two of the Rain ninja had watched from a safe distance as Naruto walked off. They tried to track his movements but quickly lost sight of him.

"Where did the little one go?" one asked the other.

"Don't know. I lost sight of him. Couldn't hear what he was saying from here. Bet he just ran off. We'll run him down after we take care of his friends."

"Oh really," said a demonic voice mere inches behind them.

The two Rain ninja turned around to face the source of the voice. It was the last thing they ever did. In one quick and simultaneous movement Naruto, a kunai in each hand, slit both their throats. He did so with such force that he nearly took both their heads off. Their spurting blood covered Naruto before the lifeless corpses hit the ground. Naruto wiped some of the blood from his face before turning his attention to the third member of the Rain team.

The sound of branches breaking and running could be heard a short distance off. The man had seen what Naruto did and was running for his life. It would do little good.

"I seem to have startled a rabbit," Naruto said to the two bodies at his feet. He then took off running.

The last Rain ninja was running for his life. He saw what Naruto had done and pissed himself. Without warning or even a chance to defend themselves he saw as his two friends were killed only yards away. The one doing it was the same kid he had tried to take out when the exam began. Looking back as he ran he saw flashes of Naruto bouncing through the trees after him. But what really scared him was the smile on Naruto's face. An evil twisted smile. He was kicked to the ground suddenly.

Naruto launched himself at the fleeing ninja. He hit him in the back and sent him tumbling across the ground. When he finally stopped he was on his back looking up at the night sky. An instant latter he was looking into a pair of cold blue eyes. Naruto stood above him keeping him pinned to the ground. The Rain ninja was too frightened to move. The twisted smile on Naruto's face seemed to paralyze him.

"Oh god," he screamed. "Plea . . . please don't kill me!"

"Are you seriously begging for you're life?" Naruto asked sounding annoyed. "I mean I let you live once. Why should I let you go this time?"

"Please have mercy on me. We would have let you lived if you gave us your scroll."

"Mercy? Mercy is reserved for friends." Suddenly the names on the memorial stone flashed through his mind. Then the vision of a heart broken soul crushed Hinata. "Even they sometimes have to pay the price."

"The scroll! I mean . . . the heaven scroll. I have one. You need it right? Please, just take it."

"You're pathetic. Not even worth killing. What sort of ninja are you? You have no pride." The pinned man seemed to relax a little. He felt like he might be spared after all. "Then again . . . I've had a really bad week. This damned pain won't go away. You keep getting in my way! RIGHT NOW I'M REALLY PISSED OFF AND NEED TO KILL SOMETHING!"

Naruto then plunged a kunai into the heart of the ninja. There were some gurgling sounds but they ended quickly as the man died. It was quick and relatively painless. Naruto was merciful in his rage. Standing up Naruto tilted his head back staring at the sky and took a deep breath. He let it out in a slow satisfying way.

"Well mom," he thought to himself. "Even with you not here your bloodlust is still a part of me. Guess I will need to work on that, hehehe"

Naruto stood there alone in the dark for a few minutes. He let his heart rate slow along with his breathing. He felt good. The pain was still there but he still felt good. He killed the three ninja without the use of his chakra. Just his own strength, speed, and weapon skills. He was covered in the three men's blood but he didn't care. A testament to his ability. That's when he had an idea. One that brought back that sadistic smile to his face.

Naruto looked down at the body he still stood over. The man's eyes were fixed open and the last thing he saw in this world was Naruto. Reaching down Naruto removed his head band. The he took the scroll form a pouch. Making his way back to the first two he killed he removed their headbands as well. Tying them together he then looped them through a belt loop on his pants.

"It still needs something," he said to himself. "I got it." Taking out another kunai Naruto carved an **X** through the village symbols on all three headbands. "Perfect."

Naruto stood there a moment very pleased with himself. He looked down at his new acquisitions, still stained with the blood of their former owners. This gave Naruto an edge he needed in his weakened state. What better way to strike a blow at you're opponents before a fight has even begun then by displaying the headbands of ninja one has slain in the past as trophies.

"Maybe I'll get into that Bingo book and have a cool nickname like Kakashi-sensei has. Naruto Uzumaki-Ninja Hunter or the Collector. Wow, those sounded lame. Hope someone can do better then me."

A few minutes later Naruto rejoined the others where he had left them. They stood there in a defensive stance unsure of what was going on. From their point of view they had all been at one moment surrounded by Rain ninja and then the next moment everything disappeared. Their eyes widened in shock as they say a blood covered Naruto walk into view.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled. "Are you hurt?"

"It's not my blood Sakura. I'm fine." He said this as he casually walked up to the group like he was simply meeting them for lunch. He saw as their eyes all drifted to the headbands on his belt. "What are you all looking at?" Knowing full well what it was. "Oh these, there just some souvenirs."

"Souvenirs?" Kabuto question truly unsure of what to think.

"Yeah. Souvenirs of the hunt." He let the magnitude of what he just said sink in for a moment. "Come on guys we got the scroll we needed right here. Let's get to the tower and out of this damned place." Naruto then turned around and headed for the tower without another word.

The four of them made it to the tower without any further incident. The sun was just rising as Kabuto met up with his team and then the two groups parted ways. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke entered the door that was marked for their entry. Inside they found a big empty room. There was an old faded wall hanging on the far wall with some sort of poem on it. Sakura read it and being the brain she is guessed that it was time to open the two scrolls they had.

To everyone's shock and amazement the two scrolls turned out to be some sort of summoning spell. In a big puff of smoke Iruka-sensei appeared. He was there to happily inform them that they had passed the second exam. To celebrate he wanted to take them all out for ramen. Naruto began to drool at the thought of ramen. It had been days since his last bowl. But there was still some work still left to do.

A little while later Iruka led the three of them to a large room. Inside they saw the other ninja teams who had passed the second exam. The room was full of them. The biggest surprise was that all nine rookie ninjas passed the exam. Lee's team along with Gaara's team were there as well. Naruto scanned the room looking for a certain someone. Then he saw her.

Naruto's pain suddenly seemed to fade. There across the room was Hinata standing near her teammates seeming lost in the sea of people. She didn't see Naruto as he briskly walked up to here, pushing past people who gave him dirty and surprised looks. Hinata looked up in time to see Naruto was within arms reach of her. She smiled brightly at him relieved to see he had made it this far only to have that smile turn to a look of shock.

Naruto moved in on here and did not stop once he was close. He reached out and threw his arms around her. He squeezed her tight in a massive bear hug. Hinata's head was firmly pressed against Naruto's chest. Her face had never been so red in her life and the smile on Naruto's face was never bigger.

"N . . .Naruto, is . . . is there something wro. . . wrong?" Hinata managed to get out. She did not know what to think at the moment.

"Nothing could be more right Hinata," Naruto said not letting go of her. "I'm just so happy to see that you're ok."

"Naruto, it . . . it's getting hard . . . hard to breath."

"Oh sorry Hinata." He let go of her

"Naruto, your clothes! Are . . . are you ok?"

"Hu?" He looked at himself. He was still covered in the blood of the three ninja he killed. "Oh, don't worry. It's not my blood. I'm fine." Hinata seemed to relax some. She saw the three headbands on his belt but thought best not to ask about them.

"I'm glad you're ok." Hinata was starting to relax around him again like she had in the past. Speaking became easier. "I'm really glad to see you here."

"Hinata, there is something I want to talk to you about. There is something I have wanted to tell you."

"What is it Naruto?"

"I recently realized something that had always been staring me in the face. I should have told you this so long ago but was blinded. I've been a fool Hinata."

"Naruto . . ."

"No, I need to finish. Only a fool could miss what had been standing in front of them for so long. Something that everyone else knew but me. Hinata I . . ."

"Ok maggots listen up!" the sound of Anko's voice cut in interrupting Naruto. "Lord Hokage is about to speak!"

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed maybe a little too loud.

"That means you to blondie!" Anko's words drew the rooms' attention on to Naruto. Interrupting the most important conversation of his life did not please him at all. Naruto was already on edge so it took little to push him over.

The look on Naruto's face suddenly changed. Hinata watched as his blue eyes became cold. His smile turned to a sneer. He turned his head and looked back over his shoulder at Anko. It was the same look of death the Rain ninja saw before he died. Without even knowing why Anko's heart began to race. The others on stage saw it as well. The Hokage, Iruka, Kakashi, and the others who were looking at Naruto all saw the aura of death coming from the boy.

Fear griped the edges of Hinata's senses. She knew that if something did not change fast Naruto was going to loose it. Her mind flash backed to something she was not supposes to know. A forbidden knowledge that if became public would change everything. She may even never see Naruto again. So going against her very own timid nature she did the impossible.

"Naruto," Hinata said to him. She reached out with one hand placed her fingers along the side of his face. Gently she moved them down to his chin and turned his head back so he was looking at her. "It's ok Naruto. Whatever you have to tell me it can wait until we are done here. Then we can go someplace and talk alone away from everyone else. Ok?"

"Hinata," Naruto said looking at her smiling face. Her beautiful pearl colored eye looking at him. His own expression softened and he began to smile again. "You're right. I guess I have waited this long what's a little while longer. I'll take you out to dinner tonight. I have a lot I want to tell you."

"Ok, it's a date then." She smiled. Her fear gone and she was happy to see he had calmed down. She was a little shocked at her self for saying that it was a date. A date with Naruto, the one person she had wanted to be with most of her life. Nothing pleased her more then what he said next.

"Yes it is."


	11. Genin Showdown Naruto’s Secret Techniqu

Authors Note: Finally back! Didn't mean to be away so long. But life tends to get in the way sometimes. I hope to keep updating this story far more regularly now. Hope you all enjoy this because I know that you have been waiting a long time.

** Chapter 10 Genin Showdown: Naruto's Secret Technique**

The announcement of preliminary rounds to the third round of the Chunin Exam was the last thing Naruto wanted to hear. After spending nearly a week suffering in the Forest of Death he now was expected to face off in a one-on-one fight with a random Genin. He had been given a chance to give up but that was not an option for him. To come as far as he had to only give up would make everything he endured pointless. The loss of the Fox would have been that much more painful.

Without any breaks the preliminaries began. The first fight had been between Sasuke and a member of Kabuto's team. During the fight Sasuke had used some new moves and in the end was able to beat his opponent. Quickly after the fight Kakashi had taken him away for special medical treatment. Naruto suspected it had to do with the strange marks on Sasuke's body that he thought he saw during the fight. But when he asked Sakura about them she said she had seen nothing. Naruto simply dismissed it as his own senses being faulty from the trauma of the past week. Something else he had to worry about.

Gaara's brother Kankuro fought the other member of Kabuto's team. It had looked as if Kankuro had been killed but it was just a fake out. It turned out that he was a puppet master and used the one he kept strapped to his back to break the other ninja. An impressive move but one to be expected from Gaara's brother. His sister Temari also seemed to have any easy time of it. Without any effort she took out Tenten.

The more names that were called the closer Naruto go to his match. He really didn't care too much about the others who were fighting. He hung back against the wall trying to rest as best he could. The lack of sleep and his injuries from the various fights took their toll on his body. Closing his eye he retreated into his mind. No matter how many time he tried or how may ways he came at it he could not get into the place where the Fox resided. Every path was blocked by a new door that had an unfamiliar seal on it.

Naruto gave up on trying reaching the Fox and concentrated on his own chakra. The never ending fire still burned but seemed to be far duller then before. It flared when he used his chakra he knew so for the pain being lessened meant his chakra was low. That was no big surprise. The time spent inside the Forest of Death was draining and he had never gotten a chance to rest. He had not even slept for the past three days. Naruto took the time he had before his fight to get his head straight. The emotional rollercoaster was as devastating on him as the physical one.

"Ok Naruto," He thought to himself. "Lets see if I can't make sense of what's going on." He sat down and leaned against the wall. The current fight between Shino and one of the Sound ninja did not interest him. "If I know what's happening then maybe I can control it. Like Sakura says, you need to start with what I know and work from there when attacking a problem."

There was an explosion down on the area floor. People gasped and cheered but Naruto didn't care. "That Grass ninja messed me up pretty bad. No doubt there are some internal injuries I am dealing with. At the same time the Fox was flooding my body with power both to keep me fighting and to heal me." Naruto let out a slow breath as he thought some more. "Demon energy is destructive to a human body, even mine. Even though I have been exposed to it a little bit each day since I was born too much at once still can destroy me. Then that ninja did something to me and the Fox and I were cut off from each other."

There was another eruption of surprised gasps and cheering from the spectators of the current fight. "I wish they would keep it down so I can think." He took another drawn out breath. "Ok, I have the pieces to the puzzle so I just need to put them together now. Demon energy. Where did it all go? Normally any unused power returns to the Fox but that couldn't happen this time. Then I was knocked out so I could not get rid of the excess power myself. That much uncontrolled power should have killed me. She gave me too much because she was both healing me and trying to keep me in the fight. So where did . . . it . . . all . . . go . . . shit." Naruto suddenly realized the answer to his own question.

Naruto retreated into himself again but this time deeper. He experimented and molded his chakra some. The more it moved the more it hurt. Before now he didn't have time to look closely at his power. There was something different about it. Something that he couldn't see before.

"It's stronger now. My chakra is more powerful now, it's bigger then before. My own reserves are larger and it's more potent. That's where her power went. I absorbed it, all of it. Oh shit."

Naruto absorbs a small portion of the Foxes demon chakra every day. It slowly mixes and merges with his power making him stronger. One day he will have taken all of her power becoming something neither human nor demon. But this is a slow merger so that his body can adjust and protect its self form the greater demon power. This time things were different. To protect its self his body absorbed all of the excesses demon energy at one time. His chakra network was now being forced to deal with more power then it was ready for.

"It's like forcing two gallons of water through a pipe that can only handle one gallon," He thought to himself. "I understand now. Until my chakra network can adapt to the new power using my chakra causes damage to my body. Add on the existing injuries from fighting and my weakened healing abilities and I'm royally fucked. How am I going to get through these stupid prelims?"

The pervious fight on the arena floor had ended. Shino had won. Naruto looked up at the monitor on the wall. The next fight was being announced. It still was not his turn but the names on the screen did interest him. It was Sakura's turn and she had to face off against Ino. It was going to be an interesting fight to be sure.

Naruto stood up and walked over to Sakura. She looked a little nervous. Naruto knew this would not be any easy fight for her. Ino and she had a long history. They still may not be close friends but that would not make the fight any easier. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You got this Sakura. I know you can do it." He flashed a smile to reinforce his point.

"Thanks Naruto. With you cheering me on I know I can do it."

Both Sakura and Ino took up positions facing off on the area floor. Without any delays the proctor began the fight. The two of them charged each other and attacked with a series of punches and kicks. There was no energy in their attacks. There was no real desire to win put behind any of their moves. It simply looked as if they were sparing. This continued on for a while until Ino had an opening. She had a clear shot at Sakura and looked as if she was going to take it. At the last second she opened her fist up and simply slapped her.

It was then that the fighting on the floor stopped. The two of them continued to stare each other down. But they did not see each other, more like they saw past each other. They saw the little girls they once were and the friendship that they once shared. From where he was Naruto could see into Sakura's eyes. She had the same look that he had sometimes. When his mind was lost in the past. The look he got when he was coming to grips with something inside of him. She too now struggled to reconcile the past with the present. It didn't take long to find her fighting spirit.

"Ok Ino," Sakura began to say. "Listen up. I'm not going to fight with you over Sasuke."

"What did you say," Ino shot back more of a statement then a question.

"I'm not the weak needy girl I use to be." A fire could now be heard in her voice. "Your not even on my radar and your not Sasuke's type, Ino . . .PIG!"

"Sakura you had better watch your step. Do you have any idea who you are mouthing off to? Don't press your luck with me little Billboard Brow!"

The two of them continued to face off. Starting each other down as they did an outside observer could almost see the fire building. They were both getting worked up and ready to truly start the fight. Sakura, as a sign of her commitment to a real fight, removed her headband and placed it over her forehead. A move no one had seen before. She was ready to prove she had become a true shinobi and nothing was going to hold her back.

Ino did the same taking a moment to place her forehead protector on her head. It was an unspoken signal to the two of them. It was time for the real fight to begin. So once more they rushed each other but with fire in their eyes and power behind their fists. Standing as far away as he was Naruto could now feel the power coming of these two. It made him smile. At long last she was showing that she had what it took to fight and that she had what it took to survive.

The two of them clashed for what seemed like an eternity. Neither one backing down and even after taking sever blows they both still stood. Naruto watched and studied Sakura's moves. In his own mind he was watching for her weakness and watching for her strengths. After the exams were all over he wanted to continue his private training with her.

Ino then took a break from the fighting to have what appeared to be a mental break. She began screaming and yelling at Sakura. Then in one quick movement she cut off the bulk of her hair. It was a similar move that Sakura had performed in her fight with the Sound ninja. Ino then threw the hair in Sakura's direction but is simply fell harmlessly to the floor between the two fighters. Then she began to prepare to use the Mind Transfer Jutsu on Sakura. It's a move that is not used in combat but for espionage.

Sakura being the smart kunoichi that she is knew that all she had to do was dodge the move and Ino would be helpless. When Ino launched the attack that is exactly what she did. She ran a few steps to her right and out of the way of Ino's attack. That's when she fell into the trap. It all had been a ruse from the start. Ino had used her hair as a medium to snake her charka along and snag Sakura's feet. Sakura was helpless to move, pined to the ground, and in Ino's sights.

"Not as smart as you thought you were Sakura," Ino said in a mocking tone. She was very pleased with herself. Pleased that she had outsmarted Sakura and pleased that she could now really use the Mind Transfer technique and end this fight with little effort. "Now let's see you try and dodge this."

Sakura didn't say a word. She stood frozen to the ground unable to move an inch. All she could do was watch as Ino took aim and fired her Jutsu. The two of them both slumped to their knees. After a few moments Sakura was the first to start moving. She stood back up and began to laugh.

Naruto knew right away that the person down on the arena floor laughing was not Sakura. The sound of her voice was wrong, the tone was wrong, and her chakra suddenly smelled a little off. Ino had invaded Sakura's soul and taken control of her body. A damn cheap trick in Naruto's opinion.

"Poor Sakura," the body of Sakura said. "She never really had a chance. She was always too weak. Now it's time to end this. I, Sakura Haruno, withdraw from . . ."

"YOU SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" Naruto yelled out across the arena.

Fury and venom spilled from his voice. Ino had said that Sakura was weak. Sakura had saved his life. She had done so much for him, for Sasuke, for the sake of the team. No one was going to call her weak.

"Sakura, are you going to let her get away with this? Are you going to let her say these things about you? You are better then she is. You are stronger then she is. After everything you did, after everything we have been through are you going to let this blond bitch get the better of you? I believe in you Sakura. I believe that you are stronger then you even know. Strong enough to beat her, and one day strong enough to stop me!"

That last statement confused most in the attendance. A select few of them were more alarmed by it. Even Gaara took notice. His mind raced back to the night on the mountain. The raw power and hatred he encountered shook him to his core. And now Naruto was openly threatening everything and everyone. But, at the same time was reaching out for help. Something had changed in Naruto but Gaara couldn't tell what exactly.

Naruto's words had a different effect on Sakura. Somewhere deep inside herself she heard everything he said. With Ino inside her she had been pushed aside. She fought her tooth and nail. Far more then Ino had ever been fought before. Before Naruto spoke Ino was already having trouble keeping her hold on Sakura. Naruto's words were the final push she needed to break free. If Naruto believed in her then she was not going to let him down.

On the arena floor Sakura's body suddenly reacted violently. She began shaking and grabbing her head. A few moments passed as Sakura started to scream at herself. It didn't make any sense. Then as quickly as it started Sakura collapsed to the ground again. A minute passed and she began to stir then stand. Ino too also stood, albeit very weakly.

"So sorry Ino," Sakura began to say after regaining her composer. "But you are going to have to do much better then that. You underestimated me and the people who believe in me." She looked up at Naruto and smiled.

"Alright!" Naruto cheered. "Now wipe the floor with her Sakura!"

"Oh just keep your big mouth shut!" Ino screamed back at Naruto.

"Hey piggy," Sakura taunted. "Your fight is with me. So let's finish this. Right now."

"Fine with me."

The two of them faced off. Both gazing deep into the others eyes. Trying to read the others thoughts. Then in a flash they charged. They both drew their fists back and placed all their energy into the next punch. This was the final attack. Everything would be decided here. Just as the two of them were about to collide Ino threw her punch right at Sakura's head. In the last instant before it connected Sakura ducked and drove her elbow with all her might into Ino's gut. The force of the blow threw them both off balance and they tumbled across the floor.

At first neither of them moved. They just lay on the floor in a heap. Then Sakura began to stir. After some effort she finally stood up, stumbled, and then stood up again maintaining her balance. She looked down at Ino who lay unconscious. Sakura thought that she would feel better about this moment. But all she could feel was sad. Sad that they let something as stupid as some a boy gets between them. That even to this day she was fighting for him. It was time to move on and grow up a little. There are more important things apply her energy to.

"Winner, Sakura Haruno," the proctor casually said.

Sakura picked up Ino's unconscious body. She looked down at her old friend. She secretly hoped that they could be that again one day. Friends. She walked over to the waiting medical ninjas. They gave Ino a once over and were satisfied she was not seriously hurt. She would be out for a while but would recover in a day or so with some rest.

Asuma came down. "I will take her Sakura. You did a great job out there."

"We both did," Sakura said smiling.

A hand was placed on her shoulder. "I'm very proud of you Sakura." Kakashi smiled down at her. They both walked up the stairs to where Naruto was waiting.

"Awesome job Sakura," Naruto beamed with pride.

"I couldn't have done it with out you Naruto. I heard everything you said."

"Nah, I just gave you that push you needed. But now you have really put the pressure on me."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't be the only one on our team to not win their fight. Sasuke would never let me hear the end of it."

As if on cue the proctor began to speak again. "The next fight will begin in a minute. The next fighters will be decided now." Everyone looked up at the screen that was now showing the names of the next two combatants. "The next fight will be Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka.

"_So I'm up against dog boy_," Naruto thought. "_Could be worse, but it looks as if I have hit the lottery_."

Naruto began to walk down towards the arena floor. He passed by Hinata and just gave her a smile. She looked worried. Naruto knew that it must be hard for her right now. He had to fight against her teammate, so her loyalties were somewhat divided.

"Naruto," Hinata said as he walked past. "Our team has been here since the end of the first day."

The severity of what she had just said hit Naruto like a boulder. Her team had been here, resting, since the end of day one. While he had been suffering in that forsaken jungle since all the way till this morning. Naruto's confidence in this fight quickly drained away. On the arena floor the two of them faced each other. Naruto stood staring at Kiba and his dog Akamaru. He kept his expression cold and emotionless. He had a plan.

"You may begin," the proctor announced.

"This won't take any time at all," Kiba taunted. "Right Akamaru." The dog simply barked. "We got lucky to get parried off with this wimp. This will be too easy."

When he stopped talking the arena was filled with a clinking sound. Naruto stood there gently clinking the three headbands he took off the ninja he killed. His face now twisted into a sinister evil smile. He didn't say anything at first. He just kept rapping the blood stained headbands together. He wanted the meaning of what he was doing to sink in.

"I bet these three thought the same thing," Naruto said referring to the Rain ninja that he jumped. "They died screaming and begging for mercy. You're lucky that you're from the village. I will just make you submit to me. Do so now and I won't have to humiliate you. Just tuck your tail and run away while you still can little doggy."

"Yeah right. Like I'm going to forfeit just because you talk big. You forget we went to the academy together and you never could do anything like that. You're just bluffing. Probably pulled the headbands off three dead ninja you came across."

The people watching mostly agreed with Kiba. Whispers could be heard. Saying how Kiba had this easy. There was no way for Naruto to win. He was easily outclassed. Hinata knew differently. Her mind flashed back to something that she was not supposed to know. A secret she kept that ate her up inside. Sakura also knows better. She had seen what Naruto had done in the Forest of Death. She knew he had killed those ninja. She almost felt sorry of Kiba.

"_Ok_," Naruto thought. "_That didn't go liked I would have liked. Guess it takes time to build up a rep. Going to have to do this the hard way_."

"You know what," Kiba started. "Just to prove how much of a difference there is in our power I'm going to end this quickly. I'm just going to blow you out of the water." He then pulled out two pills from his pocket. Giving one to Akamaru and eating one himself. Akamaru's fur turned red and there was an immediate change in Kiba as well. "Ninja art of Beast Mimicry! Jujin Bunshin! Man-Beast Doppelgangers!"

Akamaru transformed into a clone of Kiba. Kiba then became more animal like. Naruto would have laughed at the sight had he not known he was about to get stomped on. While Kiba pretends to be an animal, Naruto really is one. But unfortunately all his strength and power are nearly gone. Then the two of them charged.

"Shikyaku No Jutsu! Down on all fours technique!"

They both charged and slammed the ground where Naruto had stood only a split second before. He managed to evade but not entirely. His left arm had a new gash in it. There was another swipe at his head and ducked just in time. He saw stands of his blond hair fall to the ground. Another relentless strike at his legs came and once more barely dodged it. But in doing so he was thrown off balance and off guard.

"Now's our chance," Kiba said to Akamaru. "Take this! Man-Beast Ultimate Taijutsu!" The two of them started to spin around like demonic tornadoes. "Gatsuuga! Fang Over Fang!"

Naruto had no chance of dodging. They both hit him with vicious blows and sent him smashing into the ground. The ground buckled and cracked with his impact and blood spat from his mouth. Remarkably Naruto began trying to stand back up.

"That the best you can do, dog breath?" Naruto taunted as tried to stand.

"Still playing the tough guy. Give it up. You can't even stand. Tell you what, run away now and I will let you keep some of your dignity. Only the people here will know how WEAK you are."

"Oh no," Hinata thought. "Kiba is going to get it now." Somehow she knew what was going to happen. Knew that when cornered a wild animal fights the hardest.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled. "Get up! Beat his ass into the ground!"

Naruto stood. His legs were steady and his stance was firm. He spit some more blood from his mouth. "Weak hu? We'll see who the weak one is once I make you whimper like a whipped dog."

Both Kiba and Akamaru charged again. This time Naruto didn't wait for them. He ran at them. Sifting out what one was Akamaru from the smell of his chakra. Before they could begin their attack Naruto lunged at Akamaru and took hold of him. He made the dog transform back into his normal self and with all his might hurled Akamaru at the nearest wall. The dog hit the wall hard and fell to the ground. He was not dead but was knocked out cold.

Kiba was shocked to say the least. He forgot about Naruto was immediately started to run to Akamaru. Naruto wouldn't let him. In a flash he was in from of Kiba. Smiling and taunting him. What Naruto was about to do next was going to hurt him a great deal but he needed to make a point now. No one talks down to him anymore.

"Where do you think you are going?" He said mocking Kiba. "You and I are not finished. I was saving this for later but no time like the present to try out my new technique." He started to make hand signs. His chakra began growing and moving through his body. It burned and hurt as much as it ever had. But Naruto would not be stopped. Fighting through the pain is something he simply had to do. "Shadow Clone Jutsu! Dance of Shadows!"

In an instant dozens of Naruto clones surrounded Kiba. Every way he turned he was trapped. Without any warning they attacked. Two charged him and as he was about to block they passed through his body. Nothing but illusions. Two more came and did the same. Then three attacked and two of them passed through his body but the third hit him. It was a clone. More kept charging from all sides. Some were clones some just illusions. They randomly hit at him from all sides and Kiba had no way to tell them apart. They kept him off balance with a constant barrage of attacks and fake outs.

"Naruto, you are truly amazing," Kakashi said out loud not carrying who heard, but at the same time looking for an excuse to brag.

"What have you been teaching him Kakashi?" Kurenai turned to him and asked.

He turned with a smile on his face clearly visible under his mask. "Don't look at me. He came up with this all on his own. Naruto is a master of deception, after all."

"Master of deception? What do you mean?"

"All his life he has been hiding his true skills and talent. Never wanted to stand out. Can't blame him, seeing how he grew up. This has also transferred over to his fighting style. He is always disguising his moves and true intent. He likes to be unpredictable. Striking from trees or bushes or even from underwater if it suits him. And when he does hit, he hits hard. But here, he is at a disadvantage."

"Here he is in open combat on a flat arena, unable to hide behind anything."

"Exactly. So what does he do? He creates his own hiding spots. He is keeping Kiba so off balance that there is no time for him to think or even counter attack. Now Naruto has created a playing field that is more suited to his style. He changed the environment to suit his needs. It's quite brilliant really. For that matter this may not even be his true attack plan. Just another fake out while he gets ready for his real attack."

"I see. Seems there is far more to Naruto then anyone ever thought. Kiba has certainly bitten off more then he can chew this time."

Back on the arena floor the barrage of attacks kept coming. Then they suddenly changed. Naruto was making his final move. He had Kiba softened up and now it was time to end it. Four of the shadow clones, with a few simple illusions tossed in for good measure, charged Kiba all kicking him at once. He was launched straight into the air. At the height of his climb the real Naruto was waiting for him. Waiting with a solid kick to the face. It sent him rocketing back to the ground with a solid sickening impact with the ground. He hit and bounced then didn't move. Once Naruto had landed on the ground safely all the other Naruto's disappeared. He fell to one knee breathing hard but soon stood back up triumphant.

The fight was over. All that was left was for the proctor to say it. Naruto turned away from the moaning form of Kiba. Naruto didn't want to kill him so he didn't poor all his strength into the kick. He made his way to the stairs to where his team was waiting. Kiba in his infinite stupidity stopped Naruto in his tracks.

"What sor . . . sort of monster are . . . are you?" Kiba said all the while cough and spitting up blood. He tried to get up but too many bones were broken.

Monster. The very word is burned into Naruto's soul. He had been called one all his life. Chased and insulted and threatened all his life. Monster is what they always called him.

Turning in place Naruto charge Kiba. With a swift kick he launched him into the air and then grabbed him around his throat. Still moving forward Naruto slammed Kiba in the wall, pinning him in place.

"Monster!" Naruto yelled while slowly choking Kiba to death. "You want to know what sort of monster I am. I'm the monster that this village has created!" With one hand he then pointed at everyone around the arena. "I'M ONLY WHAT YOU ALL HAVE MADE ME INTO!" His eyes were wild showing no emotion. Only a look of death. "All my life you have all looked down on me! You have all hated me, spitting on me, calling me names, even trying to kill me! And now look at me. You all pass judgment on ME?"

The majority of the people watching looked on in horror and fear. Naruto had the look of a mad man. They feared he may really kill Kiba. The Jonin in attendance all tensed. They knew what Naruto was and feared that the worst may happen. Even Kakashi had the face the possibility of needing to take Naruto down.

"Are you going to really do this?" a voice sounding much like his own spoke to him from inside his own head. "Are you going to prove them all right?"

"Shut up!" Naruto screamed out loud. The people watching were confused by this new outburst. "I'm tired of listening to you. I'm going to make them pay, starting with him." He turned his attention back to Kiba and began to squeeze harder.

"Fine, don't listen to me. Just listen to her."

A pair of arms embraced Naruto from behind. They were strong and firm, yet still gentle. He felt a body pressed against his back. There was no mistaking who it was. In his rage he never even sensed her approach.

"I'm sorry Naruto," Hinata spoke gently to him. "I'm sorry for everything that has happened. I know you are angry and have every right to be. I'm sorry, please forgive me."

"_Forgive her_?" Naruto thought. The words echoed in his mind. "_What do I have to forgive her for? She has never done anything to hurt me. She has always been there for me._" Then it dawned on him. There are others who had been there for him. Who looked up to him and admired him. She was not asking forgiveness for herself. She was asking it for the entirety of the village.

"You are too good for this village, Hinata," he said out loud but in a soft voice. "They don't deserve your kindness." Naruto's grip on Kiba loosened and then he let go. Kiba fell to the floor choking for air. The medical ninja rushed to him. Naruto turned and looked deeply into Hinata's beautiful pearl eyes. No more words needed to be spoken. The rage left him and the fatigue of the fight took its place. Hinata took his hand and they walked out of the arena.

"Are you ok Naruto?" Kakashi asked as they walked by.

Naruto looked at him. "No." He turned and looked at Hinata. "But maybe one day I will be."

Sakura ran up to him and gave him a hug. A hug that said more then congratulations. "You were awesome out there. I'm proud of you." Sakura seemed willing to look past the final part of the fight. She was not sure what it had all been about but she had ideas.

"Like I said, I couldn't be the only one on our team to loose."

Naruto and Hinata stood there, still holding hands, enjoying the moment. For just a moment Naruto let himself think that things were going to be all right. That things may even get better.

"Well then," the proctor said with a few coughs in between. "The next match will be," all heads turned to the monitor on the wall. They all waited for the names to be shown. They were. "Hinata Hyuga vs. Neji Hyuga."

Hinata's grip on Naruto's hand became like a vice. Her hands suddenly became cold and clammy. Something was very wrong all of a sudden. Naruto could see the fear in her eyes. He then looked to Neji and saw the smile on his face. The same smile Naruto would get when he was about to go in for the kill. Something was very wrong indeed. This next fight was going to be more then two Genin facing off for a place in the finals. This was a fight years in the making. This may even be a fight to the death.


	12. “I won’t run away anymore” Hinata Roars

**Chapter 11 – "I won't run away anymore." Hinata Roars!**

Naruto had been victorious over Kiba. Despite it all, despite the pain, fatigue, and loss of the Fox he had come out on top. But it was at a price. In his current state he had lost control of himself and nearly killed Kiba. He wanted to kill him. Nothing else seemed to matter and he would not have stopped at Kiba. Just as he was about to cross a line, taking an action he could never come back from, he was pulled back from the brink. In this time of chaos and turmoil for Naruto, Hinata pulled him back from the darkness.

One simple act had stopped Naruto. Hinata did nothing more then embrace him and ask for forgiveness. Not for herself but for the village. The strength and courage he could see in her eyes was overwhelming. There was something else there. Something deeper that compelled Naruto to listen to her. When she spoke he could only hear her. Not the swirling noise and chaotic screaming of other voices in his head. Just by holding her he had he found the happiness he had been denied his entire life. Unfortunately life has a way of being cruel and taking away what we want the most.

The next round was to begin shortly, a fight between Hinata and Neji. Naruto walked her to the stairs that led to the arena floor. He never let go of her hand. Her body was tense now and he could sense the apprehension coming from her. He knew that this would be difficult for her. He new that Neji was some sort of genius of the Hyuga Clan but something in Hinata's change told him there was more to this fight then appeared on the surface.

"Hinata," Naruto said. She looked up at him, worry evident on her face. "You can do this. You're one the bravest people I know and you're stronger then you think. Show them all the real you that has been buried for so long. Show them everything I see in you."

"Naruto . . ." She let his name hang in the air. She believed him and was overwhelmed that he thought these things of her.

"Now, get down there and beat the snot out of him. Tonight I'm taking you out to dinner. There are things I need to talk to you about." She just smiled and nodded.

Naruto watched her walk down the stairs with confidence. There was doubt and fear still but he believed in her and that's all that she needed. He then walked back over where Sakura was standing. Kakashi had joined her and even Rock Lee was standing nearby.

"I don't know what you said to her Naruto," Sakura spoke to him, "but it seems to have done the trick."

"She just needs someone to believe in her," Naruto replied. He never took his eyes off Hinata.

On the arena floor Neji and Hinata stood facing one another. Neji was expressionless. He simply stared at her. It was like he was trying to burn a hole through her. There was so much hatred in his eyes. It may not have all been at Hinata but it was all being focused on her.

Before the proctor said a word Neji spoke. "I never dreamed we'd find ourselves fighting each other."

"Neji, big brother," was all Hinata said.

Back on the observation deck Sakura was confused. "So, wait. They are brother and sister?"

"No, not brother and sister, but still related," Kakashi explained. "Both are members of Konaha's oldest and most illustrious family, through whose veins the most elite and accomplished blood flows, the Hyuga Clan."

"Then how are they related?"

"Well, it's complicated. I guess you could say they're related in the same way that a tree branch is related to the trunk."

"Yes, exactly," Lee cut in. "Hinata is a member of the main branch of the Hyuga clan, and Neji is a member of the cadet branch that supports it."

"So, it's family fighting family?" Sakura asked. "That'll be hard on both of them."

"No, it won't." Naruto dryly said.

"Naruto is correct." Lee continued. "There's been strain between the central and cadet branches of the Hyuga clan for some time. Relations aren't exactly friendly."

"Why is that?" Sakura turned to Lee.

"I don't know all the details. But it sounds like a pretty common tale among the older families. The first generation of the Hyuga clan made all sorts of rules and decrees that favored the main branch of the family in order to preserve the family line and retain the purity of their blood. It's said that the members of the cadet branch still burn with anger and humiliation."

"So, it's on those fateful showdown things."

"Maybe," Naruto started to say. "In truth it does not matter who she is fighting. This is her time to show everyone who she truly is and what she is capable of. It's her time to shine."

Back on the arena floor the Proctor finally spoke up. "Well, please begin the match." He started to cough again.

Neji didn't seem ready yet. "Before we begin there's something I have to point out to Lady Hinata." He let his words hang for a moment. "You're not cut out to be a shinobi. Withdraw from the match!"

"Wh . . . what do you mean?" Hinata's confidence suddenly started to falter. As strong as Naruto's words were to her it's still going to take more to overcome a lifetime of putdowns, abuse, and being told you're worthless.

"You're all sweetness and light," Neji began to explain. "A peacemaker not a troublemaker and you have no self confidence. You're easily led not a leader. You've got a world class inferiority complex. So I know you'd have been more comfortable and content staying at Genin level." He paused for a moment but was far from done. "But applicants for he higher level Chunin exam must compete as a trio and you couldn't let your teammates down. The truth is your participation has been reluctant from the start, hasn't it."

"N . . no you're wrong," Hinata finally said back. Her voice was shaken. "I . . . I really wanted to change that about myself. I chose to do this own my own. I . . ."

"A leopard doesn't change its spots," Neji cut her off.

"What? That's not true. You don't know anything about me." Hinata tried to strike back with more confidence. The truth being that she was changing. Breaking free of her shell. Trying to do as Naruto said, to show the world who she really is on the inside.

Neji sensed this and pressed his verbal attack harder. "A failure is always a failure. A weak personality won't become strong. It's precisely because of the unchanging nature of humankind that differences between people are born. It's why we've coined terms like "Elite" and "Failure"."

The entire arena was fixated on Neji. His words were cutting into Hinata and were as devastating as any physical attack. Naruto was started to get mad again. A fight between them was on thing but this was just being cruel. Using her life, her family, as a weapon against her. It would almost be less cruel to just kill her. No, Neji doesn't want to just beat her, he wants to destroy her.

On the floor below Neji continued his attack. "Yes, it's a form of discrimination. The factors that it's based on don't change. We have no choice. We must live within the boundaries set for us by the judgment of others. It doesn't matter who you are. We're all judged on the basis of our looks, our intelligence, our talent, or our personalities. Just as we judge others in their turn. It's as unchangeable as the fact that I'm of the cadet branch of the family and you're a member of the main branch."

Neji paused again. He wanted to let his words take affect. Hinata's resolve was starting to crumble under his assault. She had not been prepared for any of this. The weight of her life began to press down upon her and she despaired. Was he right about her?

Neji sensed a weakness and pressed on. "I've seen through many things with this all-seeing Byakugan Eye. So I know this courage you're displaying is just a bluff! In the truest, deepest, part of your heart you're desperate to run away from here right now."

"No!" Hinata struck back at last. "I really want to change. I'm not who I once was. That isn't me anymore.

Back on the observation deck Sakura asked, "The Byakugan?"

"The Byakugan is the Kekkei Genkai of the Hyuga Clan," Naruto began to answer. "An ocular art in some ways similar to the Sharingan, but in its penetrating perceptive ability the Byakugan surpasses the Sharingan completely."

"Wow, Naruto, how do you know so much about it?"

"I've done my homework, studying up on the various clans of the village." What he didn't say as to why he had been researching them. To know his enemy gives him an advantage over them. So when the time came he knew what he would be facing in battle.

On the arena floor Neji suddenly became irritated by Hinata's fighting back. "My eyes can't be deceived." Naruto sensed a change in the flow of Neji's chakra. The smell became more intense. He was using his Byakugan. "Just now, to escape my stare you averted your own eyes, glancing towards the upper left. It signaled your recall of a past experience. One that brought you pain." Hinata's courage was now wilting under the intense stare of the Neji's Byakugan. "When you subsequently glanced to the lower right it indicated that you were envisioning physical and mental agony. In other words you recalled your own previous experiences and based upon those memories you imagined the outcome of this match." He paused for moment. "You foresaw your own defeat!"

This had the effect that Neji wanted. Hinata physical reaction was that of fear. She felt as if she had lost and now there was nothing left. She may have even withdrew form the match right them but Neji would not let up. He was not satisfied with just beating her, wanted to crush her completely.

"Even now as you bring your arms up in front of your body as if to shield yourself," he continued without mercy. "Your body is signaling your desire to raise a wall between us. To create some distance from me. You implore me to come no further, to peer no more deeply into the innermost secrets of your heart, because everything I have said has been right on target." Now for the final attack. "In addition, the way you're touching your lip. It's another of those tender intimate behaviors that express the agitation in your heart. It's a defensive reflex. An attempt to ease your own anxieties and doubts. It's completely clear, whether you admit it or not, that you are aware that you can never change yourself!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Naruto screamed. All eyes were now on him. Neji looked up in annoyance. "You don't know one damned thing about her and you could not be more wrong. All this talk is just your way of stalling because you know she is better then you. Hinata is one of the strongest and bravest people in this village. She has stared death in the eyes and never once looked away. She is the only thing standing between you and complete destruction!" Naruto needed to take a breath. His body hurt and he was so tired. But if he had to listen to Neji anymore he would kill himself. "Hinata, this is your time. Your time to show everyone who you really are on the inside. Show them what you have shown me. At the very least break his damn jaw so you can spare us all form having to listen to him any more."

All of Neji's work was undone. With just a few words of encouragement Hinata was once more standing tall. The doubt and fear was gone. Her stance was firm. Everyone was watching her, Naruto was watching her.

"So you're not going to withdraw?" Neji asked almost sounding defeated. "Then I will not be responsible for what happens here."

Hinata then brought her own Byakugan to bear on Neji. "I won't run away anymore!"

"Ok then."

The fight began immediately. Both Neji and Hinata took up their fighting stances. Both were mirror images of each other. Charging each other their moves were both fierce and graceful. The fluidity of their attacks was near hypnotic, if you could keep up. They both moved so fast they became a blur before long.

"Amazing," Lee exclaimed in admiration. "They both have the same Hyuga style. Even her stance is identical to Neji's. What we are seeing is the strongest school of Taijutsu in Konoha."

"_Lee is right, this is amazing," _Naruto thought to himself. He had never seen Hinata fight before and was blown away by her moves. _"Her moves, her power, her speed, her agility, everything is so beautiful. Hmm, best to keep on her good side."_

On the arena floor the fighting was intense. The two keep going at each other. Suddenly there was a break. A look on Neji's face and a sudden move by Hinata signaled that she had finally gotten a hit. Amazingly it was the first hit of the fight.

"Did she get him?" Sakura asked.

"It looks like it, but no more then just a glancing blow," Naruto answered.

"But that's all it would take," Lee began to explain. "That's why the Hyuga Clan is often regarded as Konaha's most illustrious family."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked but everyone turned to Lee to hear his explanation.

"Among the Hyuga there are unique Taijutsu passed down from one generation to the next. It's unlike the Taijutsu that I specialize in, which is all about beatings, bruises, and broken bones. A style its proponents call Goken or "Ferocious Fist". The Hyuga Clan employs Juken of "Gentle Fist", to inflict damage to the enemy's Keirakukei, the system which the chakra flows. This leads to the breakdown of the internal organs destroying the foe from within."

"It does not look like much," Kakashi cut in," but the effects grow gradually after the initial attack. There is no way of strengthening the internal organs so any enemy struck with that blow is going to succumb."

Down on the floor the fierceness of Hinata's attacks force Neji to retreat. Each strike comes close to connecting but Neji manages to evade. Despite it though he is being placed on defense, unable to make his own attacks. He never dreamed that this was possible from her. Now as he is forced to defend his anger grows. Never showing, it boils beneath the surface. How dare she try to prove she is better then him. How dare she try and stand against him.

The conversation among the spectators continues above the combatants on the floor. Sakura presses on with her questions. "What kind of people are they to be able to attack the Keirakukei? It doesn't seem possible. I mean they are just lines inside the body so how do you attack something you can't see?"

"They can," Kakashi answered. "Their Byakugan can see them. Gentle Fist attacks are different from the purely brute force physical kind. You take your own chakra and release it though the energy portals in your hands forcing it into the body of your foe. Where it can inflict massive damage on the enemy's Keirakukei."

On the floor the two fighters finally connect solidly upon each other. Hinata takes a vicious hit to the chest and her right arm near the shoulder. She is stunned for a moment and suddenly coughs. She spits blood out onto the floor.

"So this is the full extent of the main branches strength?" Neji taunts her.

Naruto's frustration starts to build. "Damn it! What the hell happened? What about Hinata's attack? She hit him, I saw it."

Hinata continues her attacks against Neji. But things are different. He is dogging and evading all of her blows. He is quicker to respond now. He underestimated her at first but now was not holding back. She knew what was happening. Everyone watching would be unable to see it but all her training told her what was happening.

"It can't be!" Hinata said. She sounded out of breath. "You mean from the very beginning?"

"Precisely," Nejie answered smug. "My eyes can detect the tenketsu!"

"That's not possible!" Naruto shouted. Until this moment, in all his research into the Hyuga clan, the chances of this were nearly impossible. For Neji to have such skill at his age.

"Remarkable," Kakashi said with a slight sense of amazement.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked. She knew what the tenketsu were but was not putting together what everyone else was.

"Along the Keirakukei there are 361 chakra points no larger than the prick of a pin. These nodes are all called tenketsu and, in theory, if you can accurately hit them then you can halt the flow of chakra, or enhance it, controlling it in any way you wish. While on the topic these points are invisible to my Sharingan eye. But, regardless of the all seeing penetrating eyes of the Byakugan, to be able to, in the heat of battle perceive so accurately . . ."

Kakashi was cut off by the action on the arena floor. Neji threw Hinata back sending her crashing to the floor. He felt very superior right then. As if it was all over and he had just won.

"Lady Hinata," Neji began another one of his "famous" speeches. "This is the unalterable difference in strength. The distinction that separates the elites from the failures. This is the unchangeable reality. From the moment you said you wouldn't run, your defeat was inevitable. The only possible outcome was your present despair. . . Withdraw!"

"I," Hinata tried to answer and was also trying to catch her breath. She began to stand. "I . . . never . . . go back on my word. I will never run away again!"

Naruto watched with pride "Ata girl. You're finally starting to break free of the doubt that has chained you down."

"You were right about her Naruto," Sakura said to him. "She is so much stronger then she seems at first."

Looking back at Sakura. "I'm usually right about that sort of stuff. Just like I can see in you." He gave her a knowing smile.

"Neji's strikes on Hinata's tenketsu have completely arrested the flow of her chakra." Kakashi observed. "She can no longer perform the Juken attacks. This fight is as good as done."

Sakura looked on the floor at Hinata. She suddenly felt a sort of kinship with her that was not there before. It was because of Naruto. He has the same faith in Hinata that he placed into her. She knew watching Hinata taking such a beating like this was affecting him and she started to feel that same pain. "His level of strength, it's not a fair fight. He's just too strong!"

Naruto watched intently. Hinata was pouring all she had into this. Never had she fought so hard. But it was not enough. She was slowing down. She needed help and Naruto knew just what she needed. "You're doing great Hinata! You're simply amazing! All Neji's talk is just to hide his fear of you. Just hang in there!"

Hinata smiled. Her strength returned and her breathing was steady. She charged Neji with a new determination. Her moves were faster now, were more fierce. Her mind now focused on one thing.

"_Naruto," _she thought as she pressed her attacks. "_I've been watching you for years. Why? Why am I drawn to you? I don't what it is, but when I watch you, I feel a newfound courage flooding me You has been beaten down so many time but still stands tall. I feel like if I just do my best then even I cam worth something." _She takes a blow to the head but never lets up her assault. _"I've been watching you for such a long time, but now at long last you are watching me!" _She takes another blow to the chest and falls to the ground.

"Don't you know when to quit?" Neji says with a slight edge in his voice. This fight has gone on far longer then he would have liked. "From the start your attacks have been completely ineffective!" He lied.

"That was Neji's master stroke," Lee explained. "It targets the heart. Hinata will no longer be able to stand."

On the floor the proctor stepped in. "Seeing as the match cannot go on I . . ."

"DON"T YOU DARE STOP IT!" Naruto roared across the arena. All eyes were now on him once more.

"What are you talking about you idiot," Sakura yelled back, dumbfounded why he would want to see Hinata keep taking a beating. "She's got nothing left. She's already collapsed."

"No, this ends when she says it's over."

As if on cue Hinata stirs. Then she stands once more, albeit on shaky legs.

"Why are you getting up?" Neji asked with annoyance, both at her and at Naruto. "If you push it too far you really will die." Not that he cared.

Hinata answered. "It's because the person I have admired for so long is finally watching me . . . and in front of him I can't bear to look un-cool."

Naruto smiled with great pride. "That's my girl. No one will ever look down on you again. You have proven yourself to everyone."

Neji, irritated, began another long diatribe. "You're not fooling anyone. I can see with these eyes that it's taking all your strength just to stand. You were burdened from birth with the destiny of the Hyuga clan's main branch. You've hated and punished yourself for your own weakness and frailty. But you can't fight your nature or change your fate. But you need not suffer any more. Be at peace!"

"But you're wrong cousin," Hinata countered with her own speech. "I can see it now, that, even more then I, it is you who are torn and suffering. Caught between the destinies of the main branch and the cadet branch of our clan. I'm sorry for you."

She was sorry for him. The last thing Neji ever wanted to hear. Her of all people are sorry for him? That was more then he could take. This fight had been longer and more difficult then he had envisioned and now she was sorry for him. Something in Neji snapped and the anger that had been building over flowed. He charged her hands up ready to make a killing blow.

Naruto saw it. He had seen the killer look in his own eyes enough times to recognize it in others. Even before Neji knew he was going to kill her Naruto knew. The fight was over, but Hinata had made her point and she came out of this a winner. But Neji now took things to a whole other level. It was time for Naruto to step in.

In a flash Naruto was gone. One second he was standing next Sakura and the next he was simply gone. Only to instantly reappear on the arena floor flying through the air. His foot squarely impacting with the side of Neji's head. Neji was so focused on Hinata that he didn't bother to pay attention to movement all around him. Naruto's hit sent him flying across the area floor and slamming into the wall.

Naruto landed on the ground but suddenly fell to one knee. He threw an arm around his chest in a reflex to the pain. His body roared in agony from the sudden movement. Stars filled his vision as his body wanted to black out but he pushed through the pain and stood. His body was devastated from the past weeks events but he could not show any weakness now.

Neji was standing back up as well. Naruto cursed his weakness. He wanted to kill him but didn't even have the strength to knock him out. "If you ever lay a hand on her again I will carve out those precious eyes of yours and feed them to you, and that will just be for starters. By the time I done you will be begging me to kill you!" Naruto's rage flowed from him. Neji just stood staring at him coldly unsure what to do next.

Hinata suddenly started coughing and blood flowed from her nose and mouth. She starts to fall but in a flash Naruto is there to catch her. Her eyes look unfocused and distant. Her breathing is ragged. Fear begins to cloud his mind.

"Hinata! Hey are you ok? Come on, say something. Let me know you're ok."

"How was I?" was all she could manage.

"You were amazing out there. You are simply amazing."

"N . . . Naruto . . ." She coughed spitting up more blood, some hitting Naruto in the face, and blacked out.

Naruto didn't notice but the other Jonin were now around him including Hinata's sensei Kurenai. "Damn it, where are those medics? Hurry!"

The medics quickly arrive. "Sorry." They looked her over real quick. "At his rate she won't last 10 minutes. We've got to get her to the emergency room right now! Move it!"

Naruto watched in horror as the stretcher carrying Hinata away left the arena. All he could do was stand by helpless as the woman he loved lay dying. The thought that he could lose two people he cared for in less then a week was too much. First the Fox and now Hinata. Neji made a mistake just then.

"Hey you!" He started to say in a condescending voice. "Mr. Failure! A couple words of advice. A true shinobi warrior would have too much class to make a spectacle of himself by cheering during a serious match. And one more thing. You may as well accept who you are. Once a failure, always a failure."

Naruto let his anger get the better of him. He stupidly charged Neji. He did not have the strength to fight him. He did not have the strength to throw a punch. He barely had the strength to stand. In hind sight it was a blessing when Lee jumped in and cut off Naruto before he ever got close to Neji.

Stopping short of his target Naruto looked at Lee bewildered. "Why?"

"I understand fully well what you're feeling Naruto. But we have to limit our battles to the confines of the scheduled fights. Think of it. Having ones he has deemed to be failures be the ones to defeat a genius." Lee was no longer just speaking about Naruto. He was speaking of himself. Sharing his own pain and humiliation that he has suffered at the hands of Neji. "It really makes you look forward to the final round, does it not?"

Just then there was a hand placed on his shoulder. Suddenly Naruto was aware of who it was from he unmistakable smell of his sandy chakra.

"What he says is true," said the cool even voice of Gaara. "You are in no shape to face him this day." Naruto turned his head to stare Gaara in the eyes. Naruto saw no fear and to his own surprise Naruto showed no anger. "It makes me glad to see that there is something in this world that brings you joy and takes away the pain that has consumed you. Trust in me when I say your time of vengeance will be soon . . . my brother."

"Come on Naruto there is nothing you can do right now," Sakura said as she came up behind him. "We have to let the doctors do their jobs and we will go see her as soon as they say it's ok." She placed and arm around him. To everyone else watching it was nothing more then one teammate supporting another in a time of sadness. In reality Sakura knew the truth of Naruto's physical condition. She was not so much consoling Naruto as she was supporting him and keeping him form falling to the ground. She gave him the dignity he deserved by allowing him to walk out of the area on his own two feet.

"Thank you Sakura," he whispered to her. She simply smiled. He then turned to Gaara. There was a brief pause. He couldn't bring himself to say the words. The memories of that night on top of the mountain came back. All the feelings he had, all the things he said, everything. Gaara understood him better then anyone. Brother he had said. With all the turmoil going on in his head and heart all Naruto could manage was a nod. It's more then Gaara expected and he returned the nod.

With Sakura's surreptitious assistance the two of them made their way back up to the observation deck. The proctor was eager to clear the arena and get the next match under way. Once the commotion was over with and people had returned to their designated areas all eyes once more turned to the giant screen waiting to see what names would be called next. Only Lee did not care. He stood defiant stating that he had waited so long now that he wanted to go last.

The names appeared on the board. There was a cry of triumph from Lee as he saw his name had been posted. He began cheering about how he had tricked them. That how by saying how he wanted to go last that it would not happen and in fact he would be next. The logic made perfect sense to him and Guy. They began crying again and the magic sunset over the water once more appeared as they hugged. Trying to make sense of it made Naruto's head throb and watching them made his stomach turn.

Upon the decision the proctor called out the next combatants to come to the floor. "The next fight will be Rock Lee Vs Gaara. Both of you come to the floor at once."

Gaara vanished in a twister of sand and reappeared on the floor. His arms folded across his chest. Standing waiting with an expressionless look on his face. It was his game face. He was ready to fight. Lee too took up position opposite Gaara. He immediately took up his fighting stance with a big smile on his face.

Naruto cursed his luck. He just wanted to sit down and rest. No, what he really wanted was to be at Hinata's side at that very moment. But there was nothing he could do for at the moment. Instead all he could do was watch the coming fight with great interest. He didn't so much care to see what Lee was capable of, though he knew that would be interesting, but was more curious about seeing what Gaara could do. He and Gaara were two sides of the same coin. So what sort of fight was Gaara capable of coming from a charmed life instead of a broken one?


	13. Chapter 13 Rock Vs Sand & Fox Vs Toad!

A/N - Hey everyone. I know it has been a long while and I'm sorry about that. Been really busy and for some reason I was having trouble getting this one right. But I think I am over my last hurdle and the rest of the story will come far sooner and with greater ease. I do hope that you all enjoy it and look forward to any feedback you may have. Once more thank you all for your patience.

Chapter 12 - Rock and the Sand & Fox and the Toad!

Rock Lee stood proudly on the arena floor. It seemed to him as if he had been made to wait a lifetime for this fight. Now that it was here he could not be more eager to get going. His opponent, Gaara, didn't seem to be in as much of a hurry to start. He stood above looking down at the arena floor at Lee. In his mind Lee was not going to be much of a challenge and this fight nothing more then formality before he could continue on to the finals.

In a whirlwind of sand Gaara disappeared from above and reappeared on the arena floor opposite of Lee. He casually removed the cork from the giant gourd carried on his back. He stared at Lee a moment longer. He honestly didn't know what to make of this kid with the giant eyebrows. But in the end it would not matter. It will be a quick win.

Lee was grinning from ear to ear. "I'm very happy I can fight you early."

The Proctor coughed a couple of times then cleared is throat. "Now, let the match begin."

Lee wasted no time and charged in immediately attacking with his Leaf Hurricane. His arms folded across his chest Gaara never moved to block it. A wall of sand suddenly appeared in front of Gaara blocking Lee's attack. Quickly retreating Lee noticed the sand was pouring from inside the gourd.

Not letting up for long Lee charges back in making a series of quick attacks testing the sand barrier. After a series of unsuccessful moves Lee is forced to retreat again when the sand starts to attack him, lashing out and striking back. Gaara never once moves the entire time blows are being exchanged.

Up above Naruto was fascinated by the fight below. At this rate Lee has no hope of beating Gaara with such simple moves. It does not matter how much force is contained in his blows if they can't get past the sand barrier. What is more impressive to Naruto was that Gaara was not expending any energy in the fight at all. The sand was moving on its own. He hoped that Lee would put up a better showing and draw Gaara out more. That way he may learn the key to being able to defeat Gaara if he ever had to fight him.

Back on the floor Gaara stood unimpressed. "Is that all? A least let me enjoy this a little more." The sand then grabbed Lee by the leg and tossed him at a nearby wall. Lee recovered and continued to evade the sand's relentless assult in hopes of gaining an opening for attack.

Watching Lee's moves Sakura was confused. "Why is Lee only using hand to hand combat? Winning like that is going to be tough. He needs to pull back and use ninjutsu."

"It's not that he isn't using them," Guy answered. "Just that he can't use them."

"What?"

"Lee has no talent in ninjutsu or genjutsu."

"That can't be!"

"When I met Lee he had no talent at all."

"I can't believe that." Sakura really could not believe that after seeing all he is able to do.

Guy never stopped watching Lee who remains on the defensive. At one point Lee lost his footing and fell to the ground. The sand rushed him and he looked as if he was to be buried alive. At the last second Lee jumps free landing on top of a statue at the far end of arena. He stayed there a moment to catch his breath. He was, for now, outside the reach of the sand.

"It's true," Guy continued on. "Ninja who can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu are rare. That's why the only thing left for Lee, if he was to survive as a ninja, was taijutsu." He turned to face Sakura. "But that's why he can win." He turned to Lee. "Lee, take them off! Don't worry, I'll allow it for this."

Lee could not help himself and began to laugh as he began to take off his leg weights. All around him everyone that watched stood confused. He had been intentionally fighting with a handicap? The more smug observers simply laughed. Like removing a little weight will make any difference against Gaara. Gaara, who still had not moved an inch the whole fight, simple watched him curious of what was about to happen.

"All right!" Lee exclaimed in triumph while holding his leg weights in hand. "Without these I can move much easier now." Dropping them everyone watched the weights fall to the ground. The force at which they hit the ground was so great as to smash the stone tiles, shake the room in the manner an earthquake would, and shook everyone to their core. Even Gaara was more then impressed.

Lee once more began his attacks on Gaara. This time things were much different. He moved so fast that Gaara lost sight of him. Without warning Lee was right behind him but then gone again before he or the sand could react. Lee just kept moving so fast that the sand could not keep up. Gaara was shocked by this sudden turn of events and could not hide it. He tried to keep up with Lee but he just could not track him moving at such speed. Then he suddenly was hit on the top of the head. Lee had jumped up and landed a kick.

A wave of shocked voices could be heard above. Gaara had never been struck before. Some people cheered for Lee. Lee never let up and after another series of quick moves landed a punch that sent Gaara flying back.

Gaara tumbles across the ground a short distance. After a moment the shock of being struck wears off and he stands. His face has visible cracks in it and begins to crumble. More sand poured from the gourd, pooling at his feet. Rising up the sand repairs the damage to his Sand Armor. A defensive tactic he had to employ when he realized his normal defense would be of no use.

"Impressive," Gaara said when the repairs had been completed. "Very impressive. You have forced me to take this seriously. Thank you. But . . . is that all you've got?"

Lee just smiled. It was time to be serious and end this fight with one attack. He began to prepare for his Lotus attack. Moving in at super high speed Lee ran around Gaara trying to keep the sand ninja off balance. With a sudden kick he sent Gaara flying up into the air. But with the weight of the sand covering Gaara's body he did not go very high so Lee had to continue kicking. Higher and higher Lee kicked him into the air. This was putting a massive strain on his body and one kicked caused him to flinch in pain. In that instant Gaara escaped.

Lee was able to continue with the rest of his attack. He executed a beautiful Lotus and sent, what he thought was Gaara, slamming into the ground. Looking into the newly formed crater Lee watched as an empty shell crumbled away.

Gaara appeared behind Lee. "Now it's my turn." A few quick hand signs and a tidal wave of sand slammed into a weakened Lee sending him crashing into the wall. Lee was unable to break the sand's grip on him, still too weak from the Lotus. "You have done well today. No one has ever come as far as you have against me. But now your body is exhausted and damaged. You should withdraw. I do not wish to harm you further."

There was a change in Lee. He was injured and in pain but a visible the change took place. Suddenly Lee's strength and speed returned to him. He broke free of the grip the sand had on him.

Watching from above Kakashi realized what happened. "How many can he open Guy?"

"Five of the Eight," Guy said with a serious tone.

"Five what? Sakura asked. Naruto turned to listen as well.

"The eight Gates of Manipulation is a preparation for taking limiters off to use the Primary Lotus."

Sakura knew about the Gates of Manipulation from her studies but was still unsure about the limiters. "What do you mean take off the limiters?"

Kakashi answered. "In the chakra circulatory system there are gates in each part of the body. From the top they are Open Gate, Energy Gate, Life Gate, Wound Gate, Forest Gate, View Gate, Insanity Gate, and Death Gate. Those are the eight places in the body where chakra holes are concentrated at. These are known as the Eight Gates. These eight gates constantly control the chakra that flows in your body. But Lotus unfastens those controls with force and grants the user more then 10 times more power. That is its power source."

"Secondary Lotus is a move that opens the first gate, the Open Gate," Guy cut in. "It unfastens the control of the brain and enables a person to use his muscles at their limits."

"What about Primary Lotus?" Sakura asked.

"It opens the second gate, the Energy Gate, and increases one's strength forcefully. Then after opening the third gate, the Life Gate, the Primary Lotus is carried out." Down below Lee keeps dodging all of Gaara's attacks.

"But the Secondary Lotus wears out his body. If he tries to do something more straining then that . . ."

"Yes," Kakashi cut her off. "By opening all eight gates you are able to gain temporary powers greater than a Hokage. But afterwards that person will die." Kakashi turned to Guy. "I have no intention of prying into what that boy is to you, and I won't tell you to leave personal affairs out of this, but there's such a think as a limit. I've lost faith in you Guy."

"What do you know about him?" Guy replied. "He has something important that he must prove to everyone. Even if that means his own death. That is why I wanted to make him a man that could stand on his own. That is all."

On the arena floor Gaara watched as Lee opened the gates he needed for his attack. Unsure of what was going on he decided not to wait and find out. "I don't know what it is you are doing but this will be the end of this."

"Your right," Lee responded. "Either way this next move will end everything. I cannot be the only one who losses here." Power seems to be flowing off of Lee. "Life Gate, open!" His skin even changes color becoming red. Power radiating off his body. "_Guy-Sensei, please acknowledge this. Now is the time to abide and protect my way of the ninja!" _

"Now he will make his move," Kakashi said solemnly.

"No, not yet," Guy simply said.

"Now for the fourth gate, Wound Gate, open!" Lee exploded with even more power. Even Naruto's senses were overwhelmed by such sheer power. He had never sensed anything like it before, aside from the tremendous power of the Fox inside of him.

"Amazing," Kakashi was genuinely surprised. "This isn't something that can be achieved with hard work alone. Is he a genius after all?"

Lee suddenly moved with such speed and force the ground shatters beneath his feet. He hit Gaara with such force it nearly knocked over everyone watching above. In a storm of sand and dust the two fighters were lost from sight. Suddenly Gaara is seen high above flying out of the chaos below. As he starts to fall back to the ground his sand protection races to catch up to him. Before that can happen Lee starts attacking, ping ponging Gaara through the air over and over. Each blow breaking and shattering his Sand Armor.

"This is the end of this," Lee shouted. "Fifth gate, Forest Gate, open!"

"_I can't guard against this," _Gaara thought._ "Is this really possible? How can a normal human move like this?"_

With one last hit Lee then unleashes the Primary Lotus. Once more he sends Gaara crashing to the ground, butt this time it's no substitution. Lee has pushed himself far too much and he hits the ground hard as well rolling off to one side. He lies there in obvious pain but feeling victorious. But as the dust settles it is clear this fight is not over yet.

In his own pain Gaara stands from the new crater his body made in the arena floor. At the last second he turned the gourd on his back into sand and that cushioned his fall enough for him to survive. Breathing hard and what was left of his sand armor crumbling away Gaara took a step forward. He let the Sand Armor fall away now. The chakra needed to keep it up was too great and not necessary.

He walked over to Lee. Lee wanted to stand and continue to face Gaara, but he couldn't. His body would not respond or move right. One of his arms and one of his legs was severely injured. Muscles throughout his body torn and in agony. All he could do was look up as Gaara stood over him.

"Rock Lee," Gaara said as if he was trying out the name for the first time. "You have fought fiercely and with honor. No other has ever truly challenged me as you have today. You may not have beaten me this day but you have shown me that I am not unstoppable and that I too must continue training hard. Thank you for this."

Lee simply laid there a moment taking in Gaara's words. He made a choice. "There is no shame in loosing to one such as you. Though I wish more then anything to continue on to the final rounds. You have truly been an outstanding opponent."

A few short coughs from the Proctor drew everyone's attention to him. "This fight is over. Winner, Gaara." He coughed again.

Gaara reached a hand down to Lee. With his good arm Lee reached up and took the outstretched hand. With Gaara's help Lee was able to stand on his one good leg. He placed most of his weight on Gaara.

"I must triple my efforts," Lee began to say. "Next time we meet I will be the victorious one."

Gaara smiled genuinely and warmly. "I look forward to the day I can challenge you again." He then looked over at the medics who were standing off to one side. "You there. He needs assistance. Come quickly."

Looking dumbfounded the medics ran over with a stretcher. During the entire exchange, between Lee and Gaara, Guy stood off to the side and watched with pride. He wanted to be there so he could protect Lee but it turns out he was not needed. Once loaded on the stretcher Lee gave Guy a big tooth shining smile and thumbs up. Guy returned it and walked alongside Lee as they exited the arena and headed off to the hospital.

Naruto was impressed by the show of force by both combatants. He had to reevaluate his initial impressions of Lee. Gaara he always knew to be dangerous and now had a better understanding of just how much. As if reading his mind Gaara then looked up at Naruto. Silent words were spoken between the two before Gaara disappeared in a whirlwind of sand and reappeared next to his brother and sister.

It was finally done. Well almost. There was one last match but lasted all of 30 seconds and then it was done. The Third droned on and on about how important the final rounds were and that it would take place a little over one month from now. That was a relief to Naruto. Even spite alone could not get him through anymore fights today. His luck got even better when he learned that his first fight was going to be against Neji. One month from now he was going to make him pay for what he tried to do to Hinata.

Two Days Later

Naruto had never once left Hinata's side. As soon as he left the arena he made a mad dash to the hospital. There he waited until he was told he could go in and see her. In that time she had never awoken. He sat by her, holding her hand, talking to her, and sleeping what little he could in a chair next to her bed each night. The nurses never said anything about it and in fact liked that he was there for her. None of her family had even come to visit yet.

"You should be in one of those beds as well," Sakura's voice said to Naruto. She had slipped in so quietly he didn't even know she was there. He really was in bad shape.

"You're probably right." He turned to her and smiled. "But for now this will do just fine."

"How is she?"

"The doctor's say she will be better in time. Right now sleep is the best thing for her."

There was a moment of silence before she spoke again. "Naruto I have a message form Kakashi-Sensei."

"Oh?"

"He says that he has to take off for a bit but not to worry. He will be back in time for the start of the final rounds."

"Sasuke." Naruto was irritated. "He is going off to train Sasuke."

"That's what I thought as well. They are a lot alike so I guess it makes sense. He said he made arrangements for another Jonin to take over our training while he is gone."

"No thanks, I have my own plans."

"Naruto, I don't like this anymore then you do. That's why I wanted to ask you something. Could you help me train, like we did before the Chunin exams? If it had not been for you then I would never have gotten this far so I know with your help I can do even more."

"You do realize that we may end having to fight each other in this thing?"

"Yeah, I thought about that but it's a risk I'm willing to take." She flashed him a wicked little smile. She had meant it to be a joke and it did make him laugh. It felt good to laugh. It had been so long that he almost forgot how.

"Sure Sakura. Give me a few days to work some things out and we can get started training together. In fact could you do me a favor now?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need to go do something this afternoon. Could you stay here with Hinata while I'm gone? I would hate for her to wake up alone."

"Of course Naruto."

"Thanks." He stood up and went to the open window. "I've got a toad to catch." He jumped out the window leaving Sakura very confused.

Naruto had caught his chakra sent yesterday. It was unmistakable. The sheer power of it nearly overwhelmed everyone else's in the village. Racing over the rooftops he made his way quickly outside of the village. The sent grew strong as he got closer to the river falls. He came to a stop in a tree overlooking a pool of water the falls fell into. Four young women were splashing around in the water laughing and enjoying the afternoon sun. Off in the bushes he saw what he had come looking for.

Naruto jumped down behind the bushes. What he had come to find was a most unexpected disappointment. Crouched down peering through the bushes was an older man with a large scroll of some sort strapped to his back and impossibly long white hair. The hair reminded Naruto of a porcupine. He had not even noticed Naruto come up behind him as he was far to engrossed in his peeping.

"Oh baby, that's it," the old letch said. "My research is really coming along "swimmingly"." He laughed at he own bad joke.

"Hey pervert," Naruto said sounding annoyed.

"Hu?" The old man looked back also annoyed. "Hey, beat it kid. Can't you see I have important work to do? So go run along and play someplace else, will ya?"

Naruto knew that more drastic measures would be required. With the old man's attention once more on the young girls splashing about it was simple thing then for Naruto to walk up behind him and kick him. Kick him hard enough to send him crashing through the bushes and into the water. The next thing Naruto heard was the screams of the girls, some splashing about, and even a slap to the face.

Naruto waited a few moments for the ladies to leave before walking through the bushes feeling really proud of himself. The old man was far from happy. He was dripping wet and his face was getting redder with each passing moment.

"Oh, that's it kid," he stated to scream at a still grinning Naruto. "You asked for it. Do you have any idea who I am?!"

"One of the three legendary Sannin, Jiraiya the Mountain Toad Sage." Naruto knew much about him.

"That's right you little brat . . . hey wait a second?" Anger quickly replaced by confusion. "Who the hell are you kid?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. And please let's drop the act where you pretend you don't know who I am. I seriously doubt someone, even as old as you, could forget the name of the vessel that contains the Nine-Tailed Fox."

With his anger forgotten and his confusion giving way to amusement Jiraiya smiled at Naruto. "So, the Nine-Tailed kid has grown up. Naruto was it?" He asked jokingly. "You have gone through allot of trouble to find me. I can only assume you need something."

"I need you to fix this." Naruto lifted up his shirt. Manipulating his chakra some he was able to make the seal visible.

Jiraiya knelt down in front of Naruto and examined the seal. "_Amazing. So this is the seal that keeps the Nine-Tailed Fox's power in check. But there seems to be another 5 pronged seal on top of it. But an odd numbered seal on top of an even numbered one? The formula is crude, and very familiar."_

"I assume you see the problem? That extra seal completely cuts me off from the Nine-Tails and her power. Also it messes up my own ability to use my chakra."

"I can see that. What I don't get is what you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to remove it so I can have access to the Nine-Tail's power again."

"Forget it kid. You're better off without that influence anyhow. I can't see what possible good could come of you wielding any of that power."

"If you don't then I'm going to die." He looked up at Naruto unsure what he meant. "I'll make it simple. I have been exposed to demon energy everyday of my life. It has incredible healing powers for humans in small douses. Like the ones I get. Without it my body is slowly dying. This is an incredibly simplified explanation of what I'm going through but you should get my point. And besides, you owe me."

"Owe you? How do you figure that?"

"The Fourth Hokage, your student, did this to me. He made me into a freak, he made me hated by the village, ensured I led a life of misery and pain." Naruto tried to calm himself. Lashing out in anger would do him no good now. "Now I'm dying. The legacy left behind by the Fourth dies with me making him a failure. Making you a failure by proxy."

"There is a lot of hate inside you kid."

"I have recently learned there are lots of things inside of me. Ironically the only good thing is the Fox. My whole life she has been my only family. The only person who ever looked out for me."

Jiraiya began to laugh. "I like you kid. You speak your mind and don't mince words." For a moment it seemed as if he was lost in thought, remembering the past. "It was never supposed to be like that, your life that is. He would have been ashamed of the village if he ever knew. Naruto, I'll make you deal."

"I'm listening."

"I'll fix this on one condition. That power inside of you is incredible. I don't know what you have been able to do with it so far but if you let me train you then you can grow up to become something amazing. The Fourth had a plan for you and I guess it's high time I did my part. I owe _him _that much. What do you say?"

"Deal." Naruto smiled. Everything was working out the way he had planned. "_To be trained by someone like him will make me unstoppable." _

"Good." Jiraiya raised a hand. Removing the new seal placed on Naruto would be an easy matter. "Now for some payback for earlier." Before Naruto knew what he was talking about Jiraiya slammed his palm and fingers into Naruto's stomach. The blow knocked the wind out of him and set him sailing into the river. He could also feel a slight burning as the seal was removed and then a sudden surge of power. It was so explosive that Jiraiya could see it engulf Naruto and then it was gone. "Hey kid, you OK?"

Naruto could not hear him. He was already deep inside his own mind. With the blocks that had denied him access to where the Fox resided ripped away he wasted no to time trying to get to her. For as far back as he could remember he had never been without her and he was worried that she may be hurt in some way. He missed her more then he realized or would ever admit.

"Mom!" Naruto yelled across the field in his mind. The grass was as green as ever and the sky bluer then anything he had ever seen before. The small cave the Fox lived in, was imprisoned in, came sharply into focus. Standing at the bars looking as beautiful to him as he had ever seen her, the Nine-Tailed Fox waited smiling at her son.

"Naruto. I feared I would never see you again, my son." She looked down at the blond haired boy who tried his best to hold back the tears in his eyes. She would tease him without mercy if he cried.

"Where did you go? Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. I found myself in a very dark place. I could not see or hear anything. I feared the worst for you. But look at you. You seem so different. Open you mind to me, show me what I have missed." Naruto closed his eyes and let the Fox into his mind. He showed her everything that had happened. Except for the vision of a dead village and the other Naruto he encountered there. He kept that hidden. "You have taken many steps towards becoming a great man. I'm proud of you."

He wanted to stay longer with her but Naruto had to go. He said his goodbye, not that she would not be with him. Coming out of his head Naruto found himself still standing in the river. Jiraiya staring at him asking him if he was OK. Everything that took place in his mind only lasted a second in the real world.

"Yeah," Naruto said calmly. "Everything is great, ya pervy sage."

"Hey, could you not call me that. You are my student now after all."

"Maybe. I got to go. I'll see you here tomorrow morning for my training."

"Go? I'd figure you would want to get started right away or something. But not like I care. If I'm lucky I can find some new subjects for my research." He suddenly got that far off pervy look in his eyes.

For a brief moment Naruto had second thoughts about what he had just agreed too. He knew it was going to be a long road. But it should be worth it. He left Jiraiya to his "research" and headed back to the village. He wanted to get back to Hinata as fast as he could.

"_Your feelings for her are far stronger now," _the Fox said to him. "_She has sway over you I see."_

"She keeps me from lashing out and killing people you mean," he said dryly.

"_Hinata will become very useful in the future I think. And speaking of things that should prove useful you and I have some training of our own to do."_

"What do you mean?"

"_I think that you are ready to learn a fairly dangerous technique. It will take some time to master but once you do you will truly be a force to be feared my son."_

Naruto smiled. He had no idea what she was talking about but he knew it was going to be fun. Finally for the first time in weeks things were looking up. The next month was going to be very busy. But for now he needed to get back to the hospital and check in on Hinata. With luck she will be awake soon and tonight he can sleep soundly.


End file.
